Godparents
by musicallady1
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo secretly marry and are expecting their first child. What happens when they ask Byakuya, Yourichi to become godparents? This is a IchiRuki and a ByaYoru story!
1. An Unexpected Change

PROLOGUE

**NOTE: This is my first Bleach story, so I welcome all constructive criticism. If I have misspelled any names or made the characters too OOC, then please let me know in a review. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Janabanah is the co-author of this story. I do not own the song "It's Gonna Be Love" nor do I own the movie rights to ****A Walk to Remember.**** This is an Ichigo/Rukia pairing, with a possible Byakuya/Yourichi, Kukkaku/Isshin, and even an Orihime/Uryu.**

"**GODPARENTS"**

**PROLOGUE**

This story takes place directly after Aizen's betrayal of Soul Society. Everyone is rebuilding not only the Seretei, but also themselves. The soul reapers require emotional and physical healing. Ichigo and his friends depart Soul Society, rejoining their own lives in the real world. Rukia chose to stay in order to heal, and reclaim her soul reaper powers. Ichigo hated to leave her, but understood her decision. It is hard to leave the one you love. No one knows of their secret relationship that has been brewing since they met each other. They do not know their secret desire to marry and have a family. Ichigo and Rukia recognize that there are obstacles to overcome, for example big brother, Byakuya, but the lovers are determined to be together – no matter what it takes.

Six months later, both Ichigo and Rukia are going stir crazy with the need to be together. Rukia hoped for her reassignment to be in Karakura Town, but without her complete soul reaper powers, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has yet to confirm her position. Therefore, with the help of Captain Ukitake, Rukia sneaks off to the real world to see Ichigo. She cannot stay long, so the lovers make the best of the short time they have together by secretly getting married. The only person who knows is Uruhara Kisuke. _I know you two love each other, but will it be enough when the captains of Soul Society find out, especially Byakuya Kuchiki. I cannot help you now, young Kurosaki. You are on your own in this matter,_ Kisuke thought while watching Ichigo and Rukia's courthouse ceremony. Now the story begins with Rukia back in the Seretei.

"**An Unexpected Change"**

Rukia walking from her barracks in Squad 13, heads towards her brother's quarters at Squad 6. She is humming the song "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore – from the Soundtrack, "A Walk To Remember." All the soul reapers noticed that there is more pep to her step lately – she is livelier than usual and smiling more than ever. She is the total opposite of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Some have an idea that Shinigami Representative Ichigo Kurosaki has something to do with it, but they are not certain. They are in the dark about the secret rendezvous Rukia made to see Ichigo, with the help of Captain Ukitake. They definitely do not know that Rukia is married. Rukia wants to keep it a secret, so she does not wear her wedding band. Instead, she wears it on a chain Ichigo bought for her. Reaching her brother's private quarters, Rukia kneeled down on the mat and rapped on the door.

"Yes," replied Captain Kuchiki.

"Sorry to bother you, Brother, but I wanted to update you on my condition," Rukia stammered.

"Continue."

"The wound I suffered from former Captain Ichimaru's attack healed, but I have yet to regain all of my soul reaper powers. Both Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake believe I will fully recover in another six to eight months. I'm sorry, Brother."

"There's no need to be sorry, Rukia, for you are doing everything in your power to regain what you lost to that boy, Kurosaki, right?"

"Uh, yes, sir." Silently, Rukia thought, _How can I tell my brother that I am married to very person he despises? No matter, the same way Ichigo loves and protects me, I will do for him too – even if it is against my Nii-sama._

"Very well, you may return to your quarters. Dismissed," Byakuya, said.

"Yes sir, Brother," Rukia replied, closing the door and bowing. She quickly got up, but as she did so, she felt dizzy. "B-b-rother," Rukia quietly said before fainting into darkness. Noticing her reiatsu was off; Byakuya stepped outside and caught Rukia before she hit the ground. He then flashed stepped quickly to Squad 4 headquarters. _Something is wrong with Rukia; her reiatsu has changed,_ Byakuya thought while awaiting the results from Captain Unohana.

Inside the examination room, Captain Unohana looks down at a sleeping Rukia. _Things are going to change now, Rukia Kuchiki. I doubt how Captain Kuchiki is going to take the news very well. I speculate that ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki is the father,_ she murmured, writing down Rukia's vital signs on her medical chart. Walking out of the examination room, Captain Unohana gradually makes her way to the waiting area. Seeing Captain Unohana, Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake stood up to receive the news. Captain Ukitake heard the news from Kyone and Sentaro, and quickly hurried to await the news about Rukia with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. _Please let her be okay_, they both thought to themselves.

"How is she, Captain Unohana?" Byakuya asked first.

"She is fine, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Unohana replied, "She is exhausted from the stress of facing execution, the rescue, and almost being killed by former Captain Aizen. She needs lots of rest."

"Thank you, Captain," Byakuya and Juuyshiro both said. "When can we see her," Juuyshiro asked.

"Before I answer that question, there is something else you should know. Rukia is pregnant."

"WHAT?" yelled Byakuya, "She's pregnant? By whom?" Before Captain Unohana could answer that, she did not know Byakuya started for the door. "I'm going to kill him! He has to die this time!"

"Wait, Byakuya. What are you talking about," Juuyshiro frantically asks, walking out behind him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I know he is behind this. I'm going to kill him."

"But, Rukia obviously loves him, Byakuya," Captain Ukitake said, grabbing Byakuya's captain's robe. _I feel responsible for this situation. I have to stop him somehow,_ Juuyshiro thought nervously. Stopping suddenly, Byakuya turns towards Juuyshiro with hatred showing in his eyes, "Does that mean something to me, Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya asked. "He violated Rukia and the Kuchiki family name, and for that there is no forgiveness – he must die!"

"Don't you want to talk to Rukia first?"

"No, I have nothing to say to her. Now, if you do not mind _Captain Ukitake_, would you please take your hands off my robes? I thought I told you once before to stay out of the House of Kuchiki's business – that does include Rukia. She may be your subordinate, but she is my responsibility. Now, if you will excuse me," Byakuya said scornfully, then flashed stepped to the Soul Society gate that will take him to the real world.

Meanwhile, knowing that this is going to end badly, Captain Juuyshiro Ukitake hastily went back to fourth squad in order to inform Rukia on her brother's irate temper, and his journey to the real world.


	2. One Shoe Drops

"One Shoe Drops"

Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married and expecting a baby. What happens when they ask Byakuya and Yoruichi to become godparents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. This is an Ichi/Ruk pairing, with a possible Bya/Yor, Kuk/Issh, and even a Hime/Ury.

Author's Note: If I have misspelled any names or made the characters a little too OOC, please let me know in a review. I have changed the rating to M because I do not want to get into trouble for some parts of this chapter.

"**One Shoe Drops"**

Ichigo sat in class, drumming his pencil on his book, definitely not paying attention to the teacher. Gazing out the window, he sighs, unconsciously turning his wedding band, thinking about Rukia. _I wonder what she is doing right now. I yearn for her touch and her smile. I miss my wife._ Not missing the ring on his third finger, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu noticed his depressing reiatsu. They all speculate about said ring.

Orihime, crossing her arms around her body, looks over at Ichigo; _I think he married Rukia. If that was the case, why did he not tell his friends? Why didn't he tell me?_

_Damn that Ichigo, _Uryu thought angrily, _once again he breaks Orihime's heart. Why won't she give up on him? I wish she would become aware of how much I love her. What's up with that ring on Ichigo's finger? It appears that Ichigo is keeping secrets from us. _

_Ichigo, why won't you talk to me?_ Chad wondered. _I thought we trusted each other more than this. Whatever is on your mind, you need to talk about it. Did you marry Rukia in secret? That is the only conclusive reason I have. If so, then the news is going to break Orihime's heart, _Chad thought, looking over at an equally depressed Orihime.

Without warning, the four friends noticed a highly charged reiatsu coming their way. They jumped out of their seats, gave excuses to the teacher, and rushed out of the classroom. _Whomever this reiatsu belongs to is highly pissed off,_ Ichigo thought. Changing into his soul reaper clothing, he tells his body to go hide himself. Deciding not to wait, Ichigo calls out his Bankai form.

Reaching the park, where they detected the reiatsu, they all stopped to see a highly enraged Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing there with his zanpakuto by his side. Seeing his orange-haired target, Captain Kuchiki raised his sword, and spoke two words…

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

_Damn it, he knows about us. Where is Rukia? She had better not be hurt! _Ichigo thought re-scattering Byakuya's technique with his own…

"Getsuga tensho."

Before Byakuya advanced his attack, a very wearisome Rukia appeared between the two men she most loved in the world.

"Brother, Ichigo, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Rukia screamed out. Using what little energy she stored up, Rukia fainted, falling to the ground. Both Ichigo and Byakuya reached her at the same time.

"Let go of her you bastard," an extremely irate Ichigo, said at his brother-in-law.

"Rukia is my sister, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am responsible for her well-being," Byakuya responded.

"Sorry, that's not how it works, Byakuya," Ichigo smirked. "You see, I trump you. Rukia is my wife; _therefore_ I will take care of her." Byakuya saw red, upon hearing the news. If looks could kill, then Ichigo had no chance of escaping his death.

"While the two of you are trying to see whose 'sword' is bigger, I suggest we take Rukia to Kisuke's shop, right now," countered Yoruichi Shihouin, sauntering up to the already tumultuous scene. Glancing at his wife's pallid face, Ichigo gathered her into his arms, and without a word to Byakuya, flashed stepped to Urahara's shop. Byakuya and Yoruichi scowling at each other followed second, and the remainder of the group trailed behind them.

"Orihime, please restore Rukia's strength," Ichigo pleaded. Orihime, torn between healing a friend and allowing a rival suffer, stood there looking at Rukia in Ichigo's arms, silently wishing that it were she. Deciding to help her friend, Orihime said, "Okay, Ichigo. I will do my best," and walked into the healing chambers.

While Orihime use Shun Shun Rikka to heal Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya sat out in the front hall, staring angrily at each other. Detecting the tension, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Chad, and Uryu sat in the open space between the two - just to make sure no one dies. Spotting the ring on Ichigo's finger, Byakuya frowns even more saying, "You married Rukia." He did not ask the question, just stated the obvious.

"That's correct," Ichigo replied. "Byakuya, I don't understand the hatred you have for me, but I love your sister with all my heart, and I will protect her with my life."

"Your wish may just be granted, boy."

"Byakuya, can't you see that Ichigo is trying to get along with you? What is your problem?" Yoruichi asked.

"My problem, Yoruichi, is the fact that this ryoka married my sister without the presence of family," Byakuya replied.

"My family was there; they've practically adopted her as family before we were married," Ichigo interjected.

"If I may continue, he did not bother to announce his attentions publicly. He married her in secret. She is a member of the House of Kuchiki – there should have been a formal ceremony in the Seireitei. Besides, he got her pregnant. I cannot forgive him. THAT is my problem, Yoruichi Shihouin!"

"Pregnant!" The group shouted, turning towards Ichigo, who is looking very squeamish right now.

"I-I-I didn't know that she was pregnant, Byakuya," Ichigo stammered. "I've got to go see her. We are having a baby! I can't believe this," Ichigo continued with a smile on his face, and his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears.

Byakuya perceived for the first time, the sincerity in Ichigo's voice, gazed at him with a void look. _Maybe he does love Rukia, but I cannot forgive him for ignoring Soul Society rules, and marrying Rukia without permission. I barely started a relationship with her and now I have to give her up,_ Byakuya thought dejectedly.

Ichigo gets up quickly, making his way to the healing chamber, hoping that his newly acquired brother-n-law will not pierce him in the back with his zanpakuto. He positioned himself as close as he can to Rukia, while Orihime heals her with her powers. Looking at his wife's stomach, Ichigo wonders, _I do not anticipate fighting Byakuya for her love. I think she has enough for the both of us._ _Will Captain Yamamoto permit me complete entrance to Soul Society now that Rukia is pregnant?_

While immersed in his own thoughts, Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka completes their healing of Rukia, allowing Ichigo to place both hands on top of Rukia's stomach. Orihime quietly calls Ayame and Lily back to her hairpin. She arose from the mats, and walked out of the healing chamber. _It is as Tatuski said, 'I need to let him go.' He loves Rukia, and I know Rukia loves him. I am still sad about it. I guess I have every right to be. I want to experience the love that Ichigo and Rukia obviously have for each other. _

Not noticing the looks on everyone's faces, Orihime quietly says, "Rukia will be fine. For those of you that do not know the news, she and Ichigo are expecting. Now, if you will excuse me, I need some fresh air." Orihime quietly walks out of Urahara's shop, heading for her safety net – the bridge overlooking the river. Uryu, hating the fact that Orihime is hurting again, follows her out of the shop. _At least this way, if you want to talk to someone, I will be there for you, Orihime,_ Uryu thought silently.

Byakuya, a little less tense now, says to Yoruichi and Urahara, "As soon as Rukia awakens, I will return her to our family home."

"What about Ichigo, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asks. "That's his wife and child now, no matter how much you disapprove."

Glaring at Yoruichi, Byakuya replied, "I do not have any control over whether or not to allow Ichigo Kurosaki into the Seireitei, Yoruichi. That decision is up to Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"Will you converse with Captain Yamamoto on their behalf, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Urahara Kisuke.

"If Rukia genuinely loves this ryoka, and if he acquiesces to a formal marriage ceremony, then I will have a word for with Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"They will still be separated, Byakuya," Yoruichi replied. "Isn't there some way that Ichigo can remain in Soul Society or Rukia stays with the Kurosaki family until the birth of their child?"

"I believe the solution to the problem is for Ichigo to become captain of Fifth Division?" replied Urahara. "As a result, he can support Rukia while she is pregnant and they can get ready for the formal ceremony you want them to have. Also, the Soul Society will gain a new captain, which should help the 13 Gotei Squad."

"Ichigo Kurosaki does not have the knowledge or the skills to become captain," Byakuya smirked. "He is still a child. Although physically strong, he lacks discipline and respect of others. You were there, Yoruichi, when he called Captain Yamamoto 'Old Man'."

Trying not to laugh, Yourichi said to him, "Yes, well, you will become his disciplinarian, Byakuya. Instruct him how to respect others; show him how to become a great Shinigami captain. If you need assistance, then Kisuke and I will help."

"Hmm, it's a doable plan," replied Byakuya. "I'm not promising anything. Rukia, Ichigo, and I need to discuss matters after she awakens." Seeing the conflict within Byakuya, Yoruichi and Urahara smiled at each other, knowing they had him.

Back in the healing chambers, Ichigo renders a soulful vow to his slumbering wife. "Rukia, I promise to love you and our child with all my heart. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. I am sorry I was not there when you found out about the pregnancy. I should have been. For now on, I am not letting you out of my sight. I promise to comply with suggestions made by Byakuya and Old Man Yamamoto," Ichigo whispers. Placing his hands on to her face, Ichigo leans down even closer to his wife. He continues, "I hope it's a boy, Rukia. I can teach him how to play baseball or soccer, and he will learn how to be a Shinigami. He will have your deep soulful eyes and silky black hair, but most of all he will have your wisdom."

"I hope it's a girl," Rukia announced, rubbing her husband's head. Ichigo looks up, staring into his beautiful wife's eyes. Pushing her hair to the side, she continues, "She will be tall like you and have orange hair. She will have a strong willpower like her aunt Karin, but a soft heart like Yuzu. She will probably encompass your impatience, but she will outrival her parents as a Shinigami."

Smiling at Rukia, Ichigo says, "Good, you're awake. I apologize for fighting with Byakuya and making you worry. You do not have to worry about it ever again. I pledge to accept him from now on, Rukia."

"It's a guarantee that you and my brother will disagree, Ichigo. I don't care for you two trying to kill each other. About the baby – are you happy?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Stop it, Rukia. I am thrilled about our baby. I didn't think it would happen so soon, but I'm okay with it."

"You know, Ichigo, we conceived the night we got married. You were insatiable that night, honey." Rukia remarked, remembering their wedding night.

"Me? It's your fault for wearing that silky red negligee to bed. If I recall, you didn't give me a moment's peace until morning, when it was time for you to slip back into the Seireitei." Smiling brightly, Ichigo continued, "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Laughing, Rukia said, "Funny, Ichigo. If I remember correctly, you couldn't wait to get me naked."

"I wish I could get you and me naked right now," Ichigo grinned at Rukia with an evil glint in his eye.

"Not going to happen, honey."

Looking seriously at her husband now, Rukia chewed her bottom lip and said, "What are we going to do now? What will happen if Captain Yamamoto separates us again? I can't stomach to be separated from you again, Ichigo."

Before Ichigo answered her, a happy Yoruichi and Kisuke, and a solemn Byakuya walked into the healing chamber.

"I believe I can relieve you of your problems, Rukia dear," Kisuke replied, opening his fan and waving it in front of him. "Ichigo, I want you to appeal to Captain Yamamoto for the position of Fifth Division's captain."

"Are you out of your mind, Mr. Hat 'n Clogs?" Ichigo yelled. "I'm not prepared to become a captain." Yoruichi and Urahara grinned at each other as Ichigo repeated the same exact words as his brother-n-law. "Besides, I reside in the real world, if you haven't forgotten. What am I to say to my sisters and my friends?" Ichigo quickly got up and started walking towards the doors.

Rukia, looking on sadly, said, "Ichigo, where are you going?"

"I am going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Fine, then I will go with you," Rukia said. She rose up from the sleeping mats much too quickly and dizzily fell back down.

"Rukia, stop," Ichigo exclaimed, rushing over to her. "You are still too weak. I know what I have to do; I need a few moments alone to contemplate what I'm going to say to my sisters. Honey, just stay here, and get some more rest."

"But, Ichigo, I want to be with you," Rukia pleaded.

"I know. I promise I won't be long. Please stay here and talk with your brother," Ichigo replied, looking over at Byakuya, giving him a silently plea to keep Rukia in the healing chambers. Byakuya, taking the hint, nodded casually at him.

"Ichigo, I wouldn't tell your sisters just yet. Talk with Isshin because he was a former Shinigami who left because of his family. He will understand exactly what you are going through. Trust his judgment, Ichigo," Urahara reminded him.

"Thanks, I will," Ichigo, said. Looking back at Rukia, Ichigo's eyes soften, and he smiled at her.

"I want to talk to dad. I'll be back, okay, Rukia?"

"Okay, Ichigo. Please tell your dad I want to see him. We can talk to him together if you like. You don't need to be alone right now," Rukia replied.

Nodding his head, Ichigo walked out of Urahara's shop and towards home. Before Ichigo could step out of Kisuke's shop, a big mass of red-hair bowled him over.

"Captain Kuchiki are you alright, sir?" Renji burst through the door, startling Byakuya, Rukia, Yourichi, and Urahara. "Captain Yamamoto sent me here to inspect the damage and to retrieve you and Rukia. He wants you two back in the Seireitei immediately."

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, RENJI!" Ichigo yelled, heaving himself off the floor.

"You were in my way, stupid," Renji retorted.

"Whatever, Renji," Ichigo replied, walking out of the shop.

"We need to leave Rukia," Byakuya said, standing up.

"I apologize, Brother, Renji, but I'm not leaving until Ichigo and his father come back. I promised him I would be here, and here I will stay." Rukia replied, looking at Byakuya and Renji with a determined face.

"Rukia, are you going to let that strawberry-headed punk instigate trouble for you again," Renji yelled at her.

"Stop, Renji, before we say something we both regret. Ichigo is my husband and father of my child. I will not allow anyone to insult him – not anymore!"


	3. The Other Shoe Follows

"The Other Shoe Follows"

**Summary:** Rukia and Ichigo are married and expecting a baby. Will Byakuya become a godparent?

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers! I wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I am recovering from a serious bout of bronchitis. I'm still trying to regain my strength. This chapter is dedicated to **Janabanah** – my co-author, my best critic, and my friend. This story may still have a Bya/Yor pairing, but I doubt it will feature anymore Hime/Ury or an Issh/Kuk pairing. I decided to take the last pair out. I will fix all errors later! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

"**The Other Shoe Follows"**

"He's your WHAT!" Renji exclaimed.

"You heard me the first time, Renji. Since you are incapable of understanding, then I will repeat it once more. Ichigo is my husband and the father of my child!"

Renji stepped back from Rukia because her facial expression reminded him of Captain Kuchiki. Byakuya noticed that Rukia and Renji were close to ending their friendship, decided to intervene.

"Enough! Renji, return to Soul Society and inform Captain-Commander Yamamoto of Rukia's condition and our expected arrival."

Glaring at Rukia a bit more, Renji turned to bow to his captain before leaving Urahara Kisuke's shop. Already heading home, Ichigo knew nothing of the argument between the two friends. He walked into the house, searching for his father.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Gooood afternoon, Ichii-go," Isshin came running at full speed to tackle his son. Anticipating his father's attack, Ichigo kicked his father with his foot, and stomped his head into the floor.

"Dad, can't you welcome your son without trying to inflict harm?"

"Mmmhshshmmd," replied Isshin.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, removing his foot.

Breathing heavily, Isshin said, "It's great to see you, son. What do you want to talk about?"

"You remember Rukia?" Isshin nods his head affirmatively. "We secretly got married a few months ago, and we are expecting our first child."

"You're married and having a child?" Isshin repeated with a serious face. Ichigo nodded his head. Rushing over to the picture of the children's mother, Masaki, Isshin cries, "Honey, we are going to have our first grandchild. Our little Ichigo is now a man!"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo replied, "Dad, let's have a grown-up conversation for once?"

"Sorry, son, but I'm excited about being a grandfather. What else is on your mind?"

Sighing heavily, Ichigo continued, "We are worried about Captain Yamamoto separating us. Urahara Kisuke and Byakuya Kuchiki devised a plan to keep him for doing so. Rukia and I will have a noble marriage ceremony, and I will become captain of Fifth Division."

Seeing the emotions fleeting across his son's face, Isshin replied, "Are you worried about becoming captain or is there something else, Ichigo?"

"I don't know how to explain this to Karin and Yuzu. Mr. Hat 'n Clogs said I ought to put off telling them until after my meeting with Captain Yamamoto."

"Kisuke is right, Ichigo. Do not agonize about the girls. I'll make up excuses until you return from Soul Society."

"There's one more thing, Dad. Rukia requested a visit before we leave."

Smiling, Isshin replied, "That's fine. I've closed the clinic for today, and your sisters are at a sleepover."

Father and son walked out of their house, heading for Urahara Kisuke's shop. Reaching the shop, Ichigo sensed the faint, heightened reiatsu between Rukia and Renji, and rushed inside the shop. Hurrying into the healing chambers, Ichigo knelt next to Rukia.

"Are you alright, Rukia? What happened?" Ichigo asked, examining his wife for injuries.

"I'm fine, Ichigo; Renji and I had a slight disagreement about our marriage," Rukia replied.

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I sent him back to Soul Society, Ichigo," Byakuya responded.

"I wanted to knock him senseless for upsetting Rukia." Ichigo replied, sitting down next to Rukia. Grabbing her hands and placing them above his heart, Ichigo professed his love, not caring that the entire gang heard him.

"Hello, Rukia dear," replied Isshin, killing the romantic scene. "I'm thrilled you turned our little Ichigo into a man. Welcome to the family!" he sobbed.

Blushing furiously, "Thank you Dr. Kurosaki," Rukia replied.

"Call me Dad, Rukia," Isshin said, hugging the small-framed girl.

"I'll try to remember that," Rukia said, trying to catch her breath.

"Dad, you're choking her to death," Ichigo replied, pulling his father off Rukia.

"Ichigo, Rukia, we need to leave now. I will set up an emergency meeting with Captain-Commander Yamamoto post haste," Byakuya interrupted the crazy Kurosaki greeting.

"Yes, Brother," Rukia said resignedly.

"Alright, Byakuya."

The group groaned aloud, concerned about Ichigo's lack of respect for the captains, knowing that he won't identify any of them by their official title, unless forced to do so. Everyone, except Orihime and Uryū, followed Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo to the Seireitei Gate. Three hell butterflies hovered above to escort them back to Soul Society.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu will be fine. Your first priority is to become captain. Then, come home and talk to the girls," Isshin said to his son, hiding his tears until later.

"Alright, Dad, I'll see you soon," Ichigo, replied.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Rukia said.

"Bye Rukia and Ichigo! We'll see you soon!" exclaimed Yoruichi.

With that said, the three soul reapers walked into the Seireitei Gate. Byakuya stopped the group as they faced the gate of First Division.

"I request an emergency meeting with Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya asked of the Shinigami guard. Reappearing in front of the group, he replied, "You may enter, Captain Kuchiki."

Entering the main hall, the group bowed before Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Captain Kuchiki, what is the meaning of this emergency meeting? Why are your sister and Shinigami Representative Ichigo Kurosaki with you?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Commander, I apologize for leaving the Seireitei without verification. I thought I had to protect my sister's honor. Instead, I need approval for the nuptials between my sister and Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya explained.

"Continue, Captain."

"Since we are short of a captain in three divisions, I recommend Ichigo as Captain of Fifth Division. I nominate myself to further his training for this position."

"Your request for a formal wedding is granted, Captain Kuchiki. However, the request for Ichigo Kurosaki to become captain is denied at this time," Captain Yamamoto said. Seeing Ichigo bristle at his answer, he replied, "Let me continue, young Kurosaki. Although physically strong, you have need of discipline to control your power like a captain. You must learn how to respect others. Therefore, Captain Kuchiki will coach you in the ways of a captain for the next six months. Afterwards, prove yourself to me and I will grant your request for the captainship."

"Thank you, Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya replied, agreeing to the demands. Bowing to the Captain-Commander, Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya turned to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Yamamoto called out.

"Yes," replied Ichigo, turning around to face the captain.

"You must strengthen your Kido techniques and fighting abilities. Learning respect and functions of a captain will be the hardest because there is no instruction. You will have to learn it on your own. That is all."

Looking remorseful, Ichigo replied, "I understand, Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

Ichigo walked out of First Division and flash-stepped to the Sixth Division headquarters, where Byakuya and Rukia awaited him.

"I have to sign off some paperwork and delegate my subordinates before we leave for training. Ichigo please escort Rukia home, and remain there," Byakuya announced to the pair.

"Alright, Brother," Rukia replied. "Let's go, Ichigo. I intend to rest when we get there."

"Fine," Ichigo acknowledged. Ichigo silently lifted Rukia into his arms and flash-stepped to the Kuchiki's private manor.

"Ichigo put me down!" Rukia yelled at him.

"No, you're exhausted, and this is the last chance to hold you in my arms for the next six months," Ichigo reminded his wife.

Sighing, and clutching his shirt, Rukia complied with his wishes. "Okay, Ichigo, you win this round."

Entering the house, Ichigo and Rukia quietly walked into her room, and locked the door. Placing his wife on the bed, Ichigo surveyed the room. He grimaced as he noticed the one color covering everything in the room.

"Wow, Rukia, you clearly love pink," Ichigo remarked.

"It's better than the beige and white walls you have at home, Ichigo. Besides, it is Chappie the Rabbit's favorite color," Rukia smarted.

"Okay, whatever, Rukia." Walking to the bed, Ichigo laid down facing his wife. "I can't believe Byakuya gave us some alone time."

"I agree because he never has unfinished paperwork."

"Well, in any case I can hold you for the rest of the night."

"Ichigo, I don't want you to go," Rukia silently cried. Pulling his wife on top of him, Ichigo reassured her while stroking her hair.

"Neither do I, but the months will go by so fast. The one regret I have is not being here to watch my child grow inside of you."

"There will be another time for us."

"You want more children?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I do. We need a soccer team to face Karin's," Rukia said jokingly.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Ichigo smirked. "Don't worry, Rukia, I will grow to be a captain. No one will separate us again."

"That's sounds like a great plan," Rukia replied sleepily.

Before surrendering to their dreams, both Ichigo and Rukia replied at the same time…

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, Rukia."

The next morning, Ichigo awakens to the sun shining through the curtains, straight at his eyes. He never liked the morning time because of school, but he has since changed his mind since his marriage. Ichigo loved the morning now because he can look at his beautiful wife sleeping. Ichigo propped himself on one arm, and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Rukia. He stroked her long silky black hair, and pulled her closer to his body. Rukia, still asleep, instinctively sidled up to him. Finally, sensing that Ichigo was awake, Rukia opened her eyes to her husband. Giving each other a kiss and a small grin, they both say simultaneously…

"Good Morning, Ichigo."

"Good Morning, Rukia."

Yawning loudly, Ichigo slowly rolls out of bed to prepare for his six-month separation from his wife. Rukia quietly watch him pack.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia called out to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"What does 'Godparents' mean?"

"When a couple is having a baby, they usually pick friends whom they can trust to raise their child in case of an untimely death or accident," Ichigo explained.

"That's seems to be harsh on the friends. Are we expected to use this custom?"

"I don't see why not. In case something happens to either one of us, we need provisions for our child to have a happy upbringing."

"So, have you thought about who you want as godparents?" Rukia asked, chewing her bottom lip.

Ichigo turned around to face his wife. Seeing her nervously chew her lip, he knew something was on her mind…and he wasn't going to like at all.

"Well, I thought about Dad, but he has Yuzu and Karin. I don't want to burden him unless it's absolutely necessary," Ichigo responded. "Why? Who do you have in mind, Rukia?"

"Well, how about we ask my brother to become godparent? It's a pretty logical solution since I'm his sister," Rukia answered.

"No, no, and hell no!" Ichigo objected. "We can find someone else Rukia. I don't want my child becoming a carbon copy of Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"But, Ichigo, you promised me," Rukia pleaded.

"Not this – I promised to get along with him not to hand over my child! Besides, he's not going to agree to this idea anyway."

"We won't know until we ask? Please, Ichigo, for me?" Rukia asked again, throwing her big, brown eyes at him.

"I can't stand when you switch tactics on me, Rukia," Ichigo said dejectedly. "If we're asking Byakuya to become godparent, then I want someone else who can put him in his place."

"Who would that person be?"

"Yoruichi would be a great godparent!"

Laughing outright, Rukia tried not to fall off the bed. "Ichigo, that's preposterous! My brother and Yoruichi absolutely hate each other; talk about dysfunctional."

Smirking, Ichigo replied, "Exactly. Well, I don't believe they hate each other, Rukia. I think there is some history between the two. Maybe they dated before, and it ended ugly. I don't know, but she's the perfect solution to pair up with your brother."

"I'm not meddling in his affairs, Ichigo, but if you want Yoruichi as a godparent, then I agree. Like you said before, she may not accept."

Walking over to Rukia, Ichigo asked. "How about we postpone this conversation until after I get back? "I don't want to spend the last few moments arguing over this."

"Fine, with me, Ichigo," Rukia agreed. She reached up to grab his hands and slowly guided him back to bed. "I wish we had time for other things, but I know the servants will knock on the door shortly."

"Well, I'll just have to kiss you senselessly," replied Ichigo, leaning down to do just that. What seemed like hours later, but only took a few minutes, the pair came up for air smiling at each other. "Will that hold you for the next few months, Rukia?" Ichigo jokingly asked.

Sighing, she responded, "That will have to do. I hear the servants walking about. It's time for you to go."

"Yeah, but I sure as hell don't want to."

Anticipating the knock on the door, the couple decided not to wait on the servant and opened the door. Startling the servant, Rukia replied to her, "You're excused; we can walk ourselves down," Rukia replied.

"Yes, ma'am," the servant acknowledged.

They met Byakuya in the living room. "Good Morning, Nii-sama," Rukia replied.

"Good Morning, Rukia. Are you ready, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am, Byakuya," Ichigo replied. Turning to Rukia again, he pulled her into a fierce hug, whispering in her ear. "I love you so much. Remember the promise I made to you last night."

Trying not to cry, Rukia kissed Ichigo and hugged him tighter, "I won't forget. I love you too."

"You are in control of the household, Rukia," Byakuya reminded her. Then, he turned to Ichigo, "Let us be on own way."

Looking back at his wife one last time, Ichigo responded, "Okay."

Both men turned and flash stepped to the underground bunker Captain Yamamoto selected for them. Captain Yamamoto requested all the captains and vice-captains to the sight in order to explain this unusual process. They all watched silently as Captain Yamamoto closed the bunker. He informed all the captains to permit no one near the bunker, no matter how high the pressure. Now begins the six-months of torture.


	4. Training

"Ichigo, for the next six months I will train you in the arts of Kido, and help you to strengthen your fighting abilities," By

**SUMMARY: **Ichigo and Rukia are married and having their first child. What happens when they ask Byakuya Kuchiki to become a godparent?

**A/N**: I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but this seems to be my hardest and longest chapter yet. Please send a review if you like or hate my story. I want to know what you think! Do not forget that Ichigo does not know about the twins yet. He thinks he is only having one child. In addition, I tried to use the Kidou spells correctly; if I did not please let me know so I can correct them. I will fix all errors later.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would pay my bills on time.

"**TRAINING"**

Once the bunker closed over them, Byakuya and Ichigo looked upwards to see the stunning cloudless sky. Captain Yamamoto reminded them to use the sky in order to differentiate between day and night. Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo – once he thought of as a ryoka boy, but sees him as a man, now. Ichigo, who managed to capture the heart of his sister, and is now his brother-n-law. More astonishingly, is the fact that Ichigo taught him a thing or two about "family before duty." Now he can repay the favor.

"Before we start, Ichigo, do you know the meaning of Kidou, or Demon Arts, as most people refer them?" Byakuya asked.

"No, I don't, and I've only seen a few people use them."

"The Demon Arts are spells used by the Soul Society for binding, blasting, and healing. Although we allow lower level Shinigami to gain knowledge of these spells, we prohibit the use of them until they have reached upper level status. There are two types of Kidou: Bakudou are "binding spells" and Hadou are the "blasting spells". Only the Fourth Division Shinigami use the healing spells. If you want to learn those spells, then you must request permission from Captain Retsu Unohana," Byakuya explained.

"I think I'm going to have a hard time learning the first two," Ichigo replied.

"The spells are easy to learn, but hard to execute. We will use most of the six months on training and executing Kidou spells."

Ichigo sighed aloud, not responding to his brother-n-law. He understood the difficulty surrounding Kidou, but he believed he could master these spells well before the six months were up.

"I want to talk about your Hollow for a minute, Ichigo," Byakuya announced, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"What about him?" Ichigo asked.

"Has anyone seen him or am I the first?" Byakuya asked.

"You, Urahara Kisuke, and Yoruichi Shihouin saw my mask. Rukia knows about him, but she has not seen the mask. He appeared in front of you because he felt I was dying, and he wanted to take over," Ichigo explained.

"In essence, your Hollow protected you from dying?"

"Yeah, but it's not as simple as that. He wants to be in control. I constantly monitor his movements for fear that he may take over my soul one day. He doesn't like the way I battle, so if I get hurt, that's his opportunity to take over."

"I think we should take time to strengthen your resolve against him. We will start your Kidou training first," replied Byakuya.

Not giving Ichigo any previous notice, Byakuya called out his first incantation. "Bakudou Number 1, 'Sai'"! Effortlessly Byakuya restrained Ichigo, bounding his hands around his back.

Ichigo rolling his eyes, murmured under his breath, "Isn't this vaguely familiar."

"Did you say something Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Not really, I just remember my wife placing this same spell on me when we first met. I think I fell in love with her from that moment on."

Smirking, Byakuya released him. "This is the very first Kidou spell that the Soul Society Academy teaches its students. The name of this incantation is "Sai", which means obstruction. As you noticed, it restrains your enemies' hands around their back. Rukia is great at Kidou spells. I am not surprised she used this on you. Okay, now you try."

Ichigo did as instructed and managed to bind one of Byakuya's hands.

"What the heck!" He asked in frustration. "I said the exact incantation you did."

"Concentrate your spiritual pressure on the task at hand, Ichigo. That is your biggest weakness. You need to manipulate your energy to conduct the spell. Now try again."

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. Raising his hands and focusing his attention, he recited the spell. Byakuya hit the ground hard with his arms bound tightly behind his back.

"Very…good…" Byakuya huffed, bringing himself back to his feet. "You have to control your spiritual pressure more effectively if you want to become captain, Ichigo."

"Alright, Byakuya," Ichigo replied dejectedly.

"Ichigo you will call me Sensei for now on. This is your chance to learn respect while we train," Byakuya replied.

Frowning slightly, Ichigo answered, "Yes, Sensei."

"Now let's continue training for a few hours."

Ichigo and Byakuya worked on this one incantation for several hours before Byakuya halted the training for the day. They decided to take a dip in the healing pool, and get some rest for the night. While soothing their tired bodies, Ichigo decided to talk to Byakuya about becoming a godparent. _Rukia will kill me when she finds out I talked to him without her, but I have to test his willingness to be apart of my family._

"Sensei, I wanted to talk to you about a personal matter," Ichigo began.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, turning towards him.

"Do you know the meaning of godparents?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"Well, when a couple has a baby, they choose either close friends or family members to become godparents of the child. The godparents provide a safe haven for the child on the happenstance that the parents die."

"How does this concern me?" Byakuya asked.

"Rukia and I decided to ask you to become godparent to our child."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a moment with a shocked expression. Saying nothing, he arose from the pool and went to his clothing bag. As he dressed, he frowned slightly. He cannot believe that Ichigo would want him close to his family. Meanwhile, Ichigo said nothing else as he stared at Byakuya. _I knew he would not agree to this idea. He does not want to associate with my child or me at all._

"Are you sure Rukia agreed to this, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, startling Ichigo.

"Sure. As I said, we discussed it. Since you're the only relative she has, then it is logical for you to become the godparent," Ichigo replied.

"I accept your request to become godparent of your child, Ichigo. I promise not to use all the nobility rules in order to raise him or her."

Ichigo nodded his head, and rose out of the pool. Donning his clothes, he perused this new side of his brother-n-law. He realized that many people do not get to see this softer side of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Most Shinigami saw him as an uptight captain, who constantly demonstrated the powers of the nobility. _Rukia was right – Byakuya Kuchiki is the better person to raise our child_, Ichigo finally acknowledged to himself.

"Ichigo, let's get some sleep. We have a great deal of ground to cover tomorrow. These six months will proceed quickly and I want you fully trained before you confront Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"I wonder if I have to battle another captain. If so, I hope it is not Zaraki. That guy tries to kill me every time."

"I do not know, but we will test your Hollow form so that he knows not to use so much force if you do battle." The two went to their separate tents to get what little sleep they could.

The next morning Ichigo awoke before Byakuya Kuchiki. He got little sleep because his mind wandered all night. The only thing he thought about was being next to Rukia – having her lie in his arms as he rubbed her pregnant stomach, seeing her smiling face earlier in the morning. He never thought that the separation would be this hard. Even though he is a teenager, he stepped up like a man to protect his wife, protect his family. He planned to watch his child grow into a smart, strong, independent person. As the sun rose into the sky, Ichigo sat quietly as Byakuya, no his "Sensei", awakened to the new day. While Byakuya dressed, Ichigo already completed his stretching exercises and prepared breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Byakuya greeted.

"Good morning, Sensei," Ichigo responded, bowing low to the ground.

"Ichigo, I know you hate having to call me Sensei, but I'm preparing you for your captainship. Of course, you will have your own subordinates who will bow to you and respect you. It is a necessity for you to do the same when confronted by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the nobles of Soul Society."

"I understand, Sensei. It is not that I do not have respect for all of you, but I am used to calling people by their first names, especially if I battled them, or they healed me after a battle. It's something I have to conquer," Ichigo explained.

"Now that we cleared the issue, I want to explain the plan for the next six months. For one month, I will teach and train you in the Bakudou form of the Demon Arts. Then, you have a month to strengthen your technique on the binding spells. If you succeed, then we will move on to the Hadou form. I will not teach you all of the blasting and binding spells at one time. As you grow into your captainship, other Kidou forms will become available to you. Afterwards, I want to concentrate two months on working with your resolve to control your Hollow a little better. Then, we will train on fighting techniques," Byakuya announced.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, and replied with a "Yes, Sensei." Following Byakuya to the designated training area, Byakuya began teaching Ichigo the other forms of Kidou. The next incantation Byakuya taught Ichigo was Bakudou Number 61, or Rikujoukourou, which means "Six staves of binding light".

**A/N: Byakuya used this same method while battling Renji. **

After two months of learning Bakudou spells, Ichigo mastered two spells, Bakudou Number 1 and Bakudou Number 61. He is frustrated that he cannot learn the other incantations.

"Damn it, why can't I get this right! I battled and defeated captains, but I can't master these simple spells!" Ichigo yelled out in frustration.

"Ichigo, you need to slow down and breathe evenly," Byakuya replied calmly. "These spells take some Shinigami years to learn. Not all captains and lieutenants mastered Kidou. You need to quit thinking negatively about this."

Breathing slowly and evenly, Ichigo finally processed his Sensei's latest comment.

"What do you mean not all captains and lieutenants have not mastered Kidou?"

Knowing that Ichigo was going to explode any second now, Byakuya kept his cool and replied, "Most of the captains do not know all the forms of Kidou. For example, Captain Zaraki relies on straight brute strength because his reiatsu is exponential. He doesn't need to learn Kidou unless he wants to."

"Why am I learning spells if I don't have to?" Ichigo squeaked out in a strained voice.

"I felt that you should know the Demon Arts because you can't rely on brute strength all the time. I know you have Zangetsu and your hollow protecting you, but on the happenstance that you don't have your sword, then you need another escape route for fighting," Byakuya responded.

Little did Byakuya and Ichigo know that this argument awakened Ichigo's hollow, Shadow. He made plans to shake up both of their worlds if he gets the opportunity to execute them. Sitting inside of Ichigo's inner world, Shadow and Zangetsu have an interesting conversation.

'Ichigo sounds a little ticked off, Old Man.'

'Yes, it appears that he is not mastering the Demon Arts,' Zangetsu replied.

'He doesn't know that I've learned and practiced Kidou alongside him. Of course, I'm better at it,' Shadow smirked.

'What are you planning?' Zangetsu questioned.

'Well, I thought I'd demonstrate my skills to Ichigo and this Byakuya dude. There's no way I would call him "Sensei"; Ichigo is such a punk," Shadow answered.

'Hmm, well, don't hurt anybody.'

'I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything. Besides, I'm just having a little fun,' the hollow replied. Turning around to concentrate on Ichigo's spiritual pressure, he called out, 'ICHIGO!'

Ichigo stumbled with his incantations when he heard his hollow call out to him. He didn't know whether to answer him in front of Byakuya or do so in private.

'ICHIGO!' Shadow yelled again, more forcefully this time.

"Sensei, may I take a break in order to regain my concentration to master the spells?"

"Take five minutes, Ichigo," Byakuya responded.

"Yes, Sensei," Ichigo replied, bowing properly to him. Walking to a secluded spot, Ichigo withdrew into his other world. Facing Shadow and Zangetsu, Ichigo rudely announced, "What's the urgency, Old Man?"

'I called you to discuss your lack of mastering Kidou, Ichigo,' Zangetsu replied.

"I'm doing the best that I can. It is not as if I have years to learn this crap. Give me a break already," Ichigo huffed.

'I hate to break it to you, King, but I have mastered the same spells that you are having difficulty in,' Shadow snidely remarked.

Ichigo turned around with a shocked expression, replying, "No way; That's impossible."

Noticing Zangetsu's silence, Ichigo formed a horrible expression on his face as he stared open-mouthed at his hollow.

'No it's possible, King. Shall I demonstrate?'

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked suddenly afraid of Shadow.

'I thought a little demonstration with your Sensei should convince you that I'm just as capable of learning the Demon Arts as you, King,' his hollow snidely replied. 'How about you take a seat in here, and I go do my thing?'

"Don't you dare…?" Ichigo began.

'Bakudou Number 1 "Sai!" Ichigo's hollow announced. Suddenly Ichigo's spiritual hands bound tightly behind his back. He fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Laughing, Shadow replied, 'I told ya, King, that I'm taking control for a while. I want to show you how good I am. Good-bye for now, King.'

"Wait, don't hurt Byakuya. Rukia would never forgive me if something happened to her brother. I promised not to hurt him," Ichigo wailed.

'You promised, but I didn't, King. I'll make a promise not to cut him up too bad,' Ichigo's hollow replied, laughing again.

'Ichigo, I will make sure harm doesn't come to your brother-n-law,' Zangetsu finally responded.

"How could you let him do this to me, Old Man? This is going to be a disaster!" Ichigo yelled.

'Ichigo, you need to pay attention to what he does, and then maybe you will learn how to master the Demon Arts. For now, you must be patient,' Zangetsu answered.

"Whatever," Ichigo huffed, as he sat up. He was stuck inside his other world until his hollow decided to let him out.

"Ichigo your five minutes is up. We need to get back to training," Byakuya announced, tapping his pupil on the shoulder.

"Yo!" a voice ranged out.

Byakuya turned around and scowled at the boy. "What did you just say to me? You need to show me respect Ichigo!"

"I ain't got to do nothing', Byakuya Kuchiki. Why don't you show me respect for a change."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya replied, stalking towards Ichigo. Each word Byakuya spoke, he accentuated with a hard step. "I… need… to… show… you… What?"

"You heard me Byakuya….R…E…S…P…E…C…T! Oh, and I ain't Ichigo if you haven't already guessed."

"Really? Then, who are you?" Byakuya looked closely into Ichigo's eyes, and then he noticed the change in color of his pupils. Backing up a couple of steps, Byakuya noticed then that this is Ichigo's body, but his soul is not inside.

"You are his Hollow, I presume?" Byakuya asked.

"Give the man a prize! My name is Shadow," Ichigo's hollow responded, finally showing his mask.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to demonstrate my superiority at mastering Kidou. Will you play with me?" Shadow whispered the words in a child-like voice.

"Very well, let's begin," Byakuya, replied.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier, Hadou Number 31, Shakkahou!" Ichigo's hollow called. A large red flame flashed out towards Byakuya, and he had seconds to react before the incantation hit him.

Sliding on his feet, Byakuya huffed, "I have not taught Ichigo Hadou spells yet! How do you know them?"

"I told ya; I'm so much better at Kidou than Ichigo," the hollow replied. Continuing with the fight, "Hadou Number 4 Byakurai!" Ichigo's hollow sent white lightning to Byakuya, who could not escape this hit. The lightning singed the ends of his captain's haori.

Back inside Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo became enraged at his hollow.

"Damn it, Old Man, I told him not to hurt Byakuya!"

"Ichigo, he only singed the edges of his robe. You need to calm down," Zangetsu replied.

"No, I need to get out of here before it's too late," Ichigo replied struggling to get loose from his confinement.

Meanwhile, Shadow had Byakuya Kuchiki on the run. Apparently, he learned all the spells of Bakudou and Hadou. Byakuya sensed that the hollow wanted to do much harm to his body. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped, and started struggling to himself. Ichigo managed to free his inner spirit.

"STOP!" Ichigo commanded his hollow.

"No, I will not let you control me. I want to fight him. You stopped me before; I refuse to allow you to stop me again!" Ichigo's hollow wailed.

"Go away!" Ichigo commanded again, as he brought his hollow into the inner world.

Ichigo brought his spirit back into his body, and slowly removed the mask from his face.

"Sorry about that, Byakuya, umm, I mean, Sensei. He trapped me inside with Kidou," Ichigo explained.

Byakuya looked stupefied as he watched Ichigo take control of his body again.

"Will this happen again, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know, Sensei. As I explained earlier, he has an ulterior motive; he will trap me inside my inner world every chance he gets."

"Well, then, I better prepare myself for the next time he shows up," Byakuya announced. "That's enough of training for today."

Ichigo watched as Byakuya walked away from him. He has never seen the Sixth Division Captain, his brother-n-law, this shaken before. He dreaded seeing Rukia again, and explaining the situation to her. _She is going to be highly upset because I broke my promise to her._ Sighing, Ichigo headed towards the healing pool to soak and then to his tent for some rest. He willed his mind to take a break, too.


	5. Baby Shower

"Baby Shower"

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia are married and expecting a child. What happens if they ask Byakuya Kuchiki to become a godparent?

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my reviewers and well-wishers. Please review if you like my story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but I am laying claim to Kristos. I hope no one else has him because it took me 3 days to come up with the name.

"**Baby Shower"**

While Ichigo and Byakuya trained underground, things did not bode well for Rukia Kurosaki. She was four months pregnant, craving the most unusual foods (she wished Orihime was there to cook for her), and she yearned for her husband. Yoruichi Shihouin and Rangiku Matsumoto decided to throw a surprise baby shower for Rukia. Even though Rukia wanted to tell Ichigo the news about the babies – yes, she was having twin, Rangiku informed all the upper level Soul Reapers about the news. Rukia missed her talks with Renji, but he has not forgiven her for secretly marrying Ichigo. She believed their friendship ended. Yoruichi and Rangiku traveled to the Kuchiki's private manor to inform the staff of the baby shower.

"We prefer to host the baby shower in the formal living room. We need everything decorated and ready the day before the shower. In addition, I feel Rukia's room must be expanded into the guest room, since the babies' will sleep there," Yoruichi informed Kristos, the head staffer.

Looking very pale at this moment, Kristos replied, "Instead of tearing down the wall, we can separate the two rooms with a connecting door." He hoped Mistresses Yoruichi and Rangiku agreed with his idea because the thought of destroying any part of Master Byakuya's house, well, he shutters at the thought.

"Great idea, Kristos; Now, we need the room painted a nice, cool color," Yoruichi replied to the staff.

"How about a pale green or light blue, Richi?" suggested Rangiku.

"Excellent, choice, Ran," Yourichi agreed, nodding her head.

Turning back to address Kristos, "Once the color is decided, I will send it to you no later than Thursday."

"Mistress Yourichi, does Master Byakuya know about these plans?" Kristos asked worriedly.

Smirking at the question, Yourichi answered, "Byakuya is in the middle of intense training right now. He doesn't have the time for trivial matters such as this. Besides, this is for his one and only sister. I'll make sure he doesn't fire you for changing the manor."

On Saturday, Rangiku and Yachiru teamed with Captain Ukitake to keep Rukia busy all day. Guiltily, he gave Rukia two weeks' worth of paperwork, in order to keep her at the office. At sunset, Rangiku barged into Rukia's office with a blindfold in her hands.

"Hey, Rukia," she replied.

Startled, Rukia looks up to see her best friend, "Oh, hey, Ran, what brings you by?"

"I have a surprise for you, but I have to blindfold you first."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw everything first hand, silly!"

"Hem, well, okay," Rukia half-heartedly agreed.

Allowing Rangiku to place the blindfold across her eyes, she said, "Does this have anything to do with my birthday because it was two months ago?"

"Oi! I forgot about your birthday, Rukia. We will add that to the celebration. I'll make sure the bartender serves you warm milk," Rangiku joked.

Rangiku escorted Rukia home; her guests waited until Rukia removed her blindfold and yelled "Surprise!"

Rukia looked around with tears in her eyes. Almost all of the captains and lieutenants were there, but she was extremely happy to see Nanao, Isane, and Kyone there.

"Thank you, everybody; I'm so happy to see you all here!" Rukia exclaimed.

No one was particularly upset when Rukia cried aloud because lately she was more hormonal than emotional.

"Before you create a flood, Rukia, come and open your presents," Yoruichi said, pulling a teary Rukia to the couch, where she sat in front of all her baby shower presents.

"So many presents – you didn't have to get me so much stuff!" Rukia exclaimed, rubbing her hand against all the silky wrapping paper.

"Nonsense, Rukia," Rangiku mentioned, "Besides, we needed a way to celebrate!"

"Without sake, I might add," Nanao added whilst glaring at Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku.

"Rukia, open this box first," Yoruichi announced, as she pushed a small square box towards her.

"It's so small. I wonder what it is," Rukia replied. She slowly opened the box because she wanted to reuse it for the next wedding or baby shower – _hopefully Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya_, Rukia thought. Rukia lifted the top of the box, and saw a gift certificate inside.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It is a gift certificate to Karakura Jewelry Store, Rukia," Yoruichi answered. "I promised Ichigo to hand you this present at the baby shower. It's for a Mother's Day Ring, where the jeweler will engrave your and the babies' birthstones into it."

"Oh, wow!" Rukia exclaimed, setting off another bout of tears. Hugging a tearful Rukia, Yoruichi explained, "Ichigo's mother, Masaki, had a Mother's Day ring. It had three birthstones set into it – one for her birthday, one for Ichigo and one for Karin and Yuzu. You should have the jeweler make it before Ichigo returns from his training."

"That's a great plan, Yourichi. Thank you so much!" Rukia answered.

"You haven't opened my presents yet, so don't thank me, yet," Yourichi said, laughing.

Rukia opened the rest of the presents, realizing that she had two of everything. The clothing items were mostly pink for girl and blue for boy. The funniest present Rukia received was from Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru who gave toy swords for the twins. Captain Zaraki wrote a note saying, "I can't wait to fight the spawns of Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Afterwards, everyone mingled around the room, chatting with each other. It is not often that the captains and lieutenants relaxed, so everyone took advantage of this celebration. Yoruichi stood up, tapping a spoon to the side of her glass, "If everyone will gather around, please, I have an announcement." All the captains and lieutenants walked into the room, gathering around Rukia.

"Rukia, dear, we have another surprise for you," Yoruichi said, smiling down at her.

"What? I think I have more than enough presents, Yoruichi."

"This is a compilation surprise from all the captains and lieutenants in the Seireitei. Now, come with me upstairs," Yoruichi laughingly replied.

Pulling Rukia up from the sofa, they lead everyone into the newly painted nursery. The colors of the walls were a mixture of light green and blue. Apparently, Rangiku and Yoruichi could not decide which color to use in the room.

"This is your nursery, Rukia. After you name the twins, we will stencil their names on the wall," Rangiku announced.

Speechless, Rukia walked around the room. She lightly touched the two cribs, the changing tables, the two dressers, everything. Rukia finally broke down in a sobbing fit. "What's wrong, Rukia?" Captain Retsu Unohana came up to Rukia, pulling her into a warm, motherly embrace.

"I miss Ichigo. He missed everything you have done for us and babies."

"I know, but Ichigo is becoming stronger with the intention to protect you and the twins," Retsu replied.

"I understand, but it's so hard. Each and every one of you performed such a selfless act, and I don't think we can ever repay you for your kindness."

"Don't you worry, Rukia, Ichigo will thank us all, even if I have to beat it out of him," Captain Zaraki replied. Suddenly, everyone started laughing. Leave it up to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki to break the ice.

When the party concluded and everyone returned to their divisions, Yoruichi stayed to help Rukia clean up the room. As Yoruichi picked up plates and glasses, Rukia sorted the clothing into boy and girl piles. Although Rukia and Ichigo never finished their discussion on godparents, she decided to throw the question out to Yoruichi while she had the chance.

"Hey, Yoruichi, have you ever heard of godparents."

"No, I haven't. What are they?"

"Ichigo explained it as friends or relatives designated to care for a child, should anything happen to the parents."

"Oh, that's interesting, so why are you asking me about it?"

"Well, it's a tradition among the living world, and since Ichigo and I are soul reapers, we want to have provisions made for the twins," Rukia explained, hesitating for a moment.

Yoruichi, sensing that Rukia had not finished her explanation, said nothing. Rukia took the hint and continued with her story.

"We, Ichigo and I, wanted you to become godparent to the twins."

Speechless, Yoruichi plopped down heavily on the sofa, staring at Rukia. She couldn't believe what she just asked of her.

"Rukia, um, I really don't know anything about raising a child, let alone twins," Yoruichi stammered.

"I don't know anything about raising twins either, Yoruichi, but it's a learning process, which you can learn with me," Rukia answered.

Seeing Yoruichi's blank expression, Rukia decided to lay all the cards on the table. _Ichigo will kill me when he finds out I did this without him,_ Rukia thought to herself.

Sighing aloud, she continued, "Yoruichi, look at me." Yoruichi turned her head towards Rukia, still wearing the blank look on her face.

"I know I sprung this idea suddenly, but Ichigo and I discussed this and we thought that you would be the better person because you undertook to care for Ichigo while he engaged in my rescue attempt."

Smiling at the picture Rukia formed for her, Yoruichi replied, "I understand that, but raising a child is totally different, Rukia. I don't want to be like your sister, Hisana, who gave you up because she couldn't handle raising a child alone."

"I've forgiven my sister, Yoruichi. She did what she had to do. Besides, you won't be alone in the process. This is a provision anyway; Ichigo and I have no intentions of dying just yet."

"Wait a minute, Rukia. You said I wouldn't be alone in this. What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I wanted to wait until Ichigo returned, but I guess I have to tell you everything now," Rukia answered. "At first, we thought about asking Isshin to become godparent, but since he's raising Yuzu and Karin, we didn't want to bother him with another obligation. That's when I volunteered my brother as godparent."

Yoruichi jumped off the sofa, laughing so hard, she had to hold her sides. "Yeah, right, Byakuya as a godparent! I'm sure Ichigo agreed to that," Yoruichi exclaimed sarcastically.

Waiting until Yoruichi finished laughing at her, Rukia replied sourly, "If you are through laughing at my idea. I will finish our discussion."

"Sorry, but that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of, Rukia."

"Well, Ichigo agreed with you, which is why he nominated you to become the second godparent."

Yoruichi stopped laughing at gaped at her. "What? You can't be serious, Rukia."

Grinning snidely, Rukia answered, "Oh, but I am Yoruichi. That is the deal between Ichigo and me. If my brother agrees to become godparent, then you have to become one as well. There is no negotiation on the matter."

"You can't do this to me, Rukia. I refuse to work with that man," Yoruichi yelled.

Rukia watched intently as her friend paced the living room furiously mumbling. Suddenly Yoruichi stopped and glared at her friend.

"I can't believe you made that deal with Ichigo without talking to me first, Rukia." Yoruichi spoke vehemently. "If you knew how much I want to strangle that man, Byakuya Kuchiki, then you wouldn't have done this to me."

"Yoruichi, sit down and explain to me why you abhor my brother so much," Rukia responded. Sighing, Yoruichi dragged her body back to the sofa, and sat down with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate Byakuya, Rukia, but sometimes I wish I did. Our turbulent past has haunted me all my life. It's impossible for Byakuya and me to become godparents of the twins."

"Yoruichi, you would deny this request, simply because you two have a 'turbulent past'?" Rukia asked. "I have a tumultuous past, but Ichigo loves me for me. I had problems with us dating because I'm ten times his age, but he doesn't see that. I think the two of you can overcome your problems and do this for your family."

Crying silently and openly, Yoruichi sniffed, "You think of me as family?"

"Of course I do, silly. You protected Ichigo and trained him to fight. You helped him overcome his fear and anxiety in order to rescue me from certain death. You have taken care of me like any sister can – yes, I do think of you as family, Yoruichi," Rukia responded, pulling a sobbing Yoruichi into a fierce hug. Continuing Rukia said, "If you don't want to tell me about your past with my brother, then I accept your decision, please say you will work with him as godparents of my children."

"We don't know if Byakuya will accept the position or not," Yoruichi interjected.

"True, but I'm his sister, he better not deny me," Rukia answered with an evil grin.

Laughing a little hysterically, Yoruichi responded, "You look a tad bit scary, Rukia."

Rukia laughed aloud, and then suddenly she grabbed her stomach. "Oh!"

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Yoruichi rushed to Rukia's side to help her sit on the sofa. By this time, the contractions are hitting Rukia very hard. Groaning and sobbing aloud, "I think I'm in labor! This cannot be! I'm two months early!" With one last gasp, Rukia yelled, "ICHIGO!"


	6. Baby Shower Repost

"Baby Shower"

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia are married and expecting a child. What happens if they ask Byakuya Kuchiki to become a godparent?

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my reviewers and well-wishers. Please review if you like my story! I am reposting this chapter because I made an error the first time. It may show up twice, and for that, I am truly sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but I am laying claim to Kristos. I hope no one else has him because it took me 3 days to come up with the name.

"**Baby Shower"**

While Ichigo and Byakuya trained underground, things did not bode well for Rukia Kurosaki. She was four months pregnant, craving the most unusual foods (she wished Orihime was there to cook for her), and she yearned for her husband. Yoruichi Shihouin and Rangiku Matsumoto decided to throw a surprise baby shower for Rukia. Even though Rukia wanted to tell Ichigo the news about the babies – yes, she was having twin, Rangiku informed all the upper level Soul Reapers about the news. Rukia missed her talks with Renji, but he has not forgiven her for secretly marrying Ichigo. She believed their friendship ended. Yoruichi and Rangiku traveled to the Kuchiki's private manor to inform the staff of the baby shower.

"We prefer to host the baby shower in the formal living room. We need everything decorated and ready the day before the shower. In addition, I feel Rukia's room must be expanded into the guest room, since the babies' will sleep there," Yoruichi informed Kristos, the head staffer.

Looking very pale at this moment, Kristos replied, "Instead of tearing down the wall, we can separate the two rooms with a connecting door." He hoped Mistresses Yoruichi and Rangiku agreed with his idea because the thought of destroying any part of Master Byakuya's house, well, he shutters at the thought.

"Great idea, Kristos; Now, we need the room painted a nice, cool color," Yoruichi replied to the staff.

"How about a pale green or light blue, Richi?" suggested Rangiku.

"Excellent, choice, Ran," Yourichi agreed, nodding her head.

Turning back to address Kristos, "Once the color is decided, I will send it to you no later than Thursday."

"Mistress Yourichi, does Master Byakuya know about these plans?" Kristos asked worriedly.

Smirking at the question, Yourichi answered, "Byakuya is in the middle of intense training right now. He doesn't have the time for trivial matters such as this. Besides, this is for his one and only sister. I'll make sure he doesn't fire you for changing the manor."

On Saturday, Rangiku and Yachiru teamed with Captain Ukitake to keep Rukia busy all day. Guiltily, he gave Rukia two weeks' worth of paperwork, in order to keep her at the office. At sunset, Rangiku barged into Rukia's office with a blindfold in her hands.

"Hey, Rukia," she replied.

Startled, Rukia looks up to see her best friend, "Oh, hey, Ran, what brings you by?"

"I have a surprise for you, but I have to blindfold you first."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw everything first hand, silly!"

"Hem, well, okay," Rukia half-heartedly agreed.

Allowing Rangiku to place the blindfold across her eyes, she said, "Does this have anything to do with my birthday because it was two months ago?"

"Oi! I forgot about your birthday, Rukia. We will add that to the celebration. I'll make sure the bartender serves you warm milk," Rangiku joked.

Rangiku escorted Rukia home; her guests waited until Rukia removed her blindfold and yelled "Surprise!"

Rukia looked around with tears in her eyes. Almost all of the captains and lieutenants were there, but she was extremely happy to see Nanao, Isane, and Kyone there.

"Thank you, everybody; I'm so happy to see you all here!" Rukia exclaimed.

No one was particularly upset when Rukia cried aloud because lately she was more hormonal than emotional.

"Before you create a flood, Rukia, come and open your presents," Yoruichi said, pulling a teary Rukia to the couch, where she sat in front of all her baby shower presents.

"So many presents – you didn't have to get me so much stuff!" Rukia exclaimed, rubbing her hand against all the silky wrapping paper.

"Nonsense, Rukia," Rangiku mentioned, "Besides, we needed a way to celebrate!"

"Without sake, I might add," Nanao added whilst glaring at Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku.

"Rukia, open this box first," Yoruichi announced, as she pushed a small square box towards her.

"It's so small. I wonder what it is," Rukia replied. She slowly opened the box because she wanted to reuse it for the next wedding or baby shower – _hopefully Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya_, Rukia thought. Rukia lifted the top of the box, and saw a gift certificate inside.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It is a gift certificate to Karakura Jewelry Store, Rukia," Yoruichi answered. "I promised Ichigo to hand you this present at the baby shower. It's for a Mother's Day Ring, where the jeweler will engrave your and the babies' birthstones into it."

"Oh, wow!" Rukia exclaimed, setting off another bout of tears. Hugging a tearful Rukia, Yoruichi explained, "Ichigo's mother, Masaki, had a Mother's Day ring. It had three birthstones set into it – one for her birthday, one for Ichigo and one for Karin and Yuzu. You should have the jeweler make it before Ichigo returns from his training."

"That's a great plan, Yourichi. Thank you so much!" Rukia answered.

"You haven't opened my presents yet, so don't thank me, yet," Yourichi said, laughing.

Rukia opened the rest of the presents, realizing that she had two of everything. The clothing items were mostly pink for girl and blue for boy. The funniest present Rukia received was from Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru who gave toy swords for the twins. Captain Zaraki wrote a note saying, "I can't wait to fight the spawns of Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Afterwards, everyone mingled around the room, chatting with each other. It is not often that the captains and lieutenants relaxed, so everyone took advantage of this celebration. Yoruichi stood up, tapping a spoon to the side of her glass, "If everyone will gather around, please, I have an announcement." All the captains and lieutenants walked into the room, gathering around Rukia.

"Rukia, dear, we have another surprise for you," Yoruichi said, smiling down at her.

"What? I think I have more than enough presents, Yoruichi."

"This is a compilation surprise from all the captains and lieutenants in the Seireitei. Now, come with me upstairs," Yoruichi laughingly replied.

Pulling Rukia up from the sofa, they lead everyone into the newly painted nursery. The colors of the walls were a mixture of light green and blue. Apparently, Rangiku and Yoruichi could not decide which color to use in the room.

"This is your nursery, Rukia. After you name the twins, we will stencil their names on the wall," Rangiku announced.

Speechless, Rukia walked around the room. She lightly touched the two cribs, the changing tables, the two dressers, everything. Rukia finally broke down in a sobbing fit. "What's wrong, Rukia?" Captain Retsu Unohana came up to Rukia, pulling her into a warm, motherly embrace.

"I miss Ichigo. He missed everything you have done for us and babies."

"I know, but Ichigo is becoming stronger with the intention to protect you and the twins," Retsu replied.

"I understand, but it's so hard. Each and every one of you performed such a selfless act, and I don't think we can ever repay you for your kindness."

"Don't you worry, Rukia, Ichigo will thank us all, even if I have to beat it out of him," Captain Zaraki replied. Suddenly, everyone started laughing. Leave it up to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki to break the ice.

When the party concluded and everyone returned to their divisions, Yoruichi stayed to help Rukia clean up the room. As Yoruichi picked up plates and glasses, Rukia sorted the clothing into boy and girl piles. Although Rukia and Ichigo never finished their discussion on godparents, she decided to throw the question out to Yoruichi while she had the chance.

"Hey, Yoruichi, have you ever heard of godparents."

"No, I haven't. What are they?"

"Ichigo explained it as friends or relatives designated to care for a child, should anything happen to the parents."

"Oh, that's interesting, so why are you asking me about it?"

"Well, it's a tradition among the living world, and since Ichigo and I are soul reapers, we want to have provisions made for the twins," Rukia explained, hesitating for a moment.

Yoruichi, sensing that Rukia had not finished her explanation, said nothing. Rukia took the hint and continued with her story.

"We, Ichigo and I, wanted you to become godparent to the twins."

Speechless, Yoruichi plopped down heavily on the sofa, staring at Rukia. She couldn't believe what she just asked of her.

"Rukia, um, I really don't know anything about raising a child, let alone twins," Yoruichi stammered.

"I don't know anything about raising twins either, Yoruichi, but it's a learning process, which you can learn with me," Rukia answered.

Seeing Yoruichi's blank expression, Rukia decided to lay all the cards on the table. _Ichigo will kill me when he finds out I did this without him,_ Rukia thought to herself.

Sighing aloud, she continued, "Yoruichi, look at me." Yoruichi turned her head towards Rukia, still wearing the blank look on her face.

"I know I sprung this idea suddenly, but Ichigo and I discussed this and we thought that you would be the better person because you undertook to care for Ichigo while he engaged in my rescue attempt."

Smiling at the picture Rukia formed for her, Yoruichi replied, "I understand that, but raising a child is totally different, Rukia. I don't want to be like your sister, Hisana, who gave you up because she couldn't handle raising a child alone."

"I've forgiven my sister, Yoruichi. She did what she had to do. Besides, you won't be alone in the process. This is a provision anyway; Ichigo and I have no intentions of dying just yet."

"Wait a minute, Rukia. You said I wouldn't be alone in this. What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I wanted to wait until Ichigo returned, but I guess I have to tell you everything now," Rukia answered. "At first, we thought about asking Isshin to become godparent, but since he's raising Yuzu and Karin, we didn't want to bother him with another obligation. That's when I volunteered my brother as godparent."

Yoruichi jumped off the sofa, laughing so hard, she had to hold her sides. "Yeah, right, Byakuya as a godparent! I'm sure Ichigo agreed to that," Yoruichi exclaimed sarcastically.

Waiting until Yoruichi finished laughing at her, Rukia replied sourly, "If you are through laughing at my idea. I will finish our discussion."

"Sorry, but that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of, Rukia."

"Well, Ichigo agreed with you, which is why he nominated you to become the second godparent."

Yoruichi stopped laughing at gaped at her. "What? You can't be serious, Rukia."

Grinning snidely, Rukia answered, "Oh, but I am Yoruichi. That is the deal between Ichigo and me. If my brother agrees to become godparent, then you have to become one as well. There is no negotiation on the matter."

"You can't do this to me, Rukia. I refuse to work with that man," Yoruichi yelled.

Rukia watched intently as her friend paced the living room furiously mumbling. Suddenly Yoruichi stopped and glared at her friend.

"I can't believe you made that deal with Ichigo without talking to me first, Rukia." Yoruichi spoke vehemently. "If you knew how much I want to strangle that man, Byakuya Kuchiki, then you wouldn't have done this to me."

"Yoruichi, sit down and explain to me why you abhor my brother so much," Rukia responded. Sighing, Yoruichi dragged her body back to the sofa, and sat down with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate Byakuya, Rukia, but sometimes I wish I did. Our turbulent past has haunted me all my life. It's impossible for Byakuya and me to become godparents of the twins."

"Yoruichi, you would deny this request, simply because you two have a 'turbulent past'?" Rukia asked. "I have a tumultuous past, but Ichigo loves me for me. I had problems with us dating because I'm ten times his age, but he doesn't see that. I think the two of you can overcome your problems and do this for your family."

Crying silently and openly, Yoruichi sniffed, "You think of me as family?"

"Of course I do, silly. You protected Ichigo and trained him to fight. You helped him overcome his fear and anxiety in order to rescue me from certain death. You have taken care of me like any sister can – yes, I do think of you as family, Yoruichi," Rukia responded, pulling a sobbing Yoruichi into a fierce hug. Continuing Rukia said, "If you don't want to tell me about your past with my brother, then I accept your decision, please say you will work with him as godparents of my children."

"We don't know if Byakuya will accept the position or not," Yoruichi interjected.

"True, but I'm his sister, he better not deny me," Rukia answered with an evil grin.

Laughing a little hysterically, Yoruichi responded, "You look a tad bit scary, Rukia."

Rukia laughed aloud, and then suddenly she grabbed her stomach. "Oh!"

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Yoruichi rushed to Rukia's side to help her sit on the sofa. By this time, the contractions are hitting Rukia very hard. Groaning and sobbing aloud, "I think I'm in labor! This cannot be! I'm two months early!" With one last gasp, Rukia yelled, "ICHIGO!"


	7. Premature Birth

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers, story alert and story favorite people. I really appreciate all the support for my first story. I hope you continue to read and review! If the characters are OOC or if I made a mistake in grammar, then please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, sadly, the owner of Bleach.

"**Premature Birth"**

Previously: "What's wrong, Rukia?" Yoruichi rushed to Rukia's side to help her sit on the sofa. By this time, the contractions are hitting Rukia very hard. Groaning and sobbing aloud, "I think I'm in labor! This cannot be! I'm two months early!" With one last gasp, Rukia yelled, "ICHIGO!"

Down inside the bunker, Ichigo managed to master the Bakudou form of the Demon Arts, but not the Hadou form. Byakuya decided to give Ichigo a break from Kidou in order to concentrate his efforts in controlling his reiatsu, learning sword techniques, and strengthening his resolve. Although his sensei was a ball buster, Ichigo actually admired him in his coaching skills. _He's actually being patient with me, and helping me become a better person_, Ichigo thought to himself. While they practiced sword skills, Ichigo stopped mid-swing, dropping Zangetsu and clutching his heart tightly.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled aloud, slowly falling to his knees.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you? What's going on?" Byakuya asked, worried about his student.

"I don't know. Suddenly, I felt Rukia calling out to me. Something is wrong with her and the baby."

"How can that be, Ichigo? I didn't know the two of you had a psychic link to each other," Byakuya responded skeptically.

Looking at his sensei angrily, Ichigo's eyes started to change colors.

"Control your emotions, Ichigo! Your hollow is trying to break free!"

"Don't talk as if you know me, Byakuya Kuchiki, because you don't!" Ichigo replied in a harsh tone. "I felt Rukia's reiatsu fluctuating wildly. If you were any kind of brother to her, then you would have felt it too!"

Byakuya stopped cold upon hearing the harsh words from Ichigo, but he knew that the boy was worried about his wife. He refused to believe that Ichigo still harbored hatred for him.

"Ichigo, I know you are very upset, which is why I'm going to ignore that last statement. We can't get out of here by ourselves, so we just have to wait for Captain-Commander Yamamoto to release us."

"This is ridiculous!" Ichigo yelled, his reiatsu flaring uncontrollably higher. Meanwhile, Shadow smirked evilly because he knew Ichigo was going to enter his world and beg for help. Not that he wanted to help Ichigo, but unfortunately, he fell in love with his King's wife. Tired of watching his King flail around yelling at the sky, Shadow called out to him.

"Ichigo let me help!"

"Shadow, what are you talking about? You can't help me – no one can!" Ichigo murmured, as he entered his inner world.

"Change into your Bankai, and give me full control of your body. That might be the only way to escape this hellhole," Shadow replied.

"There is no way I'm giving you full control of my body, Shadow," Ichigo responded. "With that kind of power, you would cause damage to the Seireitei!"

"Ichigo, we do not have time for arguments," Shadow yelled at his King, putting his hands on his hips. "You want to help Rukia don't you?"

Seeing the boy nod his head, he continued, "Well, I do too! I love Rukia too, and if anything happens to her, you will get all depressed on me, and then it will rain again. I don't like the rain, Ichigo!"

"Fine, whether this works or not, you will return my body to me immediately," Ichigo informed his hollow.

"Fine, King, can we get to work now?" Shadow agreed.

Not sure if he made a deal with the devil, literally, Ichigo returned to his body to inform Byakuya of his plan, without mentioning Shadow's part in the plan.

"Bankai!" Ichigo called out his other form. Instantaneously, Shadow took control. Stalking up to the entranceway of the bunker, swinging his sword around by the hilt, Shadow called out the full power of Zangetsu.

"Getsuga tensho!"

Byakuya, and whom he presumed as Ichigo, watched with anticipation as a powerful burst of red and black energy sailed towards the top of the bunker. With a great explosion, rocks the size of boulders rained down on the pair. Once the air cleared, they looked up hoping that the technique worked.

"There's no opening, Ichigo," Byakuya replied with a sad voice, turning towards his student. Ichigo raised his head to look at his sensei, and that is when Byakuya noticed the difference in the boy.

"You are not Ichigo," Byakuya stated the obvious.

"Give the man a prize," Shadow replied. "Have you forgotten my name already? Well, I'll be nice and tell it to you again, it's Shadow."

"Where is Ichigo?"

"He's inside waiting on my return, so I can't chat with you this time. Goodbye, Byakuya Kuchiki." With that said, Shadow returned to the inner world.

Meanwhile back at the Kurosaki house, Isshin awakened with a terrible dread in his heart. Normally he can feel his son's reiatsu, but today he cannot. Instead, he felt that his daughter-n-law was in terrible pain. Where was Ichigo? Deciding he needed to investigate the matter further, Isshin grabbed his captain's haori and flash-stepped to Urahara Kisuke's shop. Sensing the wariness of his bestfriend, Urahara opened the gate to Soul Society without Isshin asking permission.

"Be careful, my friend. I don't know what's going on either, and no, I can't feel Ichigo's reiatsu," Urahara informed his friend.

Nodding his head, Isshin donned his haori, and went through the gate. Once he arrived at the Seireitei, Isshin followed Rukia's fluctuating reiatsu until he reached the Kuchiki manor. Storming inside, he saw Yoruichi holding his daughter-n-law, as blood seeped between her legs.

"Yoruichi what is wrong with Rukia?" Isshin asks frantically.

"She's in labor, but something is wrong with the babies," Yoruichi answered. "I've already sent for Captain Unohana from the Fourth Division."

"Okay, well, we need to staunch the blood flow," Isshin replied, going into doctor mode. "Rukia, honey, can you hear me?"

"Da-daddy Is-shin," Rukia moaned.

"Yes, Rukia, it's Daddy Isshin. I need you to stay in this position and do not move. I need you stay awake, too, honey. Don't go to sleep!"

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He's on his way, but you may have to deliver the twins before they get here. Oh, and you can explain why you didn't tell anybody that there were two babies, instead of one," he reminded her.

"I-I didn't know before Ichigo went to train underground. He doesn't know," she answered.

Isshin turned towards Yoruichi with a quizzical face. "What is she talking about Yoruichi?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto agreed to Ichigo becoming captain of the Fifth Division, only if he trained for six months. He will perform all he's learned in front of the Gotei 13 Squad, and then the captains will vote him in."

"What? That is preposterous! I never had to perform such a meaningless task when I became captain, Yoruichi!" Isshin yelled.

"Well, the Old Man doesn't think that Ichigo is mature enough to handle the tasks of being a captain. He sent Byakuya Kuchiki to train him because he is a noble."

"How long is this supposed training?"

"Six months, Isshin, but I was going to go to Captain Yamamoto to convince him to release Ichigo because of this critical situation," Yoruichi replied.

"No, I will talk to Captain-Commander Yamamoto myself," Isshin said, getting angry over the harsh treatment of his son.

While Yoruichi and Isshin talked, he prepared himself to deliver his own grandchildren. He still cannot believe that there were two of them instead of one. _Karin and Yuzu are going to get a kick out of this_, he wondered to himself. Isshin sent one of the servants to retrieve blankets, sheets, and a gown for Rukia. He turned his head as the female servant and Yoruichi undressed Rukia, and redressed her in the gown. Once dressed, Isshin turned around to examine his daughter-n-law again. Seeing the contractions appear at a faster rate, Isshin decided it was time for his grandchildren to make their first appearance into the world.

"Rukia, the medical team is not going to arrive in time, therefore I'm going to help you deliver the twins," Isshin informed her.

"You can't," she rejected his notions, doubling over as another contraction hit her hard.

"Why not? I'm a doctor, Rukia, and I've delivered plenty of babies."

"You are my father-n-law, and it's not proper for you to, um, you know, see me down there," Rukia stammered, trying to appear as a noble Kuchiki.

Laughing, Isshin bent down to Rukia, and said, "Are you going to deliver your children by yourself, dear?" Rukia shook her head. Isshin continued, "Not to worry Rukia, you do not have anything down there that I have not seen before! I never told you or Ichigo this, but I delivered him at home too!"

"Well, okay, but just don't touch something you are not supposed to touch! Ichigo is going to kill the both of us; I have you kn-oooh--ow!" Rukia replied as another wave of pains hit her.

"We'll deal with that when he returns. Rukia, I've managed to stop the blood so don't push until I tell you to, okay honey?" Isshin told her with a serious face on.

By that time, Captain Retsu Unohana burst into the manor with Isane by her side.

"Thank you Captain Kurosaki, but I believe I can take over now."

"By all means, Captain Unohana." Isshin replied stepping out of the way.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Where is he?" Rukia cries out.

"He's on his way Rukia, just hang on. Your brother is coming too," Yoruichi called out, hating the fact that she lied to her friend.

"Rukia, I need you to push as hard as you can now, dear."

Rukia nodded her head and started pushing. Yoruichi helped her as she sat behind her friend on the settee.

"Push, Rukia!" Captain Unohana cried out. Rukia pushed again, and one baby popped out.

"It's a boy, Rukia." Rukia cried tears of joy as she held her son for a moment. Isane came over to get him and clean him up.

"Okay, Rukia we have one more to go. Now, Push!"

Rukia pushed with all her might. Captain Unohana told her to push again, and she did so. Rukia and Ichigo's daughter arrived, but she was not crying.

"Isane! Get the cart over here now!"

Yoruichi helped Rukia sit up, and Isshin rushed over to see what was going on. "What's wrong with my daughter, Captain Unohana?"

Retsu said nothing still working on the baby.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Rukia screamed out.

"She's not breathing properly, Rukia. I need to get her to the fourth division immediately. I am taking your son with me in order to examine him. My subordinates will appear shortly to escort you to the divisional hospital."

Rukia stared in horror as Isane and Captain Unohana left the mansion with her children.

"What did she mean, Daddy Isshin?" Rukia looked to her father-in-law for an explanation.

"I don't know Rukia," he replied.

"You are a doctor aren't you? Tell me what is wrong with my daughter! Don't you care?"

"Rukia!" Isshin yelled at her, sounding like his son. Sighing, he responded, "Of course I care, Rukia. She is my granddaughter. There could be a number of things wrong, but we won't know until we get to the Fourth Division hospital."

Yoruichi pulled a teary, bloody Rukia into her arms. She looked at Isshin and spoke softly, "Maybe you should go to Captain Yamamoto now, Isshin. Force him to open that bunker immediately. I will stay with Rukia and escort her to Fourth Division. You can join us there after you collect your son and Byakuya."

Feeling as though he is abandoning his daughter-n-law in her time of need, Isshin reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and flash-stepped to the First Division. Reaching the gates, Isshin announced his presence to the guards.

"I request a private meeting with Captain Yamamoto immediately."

"I'm sorry sir, but the Commander is meeting with all the captains of the 13 Gotei Squad, and no one is allowed to disturb them," one the guards spoke to Isshin, denying his request.

"Do you know who I am?" Isshin asked. When neither guard answered he continued, "I am the former Fifth Division Captain Isshin Kurosaki, now let me pass."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't," the guard announced.

Suddenly, Isshin flared his reiatsu violently at the guards, knocking them unconscious. Muttering, _I do not have time for this; I will introduce myself_, Isshin walked through to the gates and headed for the main hall.

Inside the main hall, the captains went on alert after feeling the violent wave of reiatsu outside. They all wondered if they were under attack again. The doors opened slowly, and Isshin walked in. Bowing out of respect, he stated, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your meeting, Captain Yamamoto, but I request you release my son immediately. It is of the utmost urgency, sir!"

"Former Captain Isshin Kurosaki, I never thought you would grace your presence here in the Seireitei again. What is so important that I must interrupt your son's captain training?" Commander Yamamoto asked.

"Sir, Rukia Kurosaki delivered her twins two months early. One of the children is in critical condition, and she may not survive. Rukia is frantically calling for Ichigo. Captain Unohana cannot calm her down, and we need my son here in order for her to do so," Isshin explained.

All the captains looked around with shocked expressions because they know and like Rukia. They would not want anything this drastic to happen to such a nice girl.

"I'm sorry; Isshin Kurosaki, but I cannot permit your request. Ichigo Kurosaki's training is vital to the completion of the 13 Gotei Squad. I must deny your request."

"What? Old Man, you have truly gone senile if you think I am going to let you dismiss my grandchildren that way. They need their father; Rukia needs her husband! After all my son has done for Soul Society, you will not permit the release of him. Fine, then I will find him and release him myself!" Isshin stated, his reiatsu flaring at an enormous rate. Not allowing the Commander to speak again, he turned on his heels to go find his son.

"Isshin Kurosaki if you release your son without my permission then I will place you on charges on treason!" Captain-Commander Yamamoto yelled at his retreating back.

Turning around slightly, Isshin replied, "Do what you feel is necessary, Commander. However, you should never threaten a parent when it comes to his children, or in this case, his grandchildren. If it was Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, I believe you wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary for them."

Paling significantly, Captain Yamamoto sighed because he never thought of what he would do if he were in Isshin's shoes.

"Very well, Kurosaki. I will allow the opening of the bunker for Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. However, I planned to make your son the captain of Fifth Division. Now, I will move him to Ninth Division, and you will retake your place as Captain of Fifth Division."

"I'm sorry, but I must rescind your request, Captain Yamamoto. I have two daughters I need to raise in Karakura Town. Find a substitute captain for the position, and after Karin and Yuzu reach a mature age, then I will return and retake my position as captain."

"Very good, Captain Isshin Kurosaki, you have made a wise decision. I will escort you to the bunker, and open it myself."

Nodding in agreement, Isshin and the other captains followed swiftly after their beloved commander.


	8. KurosakiKuchiki Beginnings

As all the captains, including Isshin Kurosaki made their way to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia K

**A/N: **I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, and story adders. It brings me great joy to know that you all like my story. I apologize for being a week late, but my brother and my nephews visited my mom and me. We do not get to see him often because he is in the military. GO ARMY! For those of you who are wondering why this story is rated M, I did not feel comfortable putting it in the T section. Although I do not have sex scenes, there are suggested themes throughout my story. That is my answer, and I am sticking to it! Please hit the review button at the end of the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, but I love Tite Kubo for writing it!

"**Kurosaki-Kuchiki Beginnings"**

As all the captains, including Isshin Kurosaki made their way to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia and Yoruichi waited for the results on the Kurosaki children. While Rukia frantically looked out the window searching for Ichigo, she questioned why Daddy Isshin is taking so long to get her husband released from his underground training facility.

"Where are they, Yoruichi? What is taking so long?" Rukia frustratingly asked, sitting on the bed.

Instead of being with her children or at least pacing up and down in her room, Captain Unohana sequestered Rukia to her bed in order to heal her wounds. Not used to staying locked up in a room for long periods, Yoruichi paced the room in Rukia's place. Shuttering with silent fear, Yoruichi turned towards her friend to answer her question.

With a solemn expression, Yoruichi answered, "I do not know Rukia. I hope Isshin convinced Captain Yamamoto to free Ichigo and Byakuya."

Rukia turned away from the window to look at her friend. She saw Yoruichi shutter uncontrollably.

"Are you worried about Nii-sama, Yoruichi?"

"What? No, I am not worried about that pompous, pig-headed man. He could rot in that bunker for all I care. I'm more interested in Ichigo's well-being," Yoruichi hammered out a lie, hoping Rukia would believe it.

Not accepting her answer, Rukia replied, "Yoruichi, are you trying to convince me or yourself of that lie? At least acknowledge to yourself that you are worried about him, even if you shield your feelings from everyone else."

Sighing, Yoruichi said nothing. She walked to the window and looked out, prayed for the haste arrival of her favorite student and her one true love. Rukia allowed Yoruichi the time to ponder her thoughts. While the two women thought about their circumstances silently, Captain Retsu Unohana entered the healing chamber. By her serious look, Rukia knew that the news Captain Unohana was about to deliver was not going to be cheerful.

"Captain Unohana, how's my children?"

"Rukia, your son is fine, but it's your daughter I'm concerned about."

"What's wrong with her?" Rukia asked.

"She's breathing on her own, but she is in a comatose state. I have no answers as to why she is this way," Captain Unohana replied sadly.

Rukia hunched over her knees, clutching the bed sheets tightly. She asked, "Was it because I hemorrhaged so badly during the births?"

"I cannot say if that was the true cause of her coma, Rukia, but I sense she's waiting on someone to wake her up."

"Is she waiting on Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"It's possible, but I won't second-guess myself until he arrives and meets with your daughter. I wonder why it is taking so long for his return."

Rukia looked up, shaking her head. "I imagine something or someone delayed his departure from the underground barracks. Otherwise, he would be here with his family."

"Rukia, I'm giving you a sedative to help you sleep," Captain Unohana informed the frail girl. Rukia shook her head, declining the medication. She wanted to be awake when Ichigo arrived at the divisional hospital.

Ignoring her, Captain Unohana continued, "Rukia, you need to rest. You have not recovered your full soul reaper powers, and with the birth of the twins, your soul is very fragile right now. My decision is final, Rukia Kurosaki."

"Don't worry, Rukia, the moment Ichigo walks through that door, I will awaken you," Yoruichi responded. Double-teamed and defeated, Rukia acquiesced to the pressure. She allowed Captain Unohana to give her a sedative, and she succumbed to the darkness.

Back at the bunker, Ichigo went into solitary confinement inside his tent. Zangetsu and Shadow tried to pull him into the hollow world, but he refused. Hanging his head heavily on his knees, he sat and cried. He has not felt this depressed since he first met Rukia, and the Hollow stabbed her in the shoulder - all because he was not strong enough to save his family. Now, it seems as though history is repeating itself. Suddenly, he felt his father's reiatsu heading towards the bunker. _What is he doing here? Has he come to free me?_ Byakuya rushed to Ichigo's tent to confirm the news.

"Ichigo, I felt Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the other captains headed this way. They will open the bunker soon. I also felt a strange reiatsu accompanying them."

"That's my dad, Sensei. Something must be terribly wrong if he is in the Soul Society," Ichigo admitted dejectedly.

"Don't give up hope, Ichigo. You helped Rukia become a stronger woman. Your child will benefit from her strong willpower and your stubbornness. Besides, he or she is a future heir of the Kuchiki Clan," Byakuya answered, hoping to bring Ichigo from the bottom depths of his depression.

Smirking, feeling a little better, Ichigo replied, "I think my child will be more Kurosaki than Kuchiki, Sensei."

Smiling openly, which he does not do often, Byakuya responded, "We shall see, Ichigo Kurosaki."

They packed their belongings and waited for the bunker to open. Once it did, Isshin flashed down to stand in front of his son. Not speaking, he gathered Ichigo into his strong arms, and hugged the boy. Ichigo felt the tension roll off his father, which is unusual for the old man, hugged him just as hard.

"Dad, what is it? Why are you shaking so hard?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Ichigo, I couldn't feel your reiatsu, but I somehow felt Rukia's and I knew she was in trouble. She started hemorrhaging and proceeded to go into premature labor. I decided not to move her and delivered the babies at the Kuchiki manor. I managed to stop the blood flow in order for her to have a somewhat easy delivery. Ichigo, one of the twins might not survive this ordeal," Isshin answered solemnly.

"What are you talking about? Twins? Rukia did not tell me we were having twins. I have to get to the Fourth Division." Ichigo rambled, trembling violently.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain-Commander Yamamoto called down to him. "I have given you a short reprieve from your training in order to check on your family. Once Captain Unohana deems them healthy, you will return to finish what you have started. Is that understood?"

"Whatever, Old Man. I was going to do that anyway, but thanks for giving me permission," Ichigo said sarcastically, forgetting all the manners he learned in his four months of confinement.

"Ichigo, Isshin, let's go," Byakuya announced. Ichigo noticed that his Sensei had his stoic mask back on his face. Acknowledging the Sixth Division Captain, the Kurosaki men nodded their heads and followed him out of the barracks to the Fourth Division hospital.

Arriving at Rukia's chamber, Ichigo took one deep breath and entered the room. He saw Yoruichi standing by the window, and with a nod in her direction, he turned his attention to his slumbering wife. As she slept, Rukia looked peaceful, but Ichigo knew she was fighting a tremendous battle to keep her feelings locked up inside of her heart.

"Rukia, honey, wake up," Ichigo called out to her.

Upon hearing that voice she longed to hear, Rukia instantly opened her eyes. She looked around disoriented, and finally she understood who was shaking her.

"Ichigo! You're here!" She exclaimed, jumping into her husband's arms. She wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go. All the emotions she kept hidden from everyone spilled out and she cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Ichigo said, calming his wife down by rubbing her back. Rukia shook her head and continued weeping in his arms. She was not ready to talk about their children. She looked over at Yoruichi and asked her to explain. Holding Rukia in his arms, Ichigo turned around to face Yoruichi as she explained the grim circumstances that lead to the unexpected delivery of his children.

"After the baby shower, I stayed at the Kuchiki manor helping Rukia clean up. To pass the time away, we started discussing the twins. I took some of the presents upstairs, and when I returned to the living room, I saw Rukia double over in pain, clutching her stomach. I helped her lay down on the settee, and I noticed she was bleeding and having strong contractions. I immediately sent hell butterflies to retrieve Captain Unohana and the Fourth Division relief team, but your dad showed up instead, Ichigo. He delivered your son, and was about to deliver your daughter when Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane appeared. They will provide better answers on the condition of your children, Ichigo."

Ichigo placed Rukia on her bed, and shockingly looked at all the players in his children's delivery game. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words formed. Yoruichi felt his reiatsu spiked, and believed he was angry with her. Bowing low and wrapping her hands around her stomach, Yoruichi apologized to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please forgive me. I tried to help, but I just did not know how. If your father hadn't showed up when he did, I think…I think that the babies would have died," she cried out.

Ichigo reached a hand out to comfort his mentor, his friend. His reiatsu flared because his family was in trouble, and he could not help them. He was too busy trying to become a freaking captain. Before Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi's arm, Byakuya flashed over to her first. He pulled a stunned Yoruichi into his arms, holding her tightly, which confirmed Ichigo's thoughts on their past relationship. Yoruichi tensed for a moment, but decided to let her guard down and allowed her former lover to hold her. She longed for this moment, but she hated that it happened at such an unbearable time in their lives. Witnessing the reunion, Captain Unohana hated to end the joyous reunion. She entered the hospital room with a grim smile on her face.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Kuchiki, I'm glad to see you have arrived."

"Where are my children?" Ichigo asked.

"They are in isolation, Ichigo. I separated them from the rest of the healing chambers," Captain Unohana replied.

"I want to see them, please."

"Of course, if you would follow me," Captain Unohana announced.

Walking towards Rukia, Ichigo hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Rukia savored the feel of her husband's arms around her, not wanting to sever the connection between them. Standing to his full height, he whispered to Rukia, "I will return shortly. I want to see the twins."

Nodding her head, Rukia replied, "Ichigo, do me a favor please?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Please take care of our children," Rukia replied, giving her husband a hopeful expression.

Nodding his head, Ichigo turned around and followed Captain Unohana out the door. Byakuya, not wanting to miss the opportunity of seeing his niece and nephew, decided to follow. He gave Yoruichi and Rukia a smile of encouragement before closing the chamber door behind him. Both women looked at each other, then at the door. They cannot believe Byakuya changed from a dispassionate noble to…a person with feelings. Interrupting their thoughts, Isshin remarked, "Well, that's not something you see everyday - Byakuya Kuchiki smiling and giving women hugs." Rukia and Yoruichi laughed aloud at his comment. Continuing, Isshin informed Rukia of his trip to Karakura Town to check on Yuzu and Karin.

"Daddy Isshin thank you for rescuing us today. Ever since I married Ichigo, you have treated me like one of your daughters. I wanted to tell you that I love you like a father, and now I can do so without remorse."

Smiling with tears shining in his eyes, Isshin walked up to Rukia, and hugged her fiercely. "I love you too, my daughter." Giving a nod towards Yoruichi, Isshin walked out of the healing chamber.

While Rukia and Isshin had their father/daughter-n-law talk, Captain Unohana informed Ichigo on the progress of his children. She went on to tell him that his daughter was currently in a coma, and she had no answers as to why. Reaching the healing chamber, Ichigo slowly walked into the isolation room to meet his children for the first time. He walked over to his son's crib first. Pulling up a chair, Ichigo sat down heavily watching his son sleep. His son looked so much like his mother – long black eyelashes, pear-shaped face, and a head full of silky black hair. He reached out to touch his son's hand, needing to reassure himself that his son is okay. As he rubbed the back of his son's hand, the baby woke up and turned towards his father. He opened his eyes to reveal that they too are like Rukia's eyes.

"He is the spitting image of Rukia," Ichigo mentioned aloud.

Byakuya took this as a hint and walked up to the son and father. He looked down at his nephew. "He inherited all the Kuchiki genes, it appears, Ichigo."

"I never knew you to be a comedian, Sensei," Ichigo grinned up at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Ichigo Kurosaki, but you will learn. Have you decided on a name for him?"

"Yes, Raidon, which means 'God of Thunder'. I figured if he looks like Rukia, then he will have the mouth like her too."

Laughing, Byakuya replied, "I wouldn't tell your wife your reasons for naming the child. Don't forget she is great at Kidou."

"Yeah, I have the burned backside to prove it too. Don't worry, I won't tell her if you don't," Ichigo answered, touching his son's cheek.

Byakuya realized Ichigo's hesitation to visit his daughter's crib. _He must be terrified of seeing his daughter in a coma. Ichigo may not want me to see him in such an agitated state. I will take my leave now, and come back later to visit with my niece, _Byakuya thought to himself. As he readied himself to leave the room, Ichigo grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Don't leave, Byakuya. I need your support if I am going to face my daughter. I'm afraid she won't ever wake up," Ichigo glumly requested.

"She will awaken, Ichigo. She is part Kuchiki and part Kurosaki – those are some of the toughest genes known to Soul Society and Karakura Town. Besides, I have a feeling that if Raidon is like Rukia, then she is a carbon copy of her father."

Moving the chair to his baby daughter's crib, Ichigo announced, "Her name is Rei."

"Rei is a beautiful name, Ichigo. Rukia will love it," Byakuya said, walking up behind Ichigo, giving him the support he richly deserved.

"Now, talk to your daughter, Ichigo."

Ichigo plopped down in his chair, with his orange hair covering most of his face and his tears. He leaned over to grab Rei's hands into his, rubbing her fragile skin repeatedly. Ichigo noticed her hair was a bright reddish-orange color, just like his when he was a baby. His shoulders shaking harder as he cried, he murmured, "I don't know what to say to my baby girl."

"Ichigo, just talk to her," Byakuya replied to his brother-n-law.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo started talking. "Hey, Rei, this is your father. I am sorry for arriving so late, but I am here now. Your mother and I want to see your pretty eyes. So, how about waking up for us, honey?" Ichigo pleaded.

He sat still waiting on any type of response from his daughter, and there was none. One lone renegade tear burned down Ichigo's face as he stared at his comatose daughter. Here he is again, Helpless Ichigo, who cannot force his daughter's awakening. It mattered not that she had Kuchiki genes or Kurosaki genes; he feared his daughter would die without ever seeing him, her father, not one time. Ichigo finally broke down, crying softly while his shoulders shook with a violent force. This time, with tears threatening in his own eyes, Byakuya had no comforting words to give his student, his brother-n-law. He, himself, has never felt so raw since Hisana's death. He decided to stay silent as he watched Ichigo's willpower and stubbornness fade into darkness.


	9. Byakuya and Yoruichi: An Intermission

"Byakuya, Yoruichi, and…Rei

**A/N: **I know all of you wondered when I was going to feature Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihouin more in the story, so here you go. In addition, I want to thank all the readers, reviewers, and story adders. I am glad you all like my little story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. That is all I can say about that.

"**Byakuya and Yoruichi…An Intermission" **

After witnessing Ichigo's breakdown, Byakuya Kuchiki decided to take a break from everyone. He walked towards the first exit he could find, not knowing that it was right in front of Rukia's healing chamber. As much as he wanted to visit his sister, his uncontrollable desire to cry made it difficult for him to do so. Besides, Yoruichi was in that room, and he was hesitant about her true feelings for him. Looking at Rukia's door one more time, Byakuya shook his head, and walked outside into the brilliant sunny day. Byakuya did not sense that a suspicious cat woman watched his every move, as she peeked out the door. Byakuya inhaled the fresh air deeply. He normally enjoyed days like this as he walked around the Seireitei, but ever since Ichigo entered his and Rukia's life, he did not take pleasurable walks anymore. When Souske Aizen revealed his betrayal against Soul Society, he dared not to take a deep, meaningful breath of fresh air. Since he agreed to train Ichigo for six months, he spent not one peaceful day to himself. Now, his comatose niece may die before she opened her eyes. He never imagined that Rukia would produce an heir to the Kuchiki Clan, let alone twins. Raidon and Rei Kurosaki, should she survive this tragedy, will change all the rules that govern the nobility. How could they not when their bodies inherited some of the most stubborn, craziest genes ever known to man or Shinigami. Everyone identified Isshin Kurosaki as a certifiably insane doctor, when he is not in captain mode. Byakuya surmised that Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo inherited their mother's common sense - although he wonders about Ichigo. Sometimes that boy shows spurts of insanity.

Byakuya started walking away from the Fourth Division, albeit not far. He wanted to be nearby should anything good or bad happen to Rei Kurosaki. As he walked, the wind picked up speed, swirling Sakura blossoms around him. At first, he wondered why Senbonzakura contacted him until he felt a caress across his cheek. Byakuya paused for a moment for he thought he heard a familiar voice, but quickly denied it. He kept walking, and the wind swirled around him more aggressively. Byakuya stopped completely because he recognized the voice finally. It was the voice he thought he would never hear again – the voice of his deceased wife, Hisana.

"Byakuya," the wind whispered across his face.

"Hisana, is that you?" Byakuya asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, Byakuya found himself in a very different world. It was a clear, blue sky, with Sakura trees blossoming around him. He turned in a circle, taking in the scenery. As he completed the circle, Byakuya noticed his deceased wife of thirty years, Hisana Kuchiki, standing a few feet away from him. She looked as beautiful dead as she did alive, standing before him covered in a white shinishozoku.

"What is this, Hisana? Why have you summoned me?"

"Actually, my dear husband, it was you who summoned me," Hisana answered.

"I summoned you, Hisana? That's preposterous," Byakuya scowled at his wife.

"Let me explain this 'preposterous' idea to you before you anger me, Byakuya Kuchiki," Hisana replied, stomping up to her husband. "Your depressive nature forced Senbonzakura to call me out to help ease your pain."

"Senbonzakura called you? That's impossible, Hisana."

"Is it, Byakuya dear? Is it also impossible that a human boy and my Shinigami sister produced two adorable children? Listen to me Byakuya, Rei is waiting on you to awaken her, not her father," Hisana explained.

"Why me?" Byakuya asked.

"Rei resembles her father on the outside, but she possesses a brain and a cool composure to rival your own. You cannot help her if you continue to feel guilty for my premature death and the treachery surrounding the scheme to execute Rukia. We have forgiven you, Byakuya, now you must forgive yourself."

"Simple words to preach, Hisana, however too difficult to follow," Byakuya replied with a sorrowful voice.

"Do you expect to live this way forever, Byakuya? I want Byakuya Kuchiki, the gentlest, most caring man I have ever known to reappear, not only to me, but also in front of his newly expanding family – Ichigo, Rukia, Raidon, Rei, and Yoruichi Shihouin. It's time to drop the unapproachable façade of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya snapped his head towards his wife at the mention of Yoruichi's name. He never presumed he would talk to his dead wife about his ex-girlfriend.

"You know about Yoruichi?"

"Yes, Byakuya. I don't blame you for seeking out companionship after my death. I would have been disappointed if you had not. Yoruichi Shihouin is a lovely person, not someone who will obeisance to you," Hisana answered him, placing her hand against his cheek. "Don't compare her to me, Byakuya, for we are two separate beings, each with our own strengths and weaknesses."

"What about Rei? You know what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I only know that she's waiting on you."

"I don't know how to awaken her, Hisana. I need your help."

"Look inside your heart and see that the mask you hide behind is the key to awakening your niece."

"That's too cryptic, even for my taste, Hisana." Byakuya responded, his lips thinning into a hard line.

"Ah, but therein lies the problem and the solution. I must leave you now, but know that I will always watch over you and our family, Byakuya Kuchiki," Hisana replied, slowly fading away.

"I love you Hisana Kuchiki," Byakuya whispered.

"And I you, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya closed his eyes as the last of the wind whispered across his face. As he opened them, he noticed he was standing in front of the Fourth Division. Taking one more deep breath, Byakuya smirked as he rushed back inside. He knew how to awaken his niece, but first, he had to find a little black kitty cat and hope she will forgive him.

Yoruichi watched Byakuya walk out of the Fourth Division with a determined pace, as if the demons of Hueco Mundo were crowding behind him. She wanted to comfort him as he did her, but she did not know if she would be welcomed. Closing her eyes, she thought back to their childhood friendship, and how they used to play tag, using Shun'po. He never beat her in their game, thus she earned the title, "Goddess of Flash". When they became captains in their own right, and Byakuya inherited the Kuchiki Clan, an impenetrable wall separated them, destroying their friendship. Yoruichi tried to connect with Byakuya, but he became that standoffish noble captain everyone knew. Then, he married Hisana Kuchiki, and she turned to Urahara Kisuke for companionship, well, to heal her broken heart. Byakuya Kuchiki was forever out of her reach. She wanted to explain her reasoning for leaving the Soul Society with Kisuke, but knew he would never understand her desire to be free. Besides, it is possible that Captain-Commander Yamamoto believed he was the only one who could arrest her, and she did not want him in the position of defying an order. After Hisana's death, Yoruichi had a feeling that Byakuya needed her. With the help of a reluctant Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi sneaked into the Soul Society in search of her friend. She sensed his spiritual pressure in the lower sections of Rukongai. He walked around aimlessly, with his head bowed in defeat. He was not wearing his captain's haori, thus unrecognizable to the residents. She went up to him in cat form – he always hated when she did that. She rubbed herself in between his legs, tripping him in the process.

"Damn cat, get out of my way before you lose all your nine lives," Byakuya angrily said, frowning menacingly at the cat.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend, Captain Kuchiki," Yoruichi responded with a laugh.

Byakuya looked around for Yoruichi Shihouin, only to realize that she was in her cat form, talking to him. Grimacing he hunched down to his knees to speak to the black cat.

"You know I hate when you talk to me this way, Yoruichi. Now change," he ordered.

"Very well, Byakuya," she replied, changing into her obviously naked form.

"Yoruichi, where are your clothes, woman?" Byakuya yelled, pulling her into an intimate embrace, hiding her from wandering eyes.

"I don't have any. I need to get some, Byakuya dear."

Sighing, he wrapped Yoruichi's hands around his neck, and holding her even closer to his body, he quickly flashed to his manor. Not releasing her, he instructed a staff member to fetch her some suitable clothing. The servant nodded her head and return quickly with an outfit. As Yoruichi got dressed, Byakuya wandered his eyes over her curvy features, admiring the woman she had become.

"Have you gotten your fill, Captain Kuchiki?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically.

"Why are you here, Yoruichi? You abandoned your duties ten years ago," Byakuya asked.

"I'm here for you, Byakuya. I felt your soul call out to me."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine, so you can return to your precious Urahara Kisuke," Byakuya replied, dismissing her comforting tone.

"Jealous, Kuchiki? Kisuke and I are friends – nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever. I don't care who you befriend in the real world."

"That's the biggest lie if ever I heard one, Byakuya. You miss our friendship more and now that I am here for you, you turn me away. Well, fine, then Captain Stuck-up, I am leaving. You can mourn Hisana's death on your own," Yoruichi huffed, and stalked towards the door.

Before she turned the doorknob, Byakuya's hand slammed against the door, closing it shut. He pushed his body up behind Yoruichi until she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Shivering, she turned around looking into a pair of troubled eyes. Still not saying anything, Byakuya leaned in and gently kissed Yoruichi on the lips. Whispering against her mouth, Byakuya lost his noble heritage and begged Yoruichi to stay with him, even if it is for one night.

"I will stay with you, Byakuya," Yoruichi whispered, allowing her heart to rule her head for one night only.

"Thank you," Byakuya responded before grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi shivered and touched her lips hesitantly with her fingers, as she reminded herself she was at the Fourth Division hospital. It felt as if the past had somehow revived itself. Preparing to return to Rukia's healing chamber, Yoruichi felt a pair of familiar hands wrap themselves around her waist.

"Going somewhere, Yoruichi Shihouin?" a warm breath whispered across the back of her neck.

Shivering as she did in the past, she replied, "I'm going back into Rukia's room. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I want you," the voice whispered.

"For how long?" Yoruichi asked.

"Forever, if you grant me that wish."

Turning around, Yoruichi opened her golden, kitty cat eyes, to Byakuya's beautiful cerulean eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Yoruichi turned away and looked at the floor. Byakuya raised her face to his again, and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Yoruichi, please forgive me for letting you go all those years ago. I was a fool, then, but I'm much wiser now. I need you by my side."

"I don't want to be a comparison to Hisana's memory, Byakuya," Yoruichi said, placing her head against his shoulder.

Pulling her tighter, he responded, "I would never insult you that way. The way I love you is very different from the way I loved Hisana. Let me prove it to you," Byakuya begged.

"One more chance Captain Byakuya Kuchiki?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, Yoruichi, one more chance."

Byakuya pulled Yoruichi into a loving embrace, lowering his head to ravish her delicious mouth. He loved the fact he could make his kitty cat purr and moan. Yoruichi closed her eyes, wrapped her hands around his neck, and hitched one leg high onto his thigh. As she purred for her boyfriend, she slowly and effortlessly grounded her body against his. This time it was Byakuya Kuchiki's turn to moan for her. Not forgetting that they are in the middle of a divisional hospital ward, the soon-to-be lovers detached themselves with one last moan, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You have your chance, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, but hurt me again, and you won't live long enough to regret it."

"I won't ever hurt you again, Yoruichi."

Nodding, Yoruichi wanted to punish Byakuya a little longer. She transformed into her kitty cat form and rubbed herself between his legs, as she had done thirty years ago.

Smirking, Byakuya replied, "Yoruichi, you know I hate when you do that."

"Yes, but it's more fun to torture you this way," Yoruichi replied.

"We will continue this discussion later, preferably in my bedroom, but first I have to go visit with my niece and awaken her."

Yoruichi watched her boyfriend walk away, and swishing her tail happily, decided to go outside for some much-needed air herself.


	10. Byakuya Pleas, Rei Awakens

Then, Byakuya enters Rei and Raidon's room with a menacing glow on his face

**A/N:** Well, this chapter did not turn out as I expected it to. I have worked on it for weeks, so I hope that you will enjoy it. Once again, thank you to my readers, reviewers, and story adders. I really appreciate all the love you have shown me in my first story. In addition, I wanted to express that this story is not currently following the anime series, or the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but I love writing about the characters in this fan-fictional setting. Thank you Tite Kubo!

"**Byakuya Pleads, Rei Awakens"**

After his make-out session with Yoruichi, Byakuya journeyed towards the twins' room with a purpose. He believed Rei was waiting on him to awaken her – not her father. It has been seven days since Captain-Commander Yamamoto released him and Ichigo from the bunker. Seven days that the Kuchiki and Kurosaki families have suffered, wondering if this precious little girl was going to survive. The quandary Byakuya faced was enlightening Ichigo, and surviving his wrath. Pausing at the door, Byakuya inhaled deeply, entering the room silently. No longer crying openly, but still shedding tears, Ichigo looked up at his brother-in-law.

"What are you doing here, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, dropping his formal greeting of calling his brother-in-law by the name of Sensei.

"Ichigo, I would like you to go outside while I visit with my niece," Byakuya announced, moving closer to Rei's crib.  
"What are you planning?" Ichigo asked with a menacing frown forming on his face.  
"I'm going to wake up your daughter, Ichigo."

Ichigo, looking stunned asked, "How is that possible?"

Ignoring Ichigo's question, Byakuya stepped to the crib. Peering down into the crib, Byakuya took a moment to gaze at his peacefully sleeping niece. He hated himself for what he has in mind actions, but it was a necessity.

"Rei, I think it's time you woke up for your family. You are a member of the Kuchiki Clan, and it's your duty to act as such," Byakuya yelled at his niece as he looked down into her crib.

Ichigo jumped up and pointed a finger at his brother-in-law, "I don't care who you are, Byakuya Kuchiki, you can't talk to my daughter that way!"

"Silence, Ichigo. This is something that must be done!" Byakuya responded in a commanding tone. Again, he yelled at his niece, "Rei, stop being a sleeping beauty and wake up, I demand you too!"

Fuming and slightly disappointed that he did not have Zangetsu in his hands, Ichigo left the healing chamber in search of Captain Unohana. He hated to upset Rukia, but he wanted Captain Byakuya Kuchiki barred from his children's room.

Meanwhile, Byakuya felt a little compunction in hurting Ichigo's feelings, but right now, all his concentration went towards Rei Kurosaki. Hisana told him he had the power to awaken her, and he secretly hoped he was doing the right thing. Byakuya reached down to grab Rei's hands into his, and whispered, "Please, Rei, wake up. I don't want to lose you like I lost Hisana."

After a moment of silence, Byakuya felt the tiny little hands move inside of his large ones. He raised his head to look at the little girl. As he did, Rei opened her eyes. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, he had ever seen. Then, he figured out the cryptic messages Hisana told him. Looking back at his niece, he noticed her eyes were the same shade and shape as his deceased wife. She had Hisana's eyes!

"Thank you, thank you," he whispered to no one in particular, shedding tears for the first time since Hisana's death.

At the same time, Ichigo and Captain Unohana hurriedly entered the healing chamber. Byakuya turned around awaiting the confrontation coming from the two of them.

"Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo informed me you were instigating trouble for the twins," she scowled at him.

"Yes, I may have upset Rei Kurosaki, but I had my reasons. You see, my deceased wife, Hisana, contacted me and informed me that I had the power to awaken Rei."

Ichigo and Captain Unohana looked at each other skeptically, then back at Byakuya. Walking up to his Sensei, until they were face-to-face, "Let me get this straight. Your deceased wife informed you to yell at my little girl in order to awaken her. I don't believe that for a second." Ichigo scoffed at the captain.

"Really, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked. "Well, I suggest you take a look at your daughter," he murmured, stepping aside.

Ichigo walked to the crib, and glimpsed inside. Instantly, his frown curved into a wide grin.

"She's awake! Captain Unohana, Byakuya, she's awake!" Ichigo reached down and gently picked up his daughter. "Hey, Beautiful, I'm your father. Your mother and I have been waiting on you to awaken," he told his daughter, rocking her back and forth. Then, he placed her back in her crib. Rei, feeling the love from her father, waved her hands happily in the air. Laughing heartily, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya into a fierce hug, stating, "I don't know how you did it, but I forgive you for yelling at my little girl. Just don't let it happen again, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded his head, sighing as he dodged a bullet. He thought he was going to have to battle his brother-in-law in a realistic setting.

"I've got to tell Rukia," Ichigo practically screamed at the two captains, as he raced towards his wife's chamber.

Captain Unohana smiled at the boy, glad to see his exuberant spirit back. She informed Byakuya that he needed to leave the room too, as she examined the twins' together. Frowning because Captain Unohana booted him out of the twins' room, Byakuya slowly made his way back to his sister's room. Yoruichi stood outside of the room, while the young couple celebrated the good news. She saw Byakuya before he noticed her, and with a wide grin, flashed into his arms, forcing him to take two steps back as he held her by the waist.

"Can I call you my boyfriend now that the danger has passed, Captain Kuchiki?"

Staring down into her golden eyes, he replied, "You can call me anything you want, Mistress Shihouin, as long as you scream my name tonight."

"Hmm, I can do that and so much more, Byakuya," Yoruichi purred.

"That sounds like a challenge, Yoruichi? You can prove it to me when we reach my bedroom. I believe Ichigo Kurosaki can take care of his wife for tonight."

Smiling seductively at each other, Yoruichi pulled out of his arms. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she yelled, "TAG!" and flashed out of the hospital. He shook his head at Yoruichi, as he followed behind his kitty cat girlfriend. Experience taught him that Yoruichi would reach his bedroom first. _She better be prepared for a long night_, he thought to himself as he suddenly picked up speed to catch Yoruichi.

Ichigo and Rukia watched Yoruichi and Byakuya leave the divisional hospital with smiles on their faces.

"Well, somebody is getting lucky tonight," Ichigo remarked.

"Ichigo, don't talk about Nii-sama that way," she laughed slapping him against his shoulder.

Pulling Rukia into another hug, he kissed her lips, turned her around, and marched her back to her hospital bed.

"Well, you can finally get some rest. Captain Unohana informed me that she and Lieutenant Kotetsu were watching the twins tonight."

Rukia nodded her head, and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Aren't you going to get some rest too, Ichigo?"

"Yes, but over here on the futon. You haven't fully recovered, and I don't want to harm you in any way by sleeping with you."

"Ichigo, I'll be fine. Please, come over here," Rukia, begged.

"How about I lay next to you until you go to sleep?"

"That's not what I want, and you know it. You are starting to tick me off Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Well, that's too damn bad, Rukia Kurosaki, because that's all you getting. Now take it or leave it," Ichigo replied hotly.

"Leave it!" Rukia yelled, turning over on the bed showing her back to him. "I hope you get a crick in your neck, too!" she added as an insult.

"Whatever, Rukia. Goodnight, I love you," Ichigo replied, laying down on the hard surface of the futon. He wished he agreed to sleep in Rukia's bed now. It probably would have been more comfortable that this lump of coal. Sighing, he turned over to face the wall, and went to sleep. Before he fully succumbed, he felt Rukia at his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He turned over to face her.

"I'm sorry," they both replied simultaneously. Laughing, Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him and kissed her potty lips.

"I just wanted to be close to you again, Ichigo. It has been four months since I was able to sleep properly with your arms around me. I wanted that feeling again," Rukia murmured into his chest.

"I know and I wanted to hold you too, but I didn't think if holding was all I could do. You're hurt, and I didn't want to aggravate the injury anymore."

"You won't, and being held by you is all I have the energy to allow anyway," Rukia replied.

"Then, go to sleep, and I will be here in the morning," Ichigo whispered into her hair. Rukia turned over and fitted herself in the crook of Ichigo's body like a spoon. It was not long before they surrendered to the music of the sandman, and fell into their first deep sleep since their separation four months ago.

Captain Unohana wanted to give Rukia and Ichigo their first good report about the twins, so she went to Rukia's chambers knowing that young Kurosaki has not left his wife alone. She knocked quietly on the door, and not hearing a response entered the room. She saw Rukia's empty bed and was about to raise the alarm when she heard a sound to the right of her. She turned to see the loving young couple curled into one another on the futon asleep. Captain Unohana decided not to awaken them. She went out the door and placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. They will welcome visitors when they wanted to, she surmised. Smiling she went back down the hall to relieve her lieutenant for the night. It is rare that she spends time with healthy children, and she wanted to savor this moment with the Kurosaki twins.


	11. Reappearance and Disappearance

Because the twins were born prematurely, the Kurosaki couple spent most of their time at the Fourth Divisional hospital

**Reappearance and Disappearance**

It has been two months since the birth of Raidon and Rei Kurosaki. Both the Kurosaki and Kuchiki families solidified their relationship because of the Rei Kurosaki scare. Now that she was awake, the families breathed a sigh of relief. During these two months, Ichigo and Rukia renewed their vows in a private ceremony. Byakuya and Yoruichi managed to strengthen their resolve to make their relationship last. The most notable change has been Captain Kuchiki himself. He no longer wore a frightening scowl on his face. His greetings to fellow captains and subordinates are friendly, and the Soul Society reaped the benefits of this new change.

Because the twins were born prematurely, the Kurosaki couple spent most of their time at the Fourth Divisional hospital. Captain Unohana released Rukia over a month ago, and Byakuya set up the west wing of the Kuchiki manor for them. He knew they wanted privacy, but he also wanted the same privacy for himself and Yoruichi. Two months of peace and tranquility went by when disruption hit the family again. Captain-Commander Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting with all captains, including Ichigo and Rukia.

Entering the main hall of the First Division, Ichigo experienced a moment of déjà vu, and he was not particularly fond of the outcome of this meeting. He saw his Sensei turn from a charismatic, caring person to the stoic Captain Kuchiki, whom everyone feared. He watched Byakuya make his place between Captain Unohana and Captain Kommamura.

Looking out over the crowd, Captain-Commander Yamamoto stated, "I called this emergency meeting today because Souske Aizen made a second appearance in Karakura Town."

All the captains gasped, and Rukia clutched the arms of Ichigo's shihakshou. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, scowling. Ichigo expected the Commander to inform him of his and Byakuya's return to that miserable bunker, not this bit of unsettling information. He wanted to march right out of the room and head home. He had his family and friends to protect.

"Why has he made an appearance now?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"The information was spotty at best, but he was seen near the location of Orihime Inoue. It is not known why he has a sudden interest for the girl again unless he knows more about her healing powers than we do," Captain-Commander Yamamoto replied.

"Then bring her here, where I can protect her," Ichigo remarked.

"It's not that simple, Young Kurosaki. We may be able to use Miss Inoue to our advantage of capturing and defeating Aizen once and for all," Captain-Commander Yamamoto stated to the young man.

"You will not use Orihime as a pawn! I will not allow it!" Ichigo yelled his Vizard mask forming as he started to move towards Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Rukia grabbed him to keep him in place.

Byakuya turned to him with icy blue eyes, "Ichigo, remember your place!"

"No, I will not remember my place, Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled. "This is insane. How could you use people like this? I'm starting to wonder if you are just like Souske Aizen!"

Ichigo realized that he was having a temper tantrum, but damn it all, they were going to listen to him one way or another.

"How dare you compare us to that traitor, you insolent boy," Soi Fon said to him, highly enraged. She marched right up to the boy, wanting to stab him with Suzumebachi. She cannot believe that her mentor and friend, Yoruichi Shihouin, trained him to be so loud-mouthed and disrespectful.

"Are you talking to me?" Ichigo snidely asked turning towards Captain Soi Fon. For a moment, she felt afraid and took a step back from the boy. His voice changed in a way to include his hollow, and his eyes held a mixture of golden yellow and deep chocolate brown. "Orihime Inoue is my friend. She was tormented in Hueco Mundo once, and I refuse to allow that to happen a second time. She dedicated her life to helping out the Soul Society, and this is the only repayment you can afford to offer – using her as a damn pawn!"

All the captains stood erect with their hands of the hilt of their swords as they watched the transformation of Ichigo. The captains considered Ichigo a friend, and no one wanted to harm the boy, but if his transformation continued, then their choices were limited. Rukia witnessed the dangerous looks by the other captains and she rushed forward to protect her husband. She placed her hands on to his chest, pushing him backwards. Most of the captains watched in amazement as this petite, scrawny Shinigami woman pushed one of the most powerful Shinigami males outside of the meeting hall. Byakuya only smirked because he knew his little sister was powerful when provoked.

Outside in the hallway, Ichigo stopped suddenly and yelled, "Will you quit pushing me damn it?"

"When you stop being an asshole, and get control of your damn hollow, Ichigo," Rukia yelled back at him.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and destroyed his mask. He informed Shadow that he needed to go away and let him handle the situation. Shadow sighed and reluctantly backed off, thus changing Ichigo's eyes back to the chocolate hue Rukia loved so much. He swiveled back around to her and replied, "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic, Kurosaki," she murmured before rushing into his arms. Ichigo in turn wrapped his arms around her shaking body, as Rukia reined in her fluctuating emotions.

"I was so scared in there, Ichigo. Each of the captains had a dangerous look on their faces. I didn't know what to do, except get you out of that meeting," she mumbled into his chest.

"Rukia, I'm sorry I lost control, but you understand that I can't allow them to use Orihime this way?" he asked quietly.

"I do, but you need to realize that we all want Souske Aizen dead. Allow Orihime to decide whether or not to become a decoy."

Nodding his head in agreement, he grabbed Rukia's hand and made their way back to the meeting. Entering the meeting room, all the captains breathed a sigh of relief as they noticed Ichigo's spiritual pressure tumbling to normal levels. Ichigo walked to Captain-Commander Yamamoto and bowed his head.

"I apologize for my lack of restraint Commander. Shadow, my hollow, sensed my intense emotions and took the opportunity to appear."

"Do you have complete control of this Shadow, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked.

"As of right now, I do, but let me stress to you that he will not hesitate to take chances to re-appear, as you witnessed moments ago."

"Very well, we need to increase your training exercises in order for you to completely control him," the Commander announced.

"Hai, Captain-Commander," Ichigo responded, then turning around, he walked back to his place, where he and Rukia stood at the beginning of the meeting.

While Ichigo and Rukia watched silently, the 13 Gotei Squad captains strategize the importance of trapping and eliminating Souske Aizen. Ichigo still debated within himself about using Orihime as a decoy, but he had the promises of the captains that they would protect her, and that is all he could ask for from them. Before the meeting ended, Captain-Commander Yamamoto announced to the group that he would send a contingent of Shinigami to Karakura Town in order to set the trap for Aizen.

"I volunteer to go, Captain-Commander," Ichigo announced, raising his hand high in the air.

"No, Ichigo, you have a family to protect here in the Soul Society," Byakuya hastily replied.

"It doesn't matter; I have to protect my sisters and my dad, as well as my friends, Byakuya. Besides, you and Rukia can protect the twins."

"If you go, Ichigo, then I will go too," Rukia commented. Ichigo turned to her with a shocked expression on his face. "Karakura Town is my home too, and Orihime is my friend."

"Rukia, you need to stay here with the twins. They need their mother," Ichigo denied her suggestion.

"They need their father too, Ichigo. We promised to protect those we love, and the twins will be far safer here than our friends in Karakura Town."

Seeing that he was not going to talk the couple out of not going, Byakuya sighed dejectedly. "If you two plan on saving your friend, then I will stay here and watch the twins."

Rukia smiled at her brother, and rushed into his arms. "I know you hate this idea, but it's something we must do, Brother," she whispered to him.

Nodding his head, Byakuya hugged her tightly, and responded, "I know, but please be careful." Byakuya released his sister, and walked up to his orange-haired brother-in-law. "Take care of her, Ichigo. Promise me you two will return to your children."

"I will, Sensei, and thank you."

Captain-Commander Yamamoto interrupted the family scene, and announced that the contingent will consist of the following: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kurosaki, Lieutenant Renji Arabi and Lieutenant Kira Izaru. He looked at Ichigo and Rukia, informing them that they had one hour to say their goodbyes to their children. He dismissed the group, and everyone left to prepare for another battle.

Ichigo and Rukia went to visit their children immediately after the meeting dispersed. They wanted to spend the entire hour with them, showing and bestowing all the love they have, in the hopes that they do not return from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo wanted to spend time with his daughter, Rei, especially since her awakening two months ago. He peered inside her crib, noticing right away that his little princess was already awake. She smiled and giggled up at him, focusing on his bright orange hair. Smiling, Ichigo picked her up and sat down in one of the reclining chairs. There, he started to feed and cuddle her. Rukia simulated Ichigo moves, except she had Raidon in her arms. As they fed both the children, Rukia and Ichigo kept their eyes on each other, storing this precious memory to heart.

When the hour was up, Captain Yamamoto sent hell butterflies to Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Kira Izaru, and several lesser-known Shinigami. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku nominated himself to lead this group of twenty Death Gods. When they reached the home of Orihime Inoue, Rukia and Ichigo went inside to talk things over with their friend. They entered the house, finding it completely devoid of Orihime's belongings.

"Where is she, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as they searched the entire house for her.

"I don't know, Rukia, maybe she stayed with Tatuski, Chad, or Uryu," Ichigo replied as they joined the others outside.

Captain Kyoraku immediately sent several Shinigami to retrieve Chad and Uryu, and when the pair showed up, Orihime was not with them. Uryu called Tatuski on his cell phone, but when asked if she knew the location of Orihime, she replied with a negative answer. Tatuski's answer infuriated Ichigo and the gang because Orihime would not disappear without a note. Ichigo turned to Captain Kyoraku wanting his opinion on the matter.

"I don't know what to say, Ichigo. Aizen knows how close you all are to Miss Inoue, therefore I think this is a trap to get you to come back to Hueco Mundo," Shunshui answered solemnly.

"What a great answer, Shunshui!" replied a lightly voice behind the group. Everyone swiveled around to see Urahara Kisuke walking up behind. They were so preoccupied with the missing teen that they did not sense his spiritual pressure coming from behind them.

"What do you know about Orihime's disappearance, Mr. Hat 'n Clogs?" Ichigo asked stemming his anger.

Flapping his fan to hide the bottom portion of his face, Urahara replied, "Nothing that you don't already know, Ichigo. I know that Aizen was spotted in Karakura Town, you were sent with Captain Kyoraku to trap the evil genius, and Miss Inoue was the juicy bait." After his statement, Urahara snapped his fan close.

"Trap or not, I'm going after Orihime," Ichigo stated. The rest of the close-knit group quickly agreed. "Will you open another gate for us, Mr. Hat 'n Clogs?"

"Wait, Ichigo, we need to discuss matters with the Commander first," Shunsui interrupted him.

"You talk with the Old Man. I do not have time for this! Aizen kidnapped Orihime and I'm not letting her suffer for a second time!"

"Shall we go then, Ichigo?" Urahara asked. The orange-haired teen nodded his head, and he and his gang followed the shop owner. Renji asked Captain Kyoraku to speak in his behalf, but he was going with Ichigo and Rukia. Shunsui nodded his head reluctantly, and then saw Kira following them too.

"Where are you going Lieutenant Izaru?"

Stopping, but not turning around to face the captain, "They need more backup than Renji can provide. Besides, I have a score to settle." Not waiting on the captain's response, Kira jogged off to join Renji.

"Well, this is a predicament," Shunsui replied to the lesser-known warriors. Sighing loudly, he opened the gate to take them back to the Soul Society. He was not looking forward to meeting with Yami-ji.

Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society, Captain Unohana summoned Byakuya and Yoruichi to the Fourth Division. The twins were healthy enough to leave the hospital and stay at the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya sent servants to collect the twins' belongings, and he and Yoruichi retrieved the children. They each held a baby in their arms – Byakuya held Rei and Yoruichi had Raidon. Although she did not witness the account, Yoruichi understood that Byakuya and Rei bonded together. He was not going to let her out of his sight until her parents returned to them safely.

As the couple strolled through the Seireitei in route to the Kuchiki Manor, several lieutenants and captains stopped the pair in order to glimpse at the famous twins. They all commented on how remarkably similar Raidon looked to Rukia Kuchiki, and how Rei inherited her dad's brightly orange hair. Even Captain Zaraki smiled once he saw the twins, which was highly unusual.

Finally reaching the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya and Yoruichi took the children upstairs to their nursery. Still amazed at the beauty of the room, Byakuya and Yoruichi smiled down at the twins as they lay them side by side in the crib. Because of the unusual circumstances concerning their parents, they decided not to separate the twins from each other. Yoruichi informed Byakuya that he neglected the Sixth Division for far too long and he needed to return.

"I'm fine, right here. This is where I need to be, Yoruichi," he responded in kind.

They watched the twins curl up to one another and held hands, as if they knew their parents were off on a dangerous mission and they were alone.

At the same time, Ichigo and the rest of the rag-tag group prepared to enter the gargantuan gate into Hueco Mundo, Rukia melted away from them as she felt a small pang of guilt in her chest. She clutched her chest for a moment, before shaking her head to clear herself of these guilty thoughts. Not sensing her closeness, Ichigo looked up to see his wife over in a corner.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked his wife, worriedly. He would gladly send her back to Soul Society to keep her safe.

"Nothing, Ichigo, but for a moment, I just felt as if I wasn't going to see our children again."

Frowning slightly, Ichigo responded, "Rukia, you don't have to come with us. I preferred if you returned to Soul Society to be with the twins. That way, I'm not preoccupied about your protection."

Smacking Ichigo upside the head, Rukia retorted, "I don't need you protecting me Ichigo Kurosaki. In fact, if I recalled, I have saved you more than you have me."

"Whatever you say, Rukia," Ichigo remarked, rubbing the back of his head. "One of these days, I'm won't let you slap me upside the head."

Smirking, "I loved to see that day come, dear husband of mine," she answered.

With that said, Urahara opened the gate, allowing Ichigo and his friends to enter the depths of Hueco Mundo again.

**A/N: **Well, I guess everyone thought that Byakuya Kuchiki was a little too OOC in the last chapter, but it was necessary to make him that way. I wanted him to bond with the twins, but mostly with Rei Kurosaki. Thank you, **Janabanah**, for your help on this and the previous chapter. I wanted to let everyone know that I am going on vacation for the next week, so it may be a couple of weeks before I post another chapter. I am sorry, but I need to have a little fun too! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter more than the last chapter. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!


	12. Separation

As the group entered the desolate desert known as Hueco Mundo, a sense of dread hit them like a blast of hot, dry air

**A/N: **I know this chapter is a few days behind, but I wanted to make sure it was a great chapter. I worked hard on it this past week, so I hope everyone likes it. I wanted to give a little more detail before getting into the actually theme of the story – kind of like the fillers we see in the anime series. To make sure that everyone has a clear indication of my story, I have not read the manga. I have only watched the anime series of Bleach. This story is a creation of my own and it does not reflect the manga or anime series. It is an idea that I had in my head, and I wanted to put it to paper. As I said before, I hope you all like this chapter, and please review. I thrive on how well I am doing.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; IF I DID, I WOULD BE A VERY RICH PERSON RIGHT NOW!

"**SEPARATION"**

As the group entered the desolate desert known as Hueco Mundo, a sense of dread hit them like a blast of hot, dry air. Each of them thought it was impossible anyone wanted to live here forever. This was depression at its lowest point. This seer land consisted of wilted and lifeless trees, no alpenglow of a sunrise or sunset, stifling air, and dry, dusty sand. Finally, the group set their eyes on the target – off in the distance, beyond the vast rolling hills, stood Las Noches. The one place Ichigo thought he would never return. Once again, they were here, with the exception of Kira Izaru, to rescue their friend. While Ichigo thought this was the best thing to do, Rukia kept her opinions to herself. She thought about the emptiness of Orihime's house. It felt as if she packed all of her belongings. **Why would she do that if kidnapped by Aizen? Was he making her feel welcomed in this dry, isolated world? Had Aizen forced her to Hueco Mundo in order to save her friends again? Had Orihime volunteered to go?** Rukia shuddered as that last question fleeted throughout her mind. She hoped and prayed that Orihime Inoue did not betray Ichigo. He may never overcome that devastation.

"Alright, let's get a move on," Ichigo announced to the group, disrupting Rukia's thoughts. They set a grueling pace to reach the fortified castle. A few hours later, the group stopped to catch their breaths and rest their legs.

"Is it me or does Las Noches appear to be further than before, Ichigo?" Renji asked, collapsing beside his orange-haired friend.

"It's not just Renji. I feel as though it's been moved somehow," Ichigo responded.

"That's impossible, Ichigo," Ishida retorted. "How can Aizen move a whole castle?"

Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"When it comes to our former captains, 'impossible' is not in their vocabulary repertoire," Kira replied solemnly.

Renji and Rukia glanced at their friend with sad looks. They knew he and Rangiku Matsumoto, who decided to stay in the Soul Society, still felt the sting of betrayal far worst than everyone else. Rukia prayed silently that Ichigo would not experience this type of pain if indeed Orihime betrayed him. Ichigo, too, felt sorry for his newly added comrade. Although he was not there for the initial plot of betrayal by the former captains of the Gotei Squad, he and his friends, however, became an intricate part of the malevolent scheme. After a short break, the group continued forward, warily checking the area around them for signs of Arrancars or Espadas. Ichigo halted suddenly, looking to the left of him. He thought he recognized a familiar voice.

"Itsygo!"

Rushing up to the group at a high rate of speed was Neliel and her friends. Ichigo braced himself for the impact. Nel flew into the air and grabbed Ichigo by the neck, slobbering all over him.

"Itsygo, I never thought I'd see you again," Nel sobbed into his chest.

"Hi, Nel, I'm sorry I left, but I had no choice, and I couldn't take you with me," Ichigo apologized to the little Arrancar, rubbing the top of her head.

The group continued their grueling pace to Hueco Mundo, with the guide of little Arrancar Nel. Although Ichigo never spoken a word about his feelings to Rukia, he felt that he might not ever see his precious children again. It was the same feeling that Rukia pondered before they left Urahara's shop. Ichigo mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts – it was not time to for melancholy thoughts. He needed to focus on the task – rescuing his friend.

Meanwhile, sitting in the throne room, watching the teenagers and Shinigami run desperately across the desert, Souske Aizen and Gin Ichimaru strategize their plans.

"Your former lieutenant decided to grace us with his presence, Gin," Aizen remarked, watching the screen with interest.

"It'll be great seeing Kira again," Gin replied with his creepy smile.

"Well, I will allow you and Syazel to greet our guests; however, I want no harm coming to Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki, Gin," Aizen warned.

"Hai, Captain," Gin announced walking out of the throne room.

Finally reaching Las Noches with the guidance of Nel and her shortcut methods, Ichigo and the gang perused the best way to enter the enormous castle. Suddenly, the doors opened, shocking the group into silence. There stood former Third Squad Captain Gin Ichimaru looking at them with his weird, come-hither smile.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin welcomed, "I never thought I would see you so soon."

"Cut the crap, Ichimaru, I want to know where Orihime is then we will be on our way," Ichigo retorted.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, you wound me," Gin replied, clutching his heart. Then, he looked to his left and spotted Kira Izaru.

"Hello, Kira, it's wonderful to see you."

Kira crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, refusing to speak to his former captain.

"Where is Orihime, Gin Ichimaru?" Rukia spat.

"She's well, and unharmed, Rukia. Captain Aizen only used her to gain the attention of the famous Kurosaki pair."

Ichigo looking despondent, "What do you want with me and Rukia?"

"That's something only Captain Aizen can answer. However, if you and Rukia surrendered, then we will allow Orihime and the rest of your friends to leave untouched."

"Don't believe him Ichigo; it's obviously a trap," Uryu replied.

"You bastard, there is no way we are allowing Rukia and Ichigo to give up their lives for our safety," Renji yelled, unsheathing his Zanpaktou. "Roar, Zabima…."

Before Renji could finish his incantation of his sword, the full force of Adjuchas and Espadas surrounded the group.

"Now, now, Lieutenant Abarai, I wouldn't do that if I was you," the recognizable voice of a betrayal rang out. The Espadas parted down the middle to reveal one Souske Aizen, former Fifth Division Captain of the Thirteen Gotei Squad. Suddenly, Ichigo and his friends prepared their weapons for what was to be the ultimate fight of good vs. evil.

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki…or is it Kurosaki too, I believe Gin has offered you a wonderful package deal. I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, so may I have your answer?" Aizen addressed the couple, acting as if he does not know that the two are married.

Finally disgusted with being in their presence, Lieutenant Izaru stepped up to protect the pair. "You call having them give up their lives for their friend a 'package deal'?" Turning towards his former captain and mentor, shaking with obvious frustration and anger, "You aren't the man I trusted…I believed in."

With a nod towards Renji and the others, they grabbed Ichigo and Rukia, and flashed back a safe distance. Their answer was to fight for Orihime Inoue.

"Ah, Kira, it appears you've regained your intrepid spirit," Aizen commented. "This is highly unnecessary. I only wanted to parley with the Kurosaki family. There is no need to fight."

"We won't allow you to harm our friends," Uryu yelled.

Sighing, Aizen nodded his head. "Very well, if you insist on delaying the inevitable, then so be it."

"Bakudō 9, Geki" Aizen canted, pointing a finger towards Rukia and Ichigo. Aizen paralyzed both Rukia and Ichigo in a red light.

"What have you done to them?" Renji questioned.

"They are perfectly safe for the moment. I have paralyzed them inside this red light. This is effective to keep the rest of you from attacking me," Aizen answered calmly.

"What do you want from us Aizen?" Rukia finally asked the question they all wanted answers too.

"I am curious as to how a Shinigami and a mere human boy were able to produce children. I have only seen one other person to complete this act, and I believe you know your father, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at him stupefied. Ichigo did not know all the details about his father being a Gotei Captain.

"Ah, I see by the look on your face that you didn't know that your mother was human when Isshin first spotted her. I believe he was on patrol in Karakura Town, and instantly fell in love with Masaki once he spotted her. He used his gigai to introduce himself, and from there is history. When Masaki became pregnant with you, Ichigo, Isshin gave up his position as Fifth Division Captain in order to stay in the real world. That is where I come in; I replaced your father as captain. I will have to thank him one day for his foolish actions. However, that is another subject. Now, once I've gathered all of my evidence, I will release you and your children."

"You will kill them, you mean," Uryu responded.

Smirking, Aizen replied, "No my dear Quincy, I will release them."

"You will not touch my children in anyway, you bastard!" Ichigo roared.

"Such language, Kurosaki, I expected better of you. Very well, I promise not to touch your children if you and your lovely wife become my test subjects. My offer still stands that your friends, including the lovely Orihime Inoue may leave the premises."

Kira and Renji wanted to strike out against their former captains, but they could not risk Rukia and Ichigo's lives. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, and both sensing that this was a difficult situation, decided to accept Aizen's bitter proposal. They did not want to have any of their friends' blood on their hands. Before Kira signaled the group to attack, Rukia spoke aloud.

"We accept your proposal, Aizen. Let our friends go peacefully."

"No, Rukia, don't do it," Renji pleaded.

"This is for the best, Renji. Ichigo and I decided we didn't want any blood shed on our behalf."

"Very good, Rukia dear; the exact answer I expected a Kuchiki to give. Your brother would be proud of you," Aizen admonished.

"Cut the crap, and let Orihime and the rest of our friends go," Ichigo responded.

"A promise is a promise." Turning to Gin, "Will you open a path for our friends to return home? Send Miss Inoue back too. I have no more need of her," Aizen commanded.

"Hai, Captain," Gin answered.

The group, including Orihime, watched helplessly as the Arrancars escorted Rukia and Ichigo inside Las Noches.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime exclaimed!

"It's alright, Orihime. Everything will be okay, I promise," Ichigo reassured her before disappearing inside the devilish monstrosity.


	13. Separation Part 2

As the three friends and two Shinigami leave Hueco Mundo, they all turn around silently to look at Las Noches one more time

**A/N**: I am sorry this chapter is late, but I was contemplating on how to approach the ending of this story. Yes, sad to say, it is ending. Well, I will talk about that later in life. Therefore, I know that this is a short chapter, but I hope it comes through very well. I have a surprise for the next chapter that I hope you all will like.

I would like to ask all of you to keep my aunt Brenda in your prayers. She has been battling breast cancer for the past year, and they found another lump in her left breast this time. We should have the results next week. I hope and pray that it is not malignant. Okay, I have rambled enough for now. On with the show! Oh, please read and review; this author would be very happy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Bleach I am sorry to say. I barely own my own thoughts and mind – I am glad that muses do take vacations!

**SEPARATION PART 2**

As the three friends and two Shinigami leave Hueco Mundo, they all turn around silently to look at Las Noches one more time. They cannot believe that Ichigo and Rukia willingly gave up their lives to save them. It is a hard pill for all of them, especially Orihime, to swallow. She has never felt so weak and powerless – even more so than the first kidnapping by Souske Aizen. She wanted to turn around and allow Tsubaki the freedom to destroy the entire complex. She knew that would not help her friends at this moment. It would cause more torment for Ichigo and Rukia. Then, she thought about their children, Rei and Raidon. What is going to happen to them now? Falling down to the ground, sobbing, Orihime screamed out, "It's my entire fault! Why wasn't I strong enough to fight?"

Grabbing her into a fierce hug, Uryu tried to reassure her. He hated when she blamed herself for unfortunate events. "Orihime, this is not your fault. Souske Aizen is a mad, manipulative genius. We had no choice but to allow Ichigo and Rukia to stay there. I'm sure they will figure out some way to escape."

"That's right! I am sure the Commander will allow another group to search for them too. If I know Captain Kuchiki, he will not allow his sister to remain in Hueco Mundo for long," Renji added his comments.

Suddenly the sky ripped open before them, and they walked through the void, reappearing in the Soul Society. Standing before them were Captain Commander Yamamoto, all the captains, and Yoruichi Shihouin. Before the Commander spoke a word, Byakuya yelled at Renji.

"Where is my sister and Ichigo, Renji?"

"Captain Kuchiki, Aizen captured them. Well, that is not exactly true. He gave them an ultimatum. In order to save our lives and the life of Orihime, they were forced to stay and become experiments," Renji explained nervously.

"Excuse me? Surely I did not hear you correctly, Lieutenant?" Byakuya asked in disbelief. Receiving no other explanation, Byakuya placed his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. "Let me get this straight. You, being a fukutaicho, allowed my sister and a Shinigami Representative to give up their lives as _experiments_ in order to save their friends. You did not fight for their lives!"

"That's not true, Captain Kuchiki, they surrounded us. We didn't have a choice," Kira replied.

"I would have given up my life because that's what a Shinigami does to protect those weaker than them, Fukutaicho Izaru."

"Enough, Captain Kuchiki! There will be no blood shed between more Shinigami. That is what Souske Aizen wants," Captain Commander Yamamoto said, reigning in his captain's temper. Continuing, "The ryoka will reside at the Thirteenth Division for now. The fukutaichos will report to their divisions. I want an immediate meeting with all captains now! We must plan our next move. Dismissed!"

At the captain's meeting, it took all of Byakuya's power to keep me still. Now he finally understood how Ichigo felt when he wanted to leave to rescue his friend, Orihime Inoue. He wanted to do the exact thing – leave this meeting and go get his sister and brother-n-law. He looked at Captain Commander Yamamoto with a look that distinctively said, "Hurry up!" Unable to keep his silence, he spoke aloud to the Commander.

"I request permission to lead a contingency to rescue Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki." Once he said this, Captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Soi Fon raised their hands too. He was not leaving them behind on this mission. Captain Yamamoto heaved a heavy sigh; he expected Captain Kuchiki to nominate himself, but he was not expecting the other three captains to volunteer. This was going to be a long night, he thought to himself.

With a heavy sigh, Commander Yamamoto replied to the request with a resounding no, which shocked all the other captains. It took less than five seconds before they all erupted in anger. Tapping his to the floor harshly, Yamamoto responded to the criticism.

"I cannot allow three captains to leave Soul Society vulnerable. However, Captain Kuchiki you may take along one captain and a squad of twenty members on a recovery mission. This is not to start the war with Souske Aizen for I fear we are not ready for such a thing yet. If possible then rescue the Kurosaki family; if not, then return to the Soul Society with as much information as possible. Is that understood, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Captain Commander," Byakuya responded.

"For the rest of you, start the provisions for protecting the Soul Society. I fear that the war just moved up a few months and we need to prepare ourselves."

"What about the ryoka, Yama-ji?" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku asked.

"I suspect they will go with Captain Kuchiki on the recovery mission. I highly doubt that they would stay here for protection."

"I request for Miss Orihime Inoue to remain either in my division or be moved to the Fourth Division for protection," Captain Jushiro Ukitake demanded. "She does not need to return to Hueco Mundo for a third time."

"I agree, but I suspect you will find it very difficult convincing her. Captain Unohana will escort you in order to give my orders to the young girl. If that is all, then you are dismissed," Captain Commander Yamamoto replied, rapping his cane to the floor once more.

Byakuya immediately went to the Kuchiki manor to deliver the bad news to Yoruichi. Knowing his wife, she will want to come on this mission too, but he must convince her to stay here in Soul Society to protect the twins. He needed her to stay because he truly believes that his mind will not be on the mission itself, but on keeping her safe.


	14. Byakuya and Yoruichi: 2nd Intermission

Byakuya and Yoruichi: An Intermission Part 2

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you who have read my story and either reviewed, added as an alert, or added as a favorite. I decided to try my hand at writing a lemon so this is just for you all! In addition, I am working on one last chapter featuring Rukia and Ichigo. Do not worry I have not forgotten them. It is taking a little longer than I thought to write it out, hence this small intermission for you. I hope you all like and please review after reading it, especially if you think the characters are too OOC or if you've noticed mistakes and errors in the chapter. I was listening to my slow jams as I wrote this song. I love the song "Bed" by J. Holiday, and "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Bleach that honor goes to Mr. Tite Kubo.

**Byakuya and Yoruichi: An Intermission Part 2**

"Yoruichi, will you marry me?"

Yoruichi, putting on her clothes after having a round of highly satisfying sex with the love of her life, dropped her clothes to the floor. Raising her eyes to him with a shocked expression, she stood there slowly opening her mouth, but finding no words to say. Although she lived for the day that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to ask her hand in marriage – she felt that this was too soon, too fast.

"Yoruichi, it doesn't take Central 46 this long to answer a question," Byakuya replied. He had a slight smirk to his face because for once he was able to stump his beautiful goddess.

"You want to marry me?" Yoruichi stumbled through the question.

"Hmm, I thought you would never ask," Byakuya replied.

Sending him a dirty look and crossing her arms in front of her, Yoruichi retorted, "You know what I mean Byakuya Kuchiki. Why now?"

"Our relationship is reaching its sixth month. Given that Rukia and Ichigo renewed their vows and the twins are healthy, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you and me to have our wedding."

"A noble wedding takes years to plan and prepare, Byakuya. They are not going to let us rush this wedding – we are heirs of two of the highest clans in Soul Society."

"They have no choice because it is our decision. Besides, I do not want a formal wedding ceremony. Do you?"

"No, I could do away with the whole "drama" of a nobility wedding myself," Yoruichi agreed, resuming her dressing efforts.

"After the captain's meeting today, I will submit our request with Captain Commander Yamamoto. I want us married as soon and as quickly as possible."

"What's the rush? You already have me," Yoruichi replied, sauntering towards her handsome boyfriend, giving him her signature sexy smile.

"True, but I do not have you as my wife, and that is what I desire most of all," Byakuya answered, wrapping his arms around Yoruichi's waist.

"I like the sound of Mrs. Yoruichi Kuchiki," Yoruichi replied, giggling as Byakuya twirled her around their bedroom.

Later that day, at the captain's meeting, all the captains, including the Commander, noticed the slight changes with the stoic captain of the Sixth Division. He had a glow about him – if that was even possible. He smiled and nodded at all the captains as he entered the meeting room at the First Division. His cerulean eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. Everyone knew that either something extremely good or extremely bad was going to happen. There was no straddling of the fence when it came to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. As the Commander concluded the meeting of that day, he asked if there were any important business left to handle.

"Captain Commander, I request a private meeting with you after our adjournment," Byakuya motioned.

"What business do you wish to discuss with me Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Sir, it is of a private matter."

"Very well, Captain; the rest of you are dismissed," Captain Yamamoto acknowledged, rapping his cane to the floor to end the meeting.

After the curiosity-seeking captains left the room, Captain Commander Yamamoto summoned Byakuya forward. Although he would never mention this to anyone, he too was curious about the changes of his usually expressionless captain.

"What do you wish to discuss with me, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Sir, I request for your presence at the marriage ceremony of myself and Yoruichi Shihouin."

"I have not heard of the two noble clans preparing for such a highly socialized ceremony."

"You will not, sir, for Yoruichi and I are by-passing the formal necessities. We want a simple, non-formal wedding, with our closest family – the Kurosaki family – present. We wanted you to officiate and bless the union, Commander," Byakuya explained.

"Normally, I would not agree to surpass the rules and regulations of the noble families. Doing so means that I am usurping the laws stated by Central 46. However, we all know of your relationship to Miss Shihouin, and it appears as though everyone has albeit reluctantly, approved. Nevertheless, seeing as how you and Miss Shihouin have not caused disruption within the Seireitei and Soul Society in itself, then I will grant your request. I will officiate your wedding in three days' time. Is that all Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, sir, that is all."

"Very well, you are dismissed Captain, and congratulations," Captain Yamamoto smiled at the captain.

Returning the smile and nodding his head, Byakuya responded, "Thank you, Commander." Turning away, he quickly flashes to the Kuchiki Manor to inform Yoruichi of the great news.

Meanwhile, a nervous Yoruichi paced the floors at the Kuchiki Manor. She prayed that Captain Commander Yamamoto approved their license for a quick, private wedding. She did not want to face her parents, and have them invade her privacy and plan an outrageous wedding. Yoruichi stopped her nervous pacing as she felt Byakuya's reiatsu moving throughout the manor. She stood at the landing of the stairway looking down, as he ascended upwards. Byakuya stopped midway when he sensed his soon-to-be beautiful wife staring at him. Gazing at her for a moment with an upturned face, Yoruichi felt that her predictions were correct – Captain Yamamoto declined their request. Her parents' invasion of her life is now complete – she would have an unwanted, formal ceremony. Suddenly Byakuya grinned at her and nodded his head affirmatively.

"Yes? He said yes?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"He said yes, Yoruichi," Byakuya responded, opening his arms wide.

With an excited whoop, Yoruichi flew down the stairs and into Byakuya's waiting arms. It was finally going to happen – Yoruichi Shihouin would finally be Yoruichi Kuchiki!

"We will marry in three days' time. Is that enough time for you to get your wedding attire?"

"Yes, it is. I will ask Rukia and Rangiku Matsumoto to help me look," Yoruichi replied, looking into his face with sparkling eyes. "Never in a million years would I imagine Captain Yamamoto going against the nobility to grant our wedding request, Byakuya."

"I know; I felt the same way until he granted us permission. Yoruichi, I am not good at expressing my feelings all the time, but I do love you, and I promise to protect you with all that is in me."

Kissing him passionately, Yoruichi responded by slapping him across the shoulder. "I know you love me, Byakuya. You do not have to tell me all the time, but showing me is an entire different story."

Laughing, Byakuya gathered Yoruichi into his arms and carried her to the bedroom to show her exactly how much he appreciates and loves her. Entering the bedroom, Byakuya allowed Yoruichi to slowly and sensuously slide down out of his arms. He stripped off their clothing, and silently nudged her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, and she fell backwards. He toppled over her, and began lavishly applying kisses to her neck – with generous love bites on both sides. Yoruichi let out a series of sexy cat purrs – which turned her fiancée on even more.

"You are so beautiful, Yoruichi," he whispered softly as he paid homage to her body – not missing one crevice, spot, or patch of skin. Yoruichi arched her neck and begged for more. Working upwards to her mouth, Byakuya seized Yoruichi's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Byakuya wanted to take his time making love to his future bride, but when Yoruichi screamed out an emphatic "Now, Byakuya!", he wasted no more time, and swiftly entered her, causing them both to gasp out aloud.

The only sounds within the bedroom were of moaning and purring, as the two lovers gazed lovingly into each other eyes. Byakuya grabbed Yoruichi's hips as he plunged deeper into her body – as if he was trying to reach her soul. Simultaneously, Yoruichi stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and neck further, and tightening her lithe muscular legs around Byakuya's back. Nearing his climax, Byakuya maintained control not wanting to come first; as he plunged back and forth into Yoruichi's tight, silky sheath, he whispered into her ear, "I want to hear you scream my name, my princess." Using spiritual pressure into his thrusts, Byakuya maintained control as Yoruichi screamed his name into the darken bedroom. Following her, he whispered, "I love you" as he placed his forehead on top of hers. They smiled at each other as he rolled off her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Kissing him on the lips, Yoruichi whispered to him, "I love you too Captain."

The day of the wedding proved to be miraculous. The sky was sunny and bright, with nay cloud in the vicinity. The garden areas behind the Kuchiki Manor seem to glow as if it knows what a special day this is. The Sakura trees swayed gently with the wind, while the multi-color roses welcomed visitors. While shopping for a wedding dress, Yoruichi asked Rangiku Matsumoto to be her maid of honor and Rukia as matron of honor. She explained to them that they were her closest girlfriends in Soul Society, and it was only right to ask them to be in the wedding. She asked Ichigo to escort her down the aisle, and he looked at her with wide eyes, astonished that she asked him. He assumed that either Captain Ukitake or Kyoraku as first available options. Honored that she asked him first, he readily accepted without hesitation.

As Byakuya stood at the entrance of the gazebo with Captain Yamamoto to his left and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya to his right, he now noticed the shaking of his hands. He was quite nervous about today. He knew Yoruichi wanted this marriage as much as he did, but the butterflies were a fluttered deep down in his stomach. That all changed as he watched his beautiful bride walk down the aisle in the arms of his brother-n-law, Ichigo Kurosaki. Yoruichi walked down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful silk silver gown with faux diamond beading interwoven throughout. _She looks breathtakingly beautiful_, he thought to himself. As they locked eyes, Byakuya and Yoruichi smiled, both thinking about their lives, and thanking the heavens, they found each other again.

As everyone gathered in his or her respective places and seats, Captain Yamamoto began the ceremony. The two lovers gazed lovingly into each other eyes, not paying attention to the meaningful words sprouted by the head of the Gotei squad. They both startlingly looked at the commander when he tried to gain their attention.

"Captain Kuchiki, do you accept Yoruichi as your wife – to honor, love, and cherish her and protect her with your heart, body, mind, and soul until the day you perish from this existence?"

"I will," Byakuya responded.

"Yoruichi Shihouin, do you accept Byakuya as your husband – to honor, love, and cherish him and protect him with your heart, body, mind, and soul until the day you perish from this existence?"

"I will," she agreed.

"With the acceptance of this audience, I now present to you all Captain and Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki. You may kiss the bride, Captain."

"With pleasure, Commander," Byakuya heartedly agreed, gathering Yoruichi into a fierce hug and kissing her passionately in front of family and friends.

"I love you Mrs. Kuchiki," Byakuya acknowledged his wife for the first time.

"I love you Captain Kuchiki," Yoruichi replied with a colossal grin on her face.


	15. Rukia's Determination

Inside Las Noches, things were not going well for the Kurosaki parents

**A/N: **I want to thank you all for your reviews. I love them! I am sure you are wondering what is happening with our favorite couple, Ichigo and Rukia, well this chapter should answer your questions. I hope you like it because I had fun writing it. I am dedicating this chapter to Janabanah for her insight into this chapter. She fought long and hard with my muses to get this chapter right. I could not do this without my mentor and bestfriend. I hope you all go check out her stories because they are great.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, well, I would be on a nice, sunny beach surrounded by cabana boys.

**Rukia's Determination**

Inside Las Noches, life was not fairing well for Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. Their prison cell had no window, although there is not anything to worthy to gaze throughout the desolate land. They slept on the hard, cemented floors with only a ragged, thin blanket to share between them. The walls of the cell were a dull, lifeless gray just like the formidable castle, the lifeless land, and the puissant dictator himself, Souske Aizen. Aizen kept their torture sporadically throughout the day: two hours of sleep, little food to eat, continuous experiments by the enigmatic scientist Syazel, and absolutely no privacy. Not to mention, he paraded them around the fortress, in chains, as all the Arrancars and Espadas riled them, and beat their bodies with rocks. Anyone would use the ultimate "breaking your resolve" methods on another being, but Souske Aizen perfected it to a whole other level. What Aizen did not comprehend was the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were stronger when they were together, than when apart. There was nothing the evil, power hungry, demented genius name Souske Aizen could throw at them. He did not know the strength of their resolve. As Ichigo and Rukia lay huddled in a corner of their prison cell, he tightly curled his wife into him. He noticed her shaking earlier on, but could not conclude if it was due to the coldness in the room, or her fear that their separation from Rei and Raidon was absolute. He too, held the same fear, but he was determined not to show it. He would not give that bastard Aizen the ammunition to defeat him. Monitoring the "entertaining pair" as Gin called them; Aizen realized he might have to go to plan B.

"Gin, let's turn the heat up on our lovely couple, shall we?"

"What do you have planned, Aizen-sama?"

"I want to see who will break first, although my instincts tell me that Rukia Kuchiki cannot stay alone for long periods of time," Aizen remarked, watching the sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki shiver as Ichigo Kurosaki is holding her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is trying his best to reassure his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, as she sobs into his chest. He can hear her cry out their children names softly. Raising her head up, he gently kissed her lips, and stroked the tears off her face.

"Rukia," he whispered softly. She opened her eyes to look at him. He gazed down at her with his warm, chocolate eyes, sending her all the love and affection that he has for her.

"Rukia, we will survive this. We will return to Soul Society, and we **will** see Raidon and Rei again. You have to believe me. You have to trust me," Ichigo firmly announced.

"Ichigo, I know this. I trust you wholeheartedly. I believe anything you tell me, but this is like a nightmare that I do not know how to wake up from, and I get scared. As long as you hold me in your arms, and tell me everything will be okay, then I will gather my resolve to get through this hellish dream with you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you need to come with me now," a voice interrupted the couple. Ichigo raised his head to see Ulquoirra standing there with his menacing green eyes.

"What do you want with me now, Ulquoirra?"

"Aizen-sama, requests your presence, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting," Ulquoirra announced.

"Bully for him, then," Ichigo snidely remarked, slowly getting up from the floor. He turned to give Rukia a firm hug and a sweet kiss. "Stay strong for me, Rukia. I'll be back soon."

"I love you Ichigo," Rukia replied.

"I know," he responded.

Two hours later, Rukia started nervously pacing her confining cell. Ichigo has not returned from their routine torture time. _He has to be okay_, she murmured to herself. Whenever the unseated Arrancar brought food, she asked about Ichigo. Two hours turned into five, five hours turned into one day. By the second day, Rukia's mind tethered on the edge of insanity as she anxiously awaited the return of Ichigo. "Aizen, you traitorous bastard, when I get my hands on you…." Rukia began her diatribe, but stopped suddenly. Now was not the time to become hysterical. Lowering her fluctuating reiatsu, Rukia continued her speech, talking to an imaginary Aizen, "That is exactly what you want from me, you monster. If you imagine separating me from my husband will dissipate my resolve to leaving this desolate place, then think again. I am a Kuchiki…no, I am a Kurosaki, and I will not kowtow! You hear me Aizen, **I WILL NOT BREAK**!" Unbeknownst to Rukia, Souske Aizen and Gin Ichimaru heard every word spoken.

"She is quite intransigent, isn't she, Gin?" Aizen questioned watching the petite girl pace up and down in her cell.

"Hai, Aizen-sama, her intrepid spirit mirrors Byakuya Kuchiki, and now that she's married to Ichigo Kurosaki, her resiliency is even stronger. We need more options in order to break her resolve," Gin replied.

"I agree with your summation, Gin. However, I want to see how tough our little Kuchiki really is. Let us play with her mind for a while. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama," Gin responded, nodding his head and giving off his signature maniacal smirk.

Gin whistled an out-of-tune melody as he strolled down the walkway to the holding cells. He was extremely happy because he has an important mission for a change. Life was too dull for him in Hueco Mundo, so when Aizen handed him the challenge of breaking little Rukia Kuchiki, no, Rukia Kurosaki, he did not hesitate to accept the offer. If he can break down Byakuya's sister, then his life is halfway complete. He silently wished that he could kill Byakuya Kuchiki and transport Rangiku Matsumoto to Hueco Mundo, but that is another story for another time. In the meantime, Rukia continued her nervous pacing and thinking awkwardly that she does not sense Gin's reiatsu right outside her door. Entering the room without knocking, Gin watched Rukia a short time before speaking.

"Kuchiki-san, how are you?"

Whirling around so fast, her neck snapped to the right painfully, Rukia stared at her childhood nightmare. Gin Ichimaru has always made her nervous. When she first met the former Third Squad Captain, she always suspected him to be an egregious soul, but she kept those feelings to herself. She vividly remembered the day of her execution when Gin Ichimaru confronted her on the bridge. He wormed his way into her head, making her believe and hope that he was there to save her. How foolish was she unquestioning his motives and thinking that this self-centered, egomaniac was going to save her from her death. If there were anyone she hated more than Souske Aizen, it was Gin Ichimaru.

"What do you want Gin Ichimaru?" Rukia spat at him. "Did you come here to mock my confinement or to accompany me to the torture chambers?"

"Of course not, Kuchiki-san, I came to parley with you. How have you been? Are you eating well?"

Rukia tightly crossed her arms, and stared at her nemesis, not speaking one word.

"Ah, come now, Kuchiki-san, or may I call you Rukia?" Silence greeted him once again. Sighing, Gin continued his one-sided conversation, "Rukia, I sincerely and honestly came to check on your well-being; I wanted to reassure myself that you are not being mistreated or abused."

"It's Kurosaki not Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru, or may I call you Gin the betrayer?" Rukia finally responded.

Dropping his fastidious act, Gin responded, "Very well, Rukia Kurosaki; I tried to be polite to you, but you are not being nice to me."

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'nice'. Now, tell me, where is Ichigo? Why are you in my cell again?"

Walking up to her, Gin answered, "I came to have a conversation with you about Aizen-sama plans. Are you and Ichigo-kun deliberately mocking your host? Things will go smoothly if you dedicate yourselves to Aizen-sama. As for Ichigo-kun, well he is having a nice couple of days with Syazel – they have a rather close relationship now. Ichigo-kun is being a very 'experimental' subject for our mad scientist." Gin raised his hands in the air slightly forming quotation marks around the word 'experimental'. "I've never seen Syazel so happy in months."

Revulsion dripping down her body like sweat and not realizing how close she was to the wall, Rukia backed up a few steps slamming her back into the hardened bricks. As tears streamed down her face like an open watershed, Rukia slid down the wall to the floor. With her mind in a quandary, she began to question her relationship with Ichigo. Unexpectedly, Gin's evil, maniacal, sinister laugh pierced through her troubling thoughts. Snapping her head upwards, Rukia peered into his face, realizing that it was all a fabrication. Wheezing slightly, she stared intently at Gin Ichimaru, trying to surmise his mysterious expression. He stopped laughing, exhibiting his horrifying "I-fooled-you-again" smirk onto his face. Enraged by his disgusting attitude and believing his lies, Rukia bounced up from the floor and rushed to him.

**SLAP! **

"You bastard! Damn you for making me question my love for Ichigo! I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

Touching a hand to his hot, right cheek, Gin glowered at Rukia for a second before grabbing her hands and pushing her against the wall once more. He raised her hands above her head, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ah, Rukia, I did not believe you possessed lascivious behavior towards me. I question if Ichigo-kun's resiliency would shatter. Shall I report to him how your body is screaming for release? Shall I tell him about your urges for another man?

"Don't touch me Gin. I do not want your filthy hands anywhere near me. Since you are incapable of hearing me before, I will repeat it again - I…HATE…YOU!"

"Gin, that's enough. I want to have a little talk with Miss Kuchiki for now," another menacing voice echoed throughout the cell. Rukia startled and looked over Gin's shoulder to see none other than Souske Aizen strolling into her cell. Gin simultaneously moved to the side so that she could see the lord and master of Hueco Mundo fully.

"Well, this is a surprise Rukia Kurosaki; I never thought to see the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki lose her temper so easily," he remarked.

"My name is Rukia Kurosaki, Aizen. What do you want to talk to me about?" Rukia angrily asked.

"My apologies, Mrs. Kurosaki, did Gin not tell you of my plans?" Rukia deadpanned and kept silent, forcing Souske to look over at Gin for an answer.

"We were sidetracking and had not discussed your plans, Aizen-sama," Gin replied.

Sighing, as if his patience had run out, Aizen continued, "Very well, I will explain my plans to you. As you know, I am highly intrigued with you and Ichigo Kurosaki, and your abilities to produce children. I want to determine if your success at conceiving is due to your fertility eggs or Ichigo's human sperm. I request a small sample as a donation; it is for the sake of science my dear. If I am correct in my thinking, then I can produce the perfect children to rule Hueco Mundo and defeat Soul Society."

Rukia stared at Aizen in disbelief. She shook her head as if she did not hear him say that he wanted her fertility eggs in order to produce militarize children for Hueco Mundo.

"No, you can't be serious," she stammered.

"I'm very serious Rukia dear, but don't worry, I'll give you time to think over your decision. However, should you not agree, I will use more forcible means of torture – not for you, but for your dear husband, Ichigo Kurosaki. If you think he's uncomfortable now, you have no idea the amount of pain I can cause him," Aizen answered. "Let's leave Rukia Kurosaki alone with her thoughts for now. Come along, Gin," he continued.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Gin replied. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "If you ever need attention from another man, send for me. I savor the day that I can relieve you of your stress." He ran a finger down her cheek and pressed it against her lips. Rukia turned her head away from him in disgust.

"Bye-bye for now, Rukia Kurosaki," Gin remarked leaving her alone to slump down to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

Rukia felt her cheek go numb as she rested against the cold cement floor. She thought of everything that led her to this point and what her husband truly meant to her. She reminisced about the first time they met, the day she transferred her powers to him, the efforts of protecting her from Renji and her brother, and his face as he stopped her execution. He was so valiant, so strong. Sitting up with a determined look in her face, Rukia dried her tears and balled her fist. "I know now what I have to do."


	16. Apology

To My Readers: I am sorry, but I will not publish a chapter this week. I was recently in the hospital for bronchitis, which caused problems for my congestive heart failure. In addition, my computer decided to breathe its last breath, and I am without a computer until after October 17th. I hope to be back sooner than that with a chapter. Please bear with me, and again, I am truly sorry. Musicallady1


	17. Rescuing Ichigo and Rukia

A/N: Thank you, everyone, who sent me an email and a prayer for a speedy recovery. You all made me cry with happiness. I am feeling better, but I am still tired and the medication makes me groggy. Aside from that, since I can't go anywhere or do much, I started working on the new chapter. I hope you all like it because I think I did a pretty good job with it, sickness and all. Anyway, I don't believe I spelled the name of the gate or the hill correctly, and I couldn't find it, so if they are not right will someone please send the correct spellings to me, and I will re-edit this chapter. Again, thanks for all the well-wishes; I will never forget your kindheartedness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach – I cry.

RESCUING ICHIGO AND RUKIA: THE PREPARATION

Byakuya solemnly walked inside the manor. This was a talk he did not anticipate having with his wife. He knew her attitudes and her mood swings. She was going to cry, pout, get angry, swear at him, and then finally stomp away. He had no choice but to endure her temper tantrum, for he was not allowing her to accompany him on this rescue mission. If he had to chain her to the bed, and throw away the key, Yoruichi was not moving from this manor to go to Hueco Mundo. He was lord and master of this household after all. Taking a deep breath, and leaving his delusions at the bottom of the stairway, he silently made his way to the nursery. Walking in he spotted Yoruichi sitting in one of the recliners, holding Rei and rocking her to sleep. He glanced over to the crib to see that Raidon had already succumb to the Sandman, with his arms stretched out wide, and a slight smirk on his face. Byakuya shuddered for a second while he pondered the fact that Rei and Raidon were exact copies of their parents. Moving further into the room, he strode to the other recliner next to Yoruichi and patiently watched her with their goddaughter.

Yoruichi glanced his way with a smile before returning her attention to Rei. She thought in amazement how responsive she was to Byakuya, when they were in the hospital. She certainly believed that Ichigo possessed the skills to awaken his daughter, and it was a shocking moment when it was actually Byakuya to bond with this precious little girl first. She believed that there were great things in store for Rei and Raidon Kurosaki. Soul Society and the Kuchiki Clan ought to prepare for the maelstrom to come their way. Reaching out a hand, Yoruichi clasped Byakuya's hand into hers, turning his wedding band slowly. Byakuya looked up at his wife with a smile, and brought her hand to his mouth slowly kissing each knuckle while staring deeply into her eyes. Yoruichi smiled mischievously before getting up and placing a slumbering Rei next to her brother. She situated both children comfortably in the crib, and watched in astonishment as they instinctively curled up to one another. It was marvelous to see this twins interact with each other. Byakuya, arising from his recliner, joined Yoruichi at the crib. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and she leaned backwards into his embrace, curling her arms on top of his, and linking their fingers together. Byakuya finally tugged on Yoruichi's arm and escorted her towards their bedroom – he procrastinated with this decision far too long.

"Yoruichi, I must discuss some important issues with you," Byakuya began after enclosing them in the bedroom.

"Does this have something to do with Ichigo and Rukia?" Yoruichi asked, sitting on the window seat, taking a moment to glance outside at the gardens below.

"Yes, the captain's meeting just finished and I immediately came home to give you the news. We are going on another rescue mission to Hueco Mundo. I am in charge of the mission. I can take one captain, one lieutenant and a few subordinates with me. The Commander informed me that rescuing Ichigo and Rukia was our primary mission, but if unsuccessful, then we will change our focus to obtaining as much information about Hueco Mundo and Souske Aizen as possible. If necessary, then I am to return to Soul Society without them."

Noticing her husband's slight hesitation and knowing that he never fidgets, Yoruichi looked at Byakuya suspiciously, asking, "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"I need to focus all of my attention on this rescue, Yoruichi, and I cannot afford any distractions. I sense that you want to go on this mission, but I cannot allow it. I am asking you to stay at the Kuchiki Manor with the twins. They need protection too, and you are the only one I trust to protect them in my absence," Byakuya explained.

Yoruichi silently paced the bedroom, pondering Byakuya's words. She felt it was her duty to go to Hueco Mundo and save her protégée and his wife. However, she agreed with her husband about the twins' protection. She trusted no one else outside of her and Byakuya to provide the right about of safety for Rei and Raidon.

"There's no need for me to argue, beg, or plead then," Yoruichi whispered. Stopping in front of her husband, Yoruichi placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his embrace. "I will stay here with the twins, if that is your wish. I don't like it, but you are right in the fact that they need more protection than Soul Society can provide."Tightening his embrace, Byakuya kissed the top of her nose before speaking.

"Thank you, Yoruichi. I promise to try to bring them home safely."

"Promise me you won't die, and I'll be happy."

The next morning Byakuya sat in his office in the Sixth Division strategizing his plans for a recovery mission. He decided to take Captain Soi Fon and ten members of her elite force with him. Like Yoruichi, Soi Fon possessed stealth and martial skills, as well as her weapon, Suzumebachi. The Second Squad's Stealth Force consisted of thirty of the most highly trained Death Gods, and they could hold their own if a crisis arose. Byakuya did not have to worry about their safety – they believed in sacrificing their own lives to save souls, their captain, and Soul Society.

The question remained on what divisional lieutenant to take with him. He was positive Renji wanted to go, but he needed someone to stay here and run the Sixth Division in his absence. His fukutaicho was not going to be happy about his decision. Fukutaicho Matsumoto and Fukutaicho Izuru had deep-rooted emotional ties to Gin Ichimaru. Byakuya felt their attention was not on par, although Kira Izuru accompanied Renji and the other ryoka to Hueco Mundo. Next on the list, the Eleventh Squad's Fukutaicho Yachiru, whom he believed was entirely too young for this mission. Besides, she never left Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's side for one moment. He pondered through the rest of the fukutaichos' list, crossing off names and listing reasons beside them: too lazy, bookworm, too crazy, etc. The last name on his list was Fukutaicho Hisagi Shuuhei. He does not know enough about this lieutenant from the Ninth Division except he was extremely loyal to the traitorous ex-captain Tousen, but he quickly overcame his loyalty when he faced his captain on Soyouku Hill. Byakuya secretly hoped Fukutaicho Shuuhei accompanied him on this dangerous mission; he did not want to issue a directive towards the man. Of course, his other option was to skip all the lieutenants, taking third seat Madarame Ikkaku and fifth seat Yumichika Ayaswega from the Eleventh Division.

_What was he going to do about Ichigo and Rukia's friends?_ Byakuya thought silently. He could force them to stay here in the Seireitei, but he understood their desire to save Ichigo and Rukia. They are only going to get in my way, Byakuya thought to himself. While he pondered this decision, his very own lieutenant interrupted him.

"Captain Kuchiki, I request to go on this rescue mission!" Renji demanded, as he burst into Byakuya's office.

"Request denied."

"But…but…Captain, why? I want to save Ichigo and Rukia too. I've been to Hueco Mundo, I can help," Renji stammered.

"It is necessary that my fukutaicho stay here and command the subordinates of the Sixth Division. Should I not return from my mission, this will become your division, Renji. Furthermore, your assistance is needed to protect the twins," Byakuya explained.

He was a little upset with his lieutenant for questioning his motives, but understood his determination to save his sister and his brother-in-law, whom he feels closest too. They are the Three Musketeers.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Renji began speaking, but immediately stopped when Byakuya raised his hand, silencing the redhead.

"I do not want to repeat myself Renji. You have your orders."

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki," Renji reluctantly relented, leaving the captain in his office and trudging silently to his. Byakuya sighed aloud after Renji made his departure from his office. He sent a hell butterfly requesting Fukutaicho Hisagi Shuuhei's presence only moments before Renji burst into his office.

"Hey, Renji," Hisagi Shuuhei announced himself, striding into the Sixth Division.

"Hey, Hisagi, what are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I have a meeting with Captain Kuchiki."

Renji looked at him stupefied. Then, he frowned as he realized that his captain was going to ask Hisagi to accompany him on this rescue mission. Seeing the shock and angry expressions fleeting across his friend's face, Shuuhei replied, "You didn't know about this meeting."

"No, but I suspect I know what it is about. Anyway, Captain Kuchiki's office two doors to the left. He is apparently expecting you," Renji spat.

"Well, okay; I'll see you later, Renji," Shuuhei replied. When he received no other answer, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way to Byakuya's office. He knocked twice, and then heard the captain signal him inside the office.

"You wanted to meet with me, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Fukutaicho Shuuhei. I need a lieutenant to assist Captain Soi Fon, the Stealth Squad, and myself to Hueco Mundo as a recovery mission. I nominated you for this job. Do you accept it?"

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki, but why choose me and not Lieutenant Abarai? He is your fukutaicho after all," Hisagi mentioned.

"Renji's assistance is to protect Rukia and Ichigo's children. That is all the explanation I am willing to share."

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki, I am sorry for questioning your motives," Hisagi replied, shamefaced as Byakuya admonished him like a little child.

"You have two days to prepare for departure, Lieutenant. Do not worry about your division. Captain Komamura volunteered to watch it for you. Thank you for accepting this most difficult challenge."

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki," Shuuhei bowed and turned to leave the office.

The morning of the recovery mission, Byakuya spent some much needed alone time with his family – not the Kuchiki Clan, but Yoruichi, Rei, and Raidon. He wanted to show his love to his wife and his godchildren – he feared about his return home safely with his family – not even Yoruichi knew the depths of his fear. He managed to keep that part of him well hidden in the in the bounds of his soul. He made a promise to Hisana, well another promise, and he was going to keep it this time. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save Rukia. When it was time for his departure, Byakuya placed light kisses upon each of the children's forehead, smiling down at them. Rei and Raidon seemed to understand that the severity of the situation. They were very intelligent for such a young age. Yoruichi smiled at the scene, quietly calling the wet nurse in to take them back to their nursery.

Finally alone, Yoruichi walked into her husband's awaiting arms, placing her nose against his neck, inhaling his scent. She already decided not to change the sheets on the bed because they reminded her of Byakuya, but she needed something intangible for her mind and her heart to remember. Byakuya snuggled his wife closer to him so he could remember how she felt in his arms, and remember her smell. When he kissed her lips, he now had the memory of her taste. No other words were spoken between the couple. They said everything during their last night together. Byakuya asked Yoruichi last night to not accompany him to the Senkimon Gate – he wanted to remember her smiling, not crying. Yoruichi grudgingly agreed, although she planned to sneak to the gate in her kitty form. As the time drew closer, Byakuya pulled his wife even closer to his body. One last hug…one last kiss…one last look into her beautiful, golden eyes…Byakuya swiftly turned away, and flashed out the door.


	18. A Failed Mission

Byakuya and Soi Fon led the small contingency through the desolate land of Hueco Mundo. They kept their eyes and ears open, and their lips sealed. You didn't know who could be listening to your conversations. Following the advice of a steamed Renji, Byakuya kept the group in a tight formation, as they traveled through the vastness of the land, always on the perimeter edges, and never in the middle. They did not want to encounter the sand demon. It took approximately three hours before Las Noches loomed over the endless amount of rolling sand hills. They have finally reached their destination. Byakuya motioned for Captain Soi Fon to take the Stealth Force and enter the premise from the right side, while he and Fukutaicho Hisagi Shuuhei entered Las Noches from the left. He silently wished he could break down the front door, releasing Senbonzakura and her deadly petals throughout the entire fortress. Rukia and Ichigo were his first priority, he kept reminding himself.

Not knowing about the secret rescue attempt, Rukia contemplated her escape from this solitary confinement, rescuing her husband from the crazy scientist Szayel, and going home to her children. How she longed to hold them in her arms, stroking their cheeks. She knew she missed out on their first smile, and their first coo in the world, but she made a promise to herself to be there for their first walk or roll. Her children will not look upon them as strangers. Although she knew Byakuya and Yoruichi were taking good care of them, there is nothing greater than a mother's love. She would never breastfeed her children either – Szayel, upon the orders of Souske Aizen, forced her to give up her breast milk for the art of "science". Shuttering from the memory, she hoped that he did not drink it because that's just gross. From Aizen to the smallest and weakest of hollows, Rukia looped them all in the category of "Bastards". Forgiving them and forgetting the mistreatment to her and Ichigo – not going to happen. She has never hated a group of people as she does for these traitors to all that is holy and good in the world. Hearing the Arrancar rattle the cage, Rukia knew two things – it was dinnertime and it was time to make her escape.

Souske Aizen sat watching all the outside activities, as Byakuya and company made their way into the compound. Gin joined him a minute later, not surprised to see the stoic Sixth Division Captain. What shocked Gin was the appearance of Second Division Captain Soi Fon and the Stealth Force.

"Well, isn't this interesting, Aizen-sama," Gin announced.

"Yes, Gin, it is. I expected Captain Kuchiki to come rescue his sister, but I never thought to see Soi Fon leaving her precious Captain Commander, in order to assist Byakuya in this rescue attempt."

"What are your orders, Aizen-sama?"

"Tell Ulquoirra to take Grimmjow and Yammy to confront Captain Soi Fon. Gin, I want you and Kaname to greet our illustrious Sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Fukutaicho Hisagi Shuuhei. I anticipate Kaname will enjoy seeing him again. Our little escapee, Rukia Kurosaki is now on her way towards her brother, although she does not know that. Allow them to reunite, then appear with the surprise I have in store with them. Do not hurt them, too much, Gin. I have plans for him and the Kurosaki parents. I will destroy Soul Society with these two by my side."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," Gin remarked, walking out of the control room. "This ought to be a fun day!"

As Soi Fon and her group made their way into the back door of Las Noches, she felt a slight shiver roll up and down her spine. She knew they were walking into a trap, but she could not sense where it was. It felt as if someone or something was watching them, perusing their movements. As they stealthily made their way down the corridor, the nagging feeling wouldn't leave Soi Fon's mind. Something was not right in this place.

"Turn around men; we are going to find another…" Soi Fon began, but stopped suddenly as she looked at her men. They all looked frighten, as if they saw a ghost. Soi Fon turned around and there stood three Espadas in front of her. So much for relying on instincts, she thought to herself.

"Shinigami, on behalf of Aizen-sama's instructions, you are not allowed to pass," Ulquoirra informed Soi Fon.

"Oh, really, and just who are you to give me instructions from a traitorous bastard like Aizen," Soi Fon replied.

Green eyes glinting menacingly, "I am Fourth Espada Ulquoirra Schiffer, and how dare you disrespect Aizen-sama in such a manner?"

"Quit talking Ulquoirra, let's just kill them already. I am ready to shed their blood," Yammy replied.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Before I kill you, I suppose it is only right you know my name. I am Tenth Espada Yammy, and this is Sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjacques," Yammy answered, pointing to himself and Grimmjow respectively.

"If I wanted her to know my name, Yammy, I would have told her myself. You can be such an idiot sometimes," Grimmjow growled.

"Both of you need to shut up; I will do the talking from now on," Ulquoirra intervened.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," Grimmjow interjected, ignoring both Yammy and Ulquoirra. He flashed in front of the Stealth Force, attacking them all at once. Soi Fon managed to flipped backwards away from Grimmjow, only to have Yammy right behind her. She dodged his right hook, but could not get away fast enough for the second attack. Yammy punched her in the stomach, which sent her flying backwards.

"CAPTAIN SOI FON!" the leader of the Stealth Force screamed aloud, trying to make his way to her.

"Pay attention to me, boy, I am your opponent for today," Grimmjow replied. "I am going to show you my full power, Shinigami.

"'Grind, Pantera". Grimmjow changed into a full, panther-like Espada, with his blue and white tail swishing violently behind him.

All was not going well for Rukia Kurosaki. She swore to herself as she flew down another corridor, light on her feet. After all the times she went to her torture chamber, one would think that she could remember how to get to Szayel's laboratory. Her heart beating faster, she quickly turned left and ran into an Arrancar. Startled and speechless, Rukia said nothing, turning around quickly to head the other way. The Arrancar knew she should not be out of her cell, so hoping that he could please Aizen-sama, he motioned for two others to accompany him as they chased after their prisoner.

Rukia looked behind her to see the three Arrancar chasing her, and she upped the pace. As she turned another corner, she never thought she would be so happy to hear these words,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura".

Pink petals flew in a formation over Rukia's head and attacked the pursuers head on. Rukia turned to see the petals annihilate the Arrancar until there was nothing but dirt lingering in the air. She quickly turned back around, and ran into Byakuya's arms. Unable to say a word, Rukia wrapped her arms around her brother tightly and sobbed into his chest. Byakuya, never been in such a precarious position before, hesitated before curling his arms around his little sister bringing her closer to his brother. Hisagi watched the two silently, noticing the tears streak their way down the Sixth Division Captain's face.

"Nii-sama, I thought I would never see you again," Rukia sobbed aloud, continuing to hold on to Byakuya's haori.

Utterly speechless, Byakuya murmured no words, but continued holding Rukia close to his body. Silently, he thanked the heavens for allowing him to save his sister. Pulling Rukia away from him, Byakuya asked suddenly, "Where is Ichigo?"

"He's in the laboratory. They forced him to go three days ago, and I haven't seen him since, Nii-sama," Rukia replied. "I'm so scared that something's happened to him."

"Do not worry so much Rukia dear, for your dear husband is right here," a voice penetrated through the Kuchiki reunion. Three pair of eyes turned around to see Gin Ichimaru holding up a very pale Ichigo Kurosaki, and right behind them was Kaname Tousen.

"Captain Tousen," Hisagi whispered.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed her husband's name, taking a step towards him, only to be held back by her brother.

"What have you done to him Gin Ichimaru," Byakuya announced, with his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Why, nothing, Captain Kuchiki. I merely rescued Ichigo from his torment. I thought he would want to be a witness to this quick reunion and separation.

"What do you mean 'separation'?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Let me explain Aizen-sama's plans to you. We do not want to fight you, Captain Kuchiki. Simply give Rukia back to us, and you and your rag-tag group can leave Hueco Mundo, or surrender yourselves to us and never leave. Either way, Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki will never leave this place," Gin replied with his fox-like smile.

After hearing Gin's explanations, Rukia froze and stared at them holding her husband. _What am I going to do? _ She thought to herself. _Aizen said he would release us after I give him my fertility eggs, but I don't know if I can believe that. On the other hand, I can't allow Nii-sama to surrender the group for mine or Ichigo's sake. Honor will not allow me to do so. What am I going to do?_

"I do not like either options of your plan, traitor, therefore I will fight you and I **WILL** rescue Ichigo and Rukia, and we will leave this desolate place. Scat-"Byakuya began.

"Bad move, Captain Kuchiki," Gin interrupted, holding Ichigo in front of him. "If you use Senbonzakura on me, who's to say that I won't use Shinso on poor defenseless Ichigo here." Gin dangled said person in front of him like a Raggedy Ann or Andy doll.

"No, Nii-sama, don't do it," Rukia pleaded, grasping her brother's arms to keep him from releasing his zanpakuto. Turning back around to face Gin and Kaname, "You give me your word that you will release Nii-sama and the rest of the group safely?"

"I give my word, dear Rukia. Aizen-sama promised that no one will be hurt," Gin replied.

"Very well, I will return," she whispered dejectedly.

"No, Rukia, I cannot allow this," Byakuya interjected.

"It's the only way to keep you all safe, Nii-sama. I know what I have to do to protect Ichigo, and myself. I want you to promise me that you will take care of Rei and Raidon. Tell them everyday how much their mother and father loved them. When they get older, explained to them that we made this sacrifice for them, for their future," Rukia replied, with tears rolling down her face.

"Rukia, please…I…I….cannot allow you to give up your life this way," Byakuya stammered, tears returning to his eyelids, threatening to fall in a steady pace.

"It's the only way, Nii-sama. I love you, Brother," Rukia said, pulling her arms away from him, and taking small steps away from him. She backed up until she felt Ichigo behind her. Gin pushed Ichigo towards Kaname, and grabbed a hold of Rukia.

"You made a wonderful decision, Rukia," Gin replied.

"Shut up, Gin, and allow my brother to leave Hueco Mundo."

"Very well; Captain Kuchiki, you are free to leave."

"Rukia," Byakuya hesitated once more.

"Just go! Get out of here, please!" Rukia screamed.

"Let's go, Fukutaicho Shuuhei," Byakuya responded, and with one more look at his little sister, he swiftly turned away to meet with the rest of the rescue party.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki, please allow Kaname to escort you to your group. I wouldn't want any unnecessary battles to occur," Gin replied, once again taking hold of an unconscious Ichigo. Byakuya and Hisagi kept silent as they trailed behind the once Captain of the Ninth Division.

The heavy battle between Shinigami and Espadas continued, with the Shinigami losing – a lot of blood that is. Most of the Stealth Force is rendered useless, and the rest are barely protecting Soi Fon from attacks. Ulquoirra, not wanting to tarnish his clothing, stayed in the background, watching the battle, as usual. As he watched, Aizen called out explaining the turn of events, and ordered him to stop this fight.

"I will do as you command, Aizen-sama," Ulquoirra acquiescence.

Ulquoirra shot a cero through the air into the roof, shattering several pieces of the rock. It all fell down upon the battling group, scattering them to different points of safety.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ulquoirra?" Grimmjow growled at his frienemy. He still hated Ulquoirra, but he hated Shinigami more.

"Due to unexplained circumstances, this battle is over. Captain Soi Fon, you and your group are to meet Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Shuuhei, and I will escort you to the nearest portal for your departure from Hueco Mundo."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Soi Fon asked, holding her side where Grimmjow's tail sliced her only a few minutes ago.

"I do not have to explain anything to you Shinigami. You should thank Aizen-sama for allowing you and your group to leave here unscathed."

"The day I thank that traitorous bastard will be the day I die," Soi Fon replied angrily.

"Do not make me regret agreeing to Aizen-sama's generous request," Ulquoirra replied, taking a menacing step towards the injured captain.

"That's enough, Ulquoirra; do not touch Captain Soi Fon. You have your orders," Kaname announced, arriving just in time to stop the bloodshed that was to occur.

"Hai, I do, Captain Tousen." Looking at Soi Fon with contempt, Ulquoirra strolled to the front of the group. "If you all will follow me," he declared, turning around to make way towards the portal.

"Captain Kuchiki, what happened? Where are your sister and Ichigo?" Soi Fon asked.

"Not now, Captain; I will explain everything when we get out of here. Needless to say, the mission failed."


	19. An Unfilled Promise

**A/N:** Hello, Everyone! This is the final chapter of "Godparents". I personally thank each and every one of you who reviewed, added the story as an alert or as a favorite. You all get cookies! I'm terribly proud of my first story. Writing this fan fiction story has given me a tremendous amount of confidence and courage to continue writing my book. Now, this is not the end of the story at all. I have plans to write a sequel, but I am not sure when it will be out. I have other projects that I have neglected for this story and I am excited about getting back to them. When I do have a couple of chapters written (it's all in my head right now), then I will definitely post them for you all. With that said, on to the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach!**

**A Promise Unfilled**

A signal rang out throughout the Seireitei announcing an opening between the two worlds. All the captains, the Captain-Commander, along with Renji, Yoruichi and the twins lined up to greet the rescuers back home. They were all excited to see Ichigo and Rukia too. It was time for Ichigo to take his place as a captain of the Gotei 13. Yoruichi was probable the most anxious of the group, outside of Rei and Raidon, and they only sensed that something good was going to happen today. They didn't understand that the giddiness surrounding them had something to do with their parents. Yoruichi will have her family back – her husband, her best friend Rukia, her protégé and friend Ichigo. While everyone waited patiently or excitedly for the returning group, small talks began about what division to place Ichigo. Most captains agreed that the Fifth Division was the most shattered. Not only did they not have a captain, but their vice-captain was unstable. Although Captain Hitsugaya took offense to those comments, he kept quiet because he knew they were correct in their sayings – Momo was not in the right state of mind to lead a division.

Suddenly the rip in the sky became obvious, and everyone smiled as the group began their descent to the Seireitei. However, when the group landed in front of them, everyone gasped at how devastated they look. Then, Captain Unohana noticed that all was not right. She hurriedly rushed to Captain Soi Fon to check her injuries. That threw everyone else into motion. Questions started flying around, the Fourth Division relief team was summoned, Renji rushed to assist Captain Kuchiki, if he needed it, Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake grabbed a stunned Shuuhei before he collapsed, and Yoruichi and the twins stood there watching the scene unfold. She started shaking because she noticed the one thing that no one else has spotted just yet: Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki are nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Yoruichi spoke aloud, but no one in the crowd heard her. Walking up to her husband, with her kitty eyes glowing, she repeated her question – this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

"BYAKUYA, WHERE ARE ICHIGO AND RUKIA?"

Byakuya looked at his wife's angry face before looking away towards the ground in shame. He couldn't begin to explain the circumstances of what happened in Hueco Mundo.

"Captain Yamamoto, I request an emergency captain's meeting to explain the circumstances of our mission to Hueco Mundo," Hisagi explained, stepping very easily into the abandoned captain's role.

"Very well; all captains, except Captain Unohana and Soi Fon go to the meeting hall immediately. All Fukutaichos return to your divisions. Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, please return to the Kuchiki Manor. I will allow Captain Kuchiki the rest of the day off in order to explain all circumstances to you. Oh, and Captain Unohana, you may return to the meeting if you like, or you can read the transcripts later," Captain Yamamoto replied.

"I will return as soon as possible, Commander," Captain Unohana said.

"Captain Yamamoto, I think I need to be present for the meeting too," Yoruichi interjected.

Byakuya looked at Yoruichi again, murmuring, "Please take the children back to the manor. I will explain everything when I get home."

"Very well, but you better have a damn good explanation, Captain Kuchiki," Yoruichi spat at her husband before twirling on her left foot, and marching out of the First Division towards the Kuchiki Manor. Taking a much needed deep breath, Byakuya shook his head silently, and followed the rest of the captains to the meeting.

Inside the meeting hall of the First Division, questions flew around Byakuya as the captains wanted to know what exactly happened in Hueco Mundo. It was pure chaos. Finally, Captain Commander Yamamoto rapped his cane on the floor, gaining the attention of the captains.

"If you would all stand in your place, then we can begin this meeting. Fukutaicho Shuuhei, you will stand in the place of former Taicho Kaname Tousen."

"Hai, Commander," Hisagi replied.

"Now, then, your report Captain Kuchiki," Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Upon entering the desolate lands of Hueco Mundo, the team followed the instructions of my fukutaicho, and we stayed on the outside perimeter of the desert. We arrived at Las Noches within three hours by doing so. We decided to split into two groups: Captain Soi Fon and the ten Stealth Squad members entered through the right side of the fortress, while Fukutaicho Shuuhei and I entered the left. "

"Continue, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Commander Yamamoto ordered.

"Captain Soi Fon will have to give you her report when she is able to do so, but from our side of things, neither Fukutaicho Shuuhei nor I encountered any enemies through the first three corridors. Although I found that to be strange, I refused to dwell on such matters because I wanted to find my sister and Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon entering the fourth corridor, I felt Rukia's presence running towards us at a rapid pace. She was being chased by three low-ranking Arrancar. I called out to Senbonzakura to destroy these beings, and I was reunited with my sister once again," Byakuya recalled, however taking a breather so that he could continue his explanation.

"If I may continue, Captain Kuchiki, "Hisagi replied, knowing that this part of the explanations were particularly hard for the stoic captain to recite. Byakuya nodded his head in approval, stepping back into his place. Hisagi strode towards the middle of the group to finish the story.

"While Captain Kuchiki and Rukia bonded again, we were interrupted by former captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. " All the captains straightened up and frowned as they heard those names. Hisagi continued, pretending to not notice the frowns on the captains' faces. "Gin Ichimaru dangled an unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki in front of him as if to bribe us from attacking him. He, in turn, gave Captain Kuchiki an ultimatum: leave peacefully without Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki, or fight for them and in the process, sealing their deaths."

The tension in the room spiked significantly as all the captains, including Kurotsuchi released their angry into the atmosphere. Everyone knew Ichimaru was a traitor, but to do this was inhumane. They never assumed he could be just as manipulative as Souske Aizen. It was truly barbaric to force someone in deciding whether he wanted to leave his sister and brother-in-law with the monsters, or sentenced them to death.

"Captains please control yourself. I am sure that Fukutaicho Shuuhei has not finished his explanations," Captain Commander Yamamoto replied. He too, felt utter shame that those three used to be the protectors of Soul Society. No one knew or could possibly understand the guilt he feels about this disastrous deed that has been placed upon them.

"What happened next, Fukutaicho Shuuhei?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Rukia Kurosaki made the decision for her brother, and chose to remain at Hueco Mundo if Aizen guaranteed our safe passage back to the Soul Society."

Loud gasps rained throughout the meeting hall. Although Byakuya never once dropped his head in shame, that's exactly what he was feeling right now. He felt as if he not only disgraced himself as Kuchiki Clan leader, but as a brother, friend, and captain. The feelings were so strong it rolled off him in waves. All the captains turned to him to offer some type of sympathy or comfort, but he did not want to listen to it.

"Captain Commander," Byakuya began, "my sister said that she knew what had to be done, and that was the reason why she chose to stay. She was not allowed to elaborate on this; therefore, I believe Souske Aizen is holding something over not only her head, but that of Ichigo Kurosaki. I request to form another contingency to rescue them, and this time no limiters placed upon us. Allow us to fight if necessary."

"Request denied, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Yamamoto began. "I, too, sympathize with you right now. I feel as though Souske Aizen has a deeper plot than any of us know about, and it concerns the Kurosaki parents. However, we are too close to the Winter War, and Soul Society cannot afford to lose any good men or captains at this point."

"Captain, we cannot allow Rukia and Ichigo to stay there in that place. Surely the torture will continue on them," Captain Ukitake interrupted.

"That is my final answer on the matter. Now, I want all of you to go back to your divisions and continue preparations for the Winter War. Captain Kuchiki, I want you to remain here for a moment. You are all dismissed!"

After much grumbling, the captains filed out of the meeting hall. Finding it difficult to breathe at the moment, Byakuya stood erect in his position. Captain Yamamoto motioned him forward.

"Captain Kuchiki, the reason I denied your request has to do with our preparations for the Winter War, but that's not the only reason. I am sure that whatever Aizen has planned, Rukia and Ichigo have intimate knowledge about it. I do not want them tortured either, but if they can continue to gather information, then it is for the best. Besides, you have a wife and godchildren to think about too. Don't they deserve to have you safe and sound for as long as possible?"

Byakuya nodded his head, still finding it difficult to speak at the moment. He knew what Captain Yamamoto preached was true, but it still did not make him feel any better about it. He was sacrificing his sister to a madman!

Continuing, "I want you to take a few days off, Captain Kuchiki." Seeing Byakuya ready to protest, he held up a hand. "I know that you are perfectly capable of leading your division, but you need a break. This has to be hard on you, and you cannot keep all your emotions bottled up inside of you. Go home and spend some time with your wife, and your godchildren. They need you the most right now. You are dismissed, Captain," Captain Yamamoto finished.

"As you wish, Commander," Byakuya stammered. He swiftly turned around and headed towards the Kuchiki Manor.

With a heavy heart, Byakuya slowly made his way to the Kuchiki Manor, and to the confrontation he does not want to have with his wife. Yes, he came home safely, but he did not bring back Ichigo and Rukia, and he does not know if Yoruichi will ever forgive him for this. Why should she when he is having a hard time forgiving himself. Now, he has to leave his sister and Ichigo in the hands of that torturous bastard until the start of the Winter War. It is incomprehensible for a Kuchiki to feel like a failure, but that feeling is harboring itself deep in the pit of his soul.

Entering the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya strode by the butler who always greeted him, without uttering a word to him. He used his link with Yoruichi to find that she is in the nursery with Rei and Raidon, as usual. It's as if she lives in that room – she never leaves them alone for long periods of time. If only he can bypass this confrontation with his wife. All he wants right now is to go into his bedroom, shed his "Captain Skin", and lay down with his wife holding him in her arms. Sighing, he knows that Yoruichi deserves an explanation, even if it's one that she will not like to hear. Walking into the nursery, he noticed Yoruichi standing at the crib of the twins. He silently strolled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. At first she tensed, but slowly relaxed in her husband's arms. Unbeknownst to Byakuya, Yoruichi did not want a confrontation either. She was relieved that he was home safely, but at the same time she was confused about why he did not have Ichigo and Rukia with him. Did things go so badly in Hueco Mundo that he had to leave them behind? Not wanting to follow that trail of dismal thoughts, Yoruichi breathed deeply and placed her arms on top of his.

"Yoruichi, we need to discuss the failure of my mission," Byakuya stated.

"I know, but not now and not here. I just want to feel you close to me for a little longer. I was so scared when you left, and now that you are home I just want a little time with you."

"How about we retire to our bedroom then because I have the need to just hold you in my arms? I need a little reassurance that our marriage is strong, and that our love will not wither away."

Yoruichi nodded her head, and released herself from the protection of Byakuya's arms. Grabbing his hand into hers, she led him away from the nursery and into the privacy of their bedroom. Byakuya placed a kido spell to the door in order to keep the staff and the clan away from them for the night.

"Byakuya, I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. I wanted so desperately to see Ichigo and Rukia again and to show them that I kept my word of being the best godmother I could be for Rei and Raidon," Yoruichi began as she sat down heavily upon the bed, with her head in her hands.

Byakuya raised Yoruichi's head up, and tenderly kissed her lips. He never wanted to see a woman cry, but he particularly hates to see his favorite princess cry. Staying silent, he laid Yoruichi in the bed, and crawled in beside her. He turned her around so that her head was on his chest, and he stroked her long, silky hair.

"I am not worthy of your tears, Yoruichi. I apologize for not keeping my promise of bringing them home. It was the worst thing, since losing Hisana that I had to do."

Sitting up, Yoruichi turned to look Byakuya in the eyes. "What are you talking about? Did you see Rukia and Ichigo?"

"Yes, and I had to leave them behind. That is not exactly the truth. Aizen forced Rukia to make a decision – both she and Ichigo stayed at Hueco Mundo to complete some unknown plan or my team was going to fight for our lives. I did not know that Captain Soi Fon and her Stealth Force were severely injured at the time."

"Byakuya, what could Aizen have planned that would make them stay?"

"I do not know, but Ichigo was unconscious during this meeting. I saved Rukia from an attack by several Arrancar, and then Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen appeared in front of us holding on to Ichigo. He looked like a battered doll, Yoruichi. I have never seen anyone so tortured in all the years of my life as a Shinigami. It was horrible," Byakuya finished his explanations, refusing to breakdown in tears.

"What happened at the captains' meeting?"

"Captain Commander Yamamoto refused to order another rescue mission. He stated that we are too close to the Winter War, and he needed all of us to prepare for this instead of rescuing Ichigo and Rukia. However, after all the captains left the meeting hall, he pulled me aside and said that I was allowed to try and find them if possible during the war. Until then, he said that it was feasible to become the adopted parents of Rei and Raidon."

"I cannot take their place, Byakuya. Ichigo and Rukia ought to be here to raise their own children!"

"I agree with you, but we are not replacing them as parents, Yoruichi. We are simply substitutes until they return home. They will return to us!"

"Very well, then I guess I have no choice but to do this – for Ichigo and Rukia," Yoruichi acquiesced.

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement, whispering, "For Ichigo and Rukia." Then, he pulled Yoruichi into his arms and both slowly fell into a semi-peaceful sleep.

Later that night, after making sure Yoruichi was asleep, Byakuya slithered out of bed, and walked outside in the gardens. His mind refused to settle down to allow him sleep. He was not sure if he would ever sleep the same until Rukia and Ichigo were safe again inside of Soul Society. Strolling between the Sakura trees, Byakuya walked with his hands behind his back, thinking about nothing. He did not realize that Senbonzakura guided him to the place he was too afraid to visit at this time – Hisana's shrine. How was he going to explain that he was not strong enough to save Rukia? How was he going to explain that Rukia sacrificed her life for his because she trusted him to do the right thing in the long run? Walking up to the shrine, with a heavy heart, Byakuya traced Hisana's name lightly before falling to his knees.

"I am sorry, Hisana. I failed you a second time," he whispered brokenly, as the tears he held back all day, finally released themselves.


	20. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello Everyone,

I have received several reviews saying that I should not have ended "Godparents" like I did, even though I do have a sequel in mind. I did not want to put a poll on my personal site because I am not sure if everyone will vote. Therefore, I am sending this as a chapter, and I hope everyone will send me a comment on what they think because I am really torn about this.

Should I continue the story or leave it with a sad story?

I look forward to hearing your comments about this because I want to improve myself as an author and I want to give you the best story I can possibly write.

Until Next Time,

Musicallady1


	21. Resolve

A/N: I am sorry for bringing this chapter so late, but I took a slight vacation for Thanksgiving Holidays. All the delicious food made me lazy. This is a short chapter, but I figured it was long overdue – having a discussion between Ichigo, Shadow, and Zangetsu. If you have forgotten, then Shadow is the name of Ichigo's hollow. I decided not to follow the same trend of naming the hollow; I wanted to name him something different! I borrowed some parts from the anime series of Bleach, but the rest is what I made up in own mind. I hope you all enjoy this little ditty!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

**RESOLVE: THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ICHIGO, SHADOW AND ZANGETSU**

**King! Wake up!**

Ichigo barely hears his hollow inside his head. Why is he so drowsy? What happened to him?

'Ichigo, you need to wake up now. You will not survive if you stay asleep,' Zangetsu pleaded with him.

**Yeah, King, wake your ass up!**

Finally, Ichigo wakes up and enters his other world. What are you screaming about now, Shadow?

**I am not screaming, you idiot! I was trying to wake you up! You have been sleeping far too long!**

So what happened to me? Ichigo asked.

'You were taken to that scientist's lab, where he started torturing you with all types of tools and experiments. You passed out after two hours of torture. Do you remember now, Ichigo?'

"I remember waking and I thought I saw Byakuya and Rukia in front of me, but that can't be right. Why would he be here?"

**Maybe he was here to save your dumb ass!**

'Shadow, enough!' Zangetsu warned. 'Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki was here. He attempted a rescue, but was caught by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. They forced Rukia to make a decision. She chose to save you and her brother, so she decided to do whatever Aizen wants her to do,' he finished explaining.

"What? That can't be! She would never give up so easily!" Ichigo stared at his mentor and his hollow, anger flashing in his eyes.

**Oh, now you want to show your anger? You should have done that before you got poor Rukia in this situation, King!**

"Shut up, Shadow, unless you have something viable to say to me!"

**Whatever, King; I'll just watch the show while you slowly get killed by these pathetic Espada and their leaders. I don't care, anyway. I just want your body as my own.**

"Yeah, you say that you don't care, but we all know that is not true, Shadow. I know if I truly need your help, then you will help me," Ichigo replied.

**Pfft, if you say so.** Shadow moved away from Ichigo and Zangetsu, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. He hates it when Ichigo is right. If his King needed his help, then he would help him.

"Where is Rukia now, Zangetsu?"

'She went with Gin Ichimaru, but I do not know where. I suspect that she went to that scientist's lab.'

"She wouldn't go unless…No, she did not agree to that. She wouldn't agree to that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

'What is it, Ichigo?'

"Rukia must have agreed to give Aizen her fertility eggs. He wants to create perfect little soldiers to fight against the Soul Society. Her fertility eggs will be injected into the Espada women, and my sperm will be injected into them afterwards. They will reproduce at a much faster rate than normal humans. That is Souske Aizen's plan. Too bad his plan has flaws."

'What do you mean by that?'

"Rukia and I were not soul reapers when we had our children. Urahara Kisuke made Rukia a special gigai that copied the movements of a pregnant human woman. That is how she was able to have children. Although she delivered the children as a soul reaper, she would not been able to conceive without that gigai."

'Aizen does not know about this part, Ichigo?' Zangetsu asked.

"No, he doesn't. That is one secret Rukia and I both agreed to keep, even if it meant our deaths."

'Then, the next step is to leave Hueco Mundo. Remember when I asked you if you wanted to fight or win, Ichigo?'

"Yeah, it was at the time I was fighting Kenpachi Zaraki. My answer is still the same. I want to win; winning is the only thing!"

'Very well, then it is time to regain your resolve, and escape from this place.'

**Are we going to fight, King?**

"Yeah, Shadow. If necessary, we will fight our way out of Hueco Mundo. We have been held here for far too long."

Ichigo shook his head as Shadow danced around him, happily. As he thought about the torture he went through, and now what Rukia was going through, Ichigo reminded himself that he has a family waiting on him in the Soul Society. He promised himself and Byakuya to always protect Rukia, and he was failing miserably. Yes, now was the time to fight….NOW WAS THE TIME TO WIN!

"My resolve," Ichigo murmured to himself. Both Shadow and Zangetsu watched Ichigo transform into the strong, powerful Shinigami they knew he could be. They both smiled as Ichigo's eyes turned from the friendly chocolate brown to the striking blue that signified his power.

"My resolve is complete!"


	22. A Day of Firsts

**A/N: **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I apologize for the slow updates on the story, but I have to redo all of my ideas I originally had for this story and for a sequel. My personal thanks go to Fathom and Janabananah for their wonderful ideas and being a great sound board for me. I hope you all like this chapter, and please review. I love receiving emails from you all!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach –Tite Kubo is the master!**

**A Day of Unbelievable Firsts**

One year later, the Kuchiki Manor is ablaze with activity as they prepare the birthday celebrations for Rei and Raidon Kurosaki. For the first eleven months of their lives, Byakuya secluded the twins away from the world. He was fearful, albeit secretly, that Souske Aizen would try to abduct or exterminate the children. Now that their first birthday has arrived, Yoruichi wanted to make sure that every birthday, every memory, every spoken word was recorded for Rukia and Ichigo, despite protests from her husband; therefore she enlisted the help of Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki. The three of them were coming to the birthday party, and they were bringing disposable cameras and a cam recorder with them. It was going to be a big celebration. Rei and Raidon have managed to surprise everyone in the Seireitei with their quickness in learning how to crawl, walk, and trying to speak.

It has been a strenuous year for Soul Society. War preparations suggested by the Captain-Commander have managed to drive everyone to the brink of insanity. Without knowing what Aizen has planned or when he is going to strike is frustrating to the Shinigami. One bright spot is the fact that Captain-Commander Yamamoto decided to promote Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Madarame Ikkaku as temporary captains of the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Divisions. Should Shuuhei and Izuru prove their worth in the war, then their positions may become permanent. Ikkaku does not want to be a captain; he wanted to stay and fight under the leadership of Captain Zaraki and the infamous Eleventh Division. Besides, as he told the other captains, Ichigo will return to claim his rightful position as Captain of the Fifth Division.

In Hueco Mundo, things are not happy for Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. They are not celebrating the first birthdays of their children, but they are reminiscent of the short time spent with Rei and Raidon. Ichigo holds his wife as she curls into his arms shedding tears of sorrow. They truly believed that their confinement was not going to last this long, and one year later, they are still surrounded by the evil madman and his band of merry Hollows. Rukia finally gave in to Aizen's plan of creating "the perfect little solider" by giving up the most intimate parts of a woman – her breast milk and her fertility eggs. However, there is one secret that our famous Shinigami parents have not divulged to Souske Aizen: it is not Rukia's fertility eggs or Ichigo's sperm that is the main ingredient of producing two children, who possibly may become two of the strongest Death Gods Soul Society, has ever known. No, the secret lies within Rukia's gigai.

After their marriage, Ichigo and Rukia approached Urahara Kisuke with questions about having children. Technically, it is not impossible for Shinigami to reproduce, but it is highly improbable. It is even more so with Ichigo and Rukia, because Ichigo is only a substitute Shinigami, therefore his human half can have children, but with Rukia, it was going to be difficult. Urahara decided to help the pair by designing a special gigai for Rukia; one that simulates her humanoid side, thus allowing Ichigo and Rukia to be intimate with each other, and for her to become pregnant and carry a child to full term. At the same time, should Rukia have to fight Hollows, her spirit side was not hindered by the pregnancy. "Chappy", her soul candy, would take her place inside of her body, thus keeping the child alive and stable. This was a secret Souske Aizen could not, and even if it takes their last dying breath, will not ever learn. When Aizen kidnapped Ichigo and Rukia, he did so while they were in their soul reaper forms. Urahara Kisuke gathered their gigas and stashed them away underneath his shop.

Although Ichigo renewed his determination to leave Hueco Mundo with his wife, both he and Rukia decided to wait until the right moment when Las Noches was at its weakness. They decided to wait until Aizen invaded the Soul Society. Until then, they will play the parts of the helpless, confined parents.

"Aizen, I know you can hear me! You promised to release us when you got what you wanted. Why are we still locked up in this cell?" Ichigo yelled out.

"I know what I promised Ichigo, but until I get the results that I desire, I must insist that you and Rukia to remain at Las Noches as my guests. If you like I can make your living arrangements more suitable," Aizen replied.

"No, thank you! We do not want to be indebted to you, you lying bastard!"

"I never should have given you my fertility eggs you traitor. I should have allowed Nii-sama to fight!" Rukia venomously replied.

"Be that as it may, you did make the deal with me, and you will stay until I get the results I desire for my invincible army. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a fortress to run, and plans to make for Soul Society's demise," Aizen signed off on the monitor screen.

"Was that good enough, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered.

"Yes, that was fine," Ichigo smiled down at his wife. "We need to keep the pretense up that we are helpless and fragile. We need to figure out where they are keeping Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki, and then we can get the hell out of this place and get back to our children."

Rukia nodded her head, and allowed Ichigo to wrap her body in his warm, comforting arms.

________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Kuchiki Manor, Isshin Kurosaki was up to his usual crazy antics.

"Oh, look at my precious grandchildren!" Isshin screamed as he entered the Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya and Yoruichi shook their heads as Ichigo's crazy father pranced around the twins. Hopefully, they will not inherit his genes.

"Geeze, Dad, can you cool it for one day," Karin retorted, punching her father in the stomach.

"Karin, don't hit Dad," Yuzu admonished her twin.

"My oldest daughter does not love me anymore," Isshin replied curling his body into a tight ball as he lay on the floor.

"Isshin, cut the dramatics before I throw you out of the manor," Byakuya replied.

The twins smiled as they watched their grandfather go through his hysterics. Then, they waddled over to him, falling on top of him, wanting to play the game. Yoruichi hurriedly grabbed a disposal camera and took a picture of the three.

"Rukia is going to love this picture," she whispered as she snapped the picture, but everyone heard her anyway and the mood quieted down ever so slightly. Everyone solemnly thought about the missing parents.

Suddenly, Yuzu claps her hands. "Okay, then, we must finish the decorations. All the captains and lieutenants will be here shortly. We do not want somber thoughts today; this is a celebration!"

"You are so right, my youngest daughter," Isshin declares jumping up from the floor and rushing over to hug Yuzu. "We must think happy, happy thoughts!"

Karin said nothing and shook her head at her crazy father. She seriously hoped that the craziness doesn't trickle down to her one day.

As each captain and his or her lieutenant paid a visit to the Kuchiki Manor, they brought various gifts for the twins, but they also presented Isshin Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki with a white gardenia and cherry blossom flower – symbolizing their remembrance of Ichigo and Rukia, and giving a silent promise to fight for their lives. As Isshin received the gardenias, he allowed the tears to flow and thanked each and every captain for their thoughts, prayers, and promises. Byakuya, however, was unable to move. He stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Yoruichi came up behind him and accepted the flowers in his place. After all the captains and lieutenants arrived, Yoruichi gave the flowers to a servant and she placed them in a beautiful round vase. As she sat the vase on the table, Rei and Raidon waddled up to it and stared at the flowers. Then, they both spoke their first identifiable words…

"Mama, Dada," they both spoke aloud, pointing at the flowers.

Everyone in the room gasped as they turned towards to the twins. It was amazing that they knew what the flowers symbolized. Isshin looked at Captain Unohana for an explanation, but she had none to give. It was as if the children and psychically linked to their parents.


	23. Byakuya's POV

**A/N**: Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I truly appreciate them. Now, before we get to the excitement of the story, in such it is grating my nerves because I do not write battle scenes very well, I decided to have a "reflection moment". I will feature Byakuya and Yoruichi's point of views about the birthday party. It sounds kind of boring, but I think it fits in learning more about their mindset. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me a review if you choose to do so. Oh, and I am submitting both point of views at the same time, so do enjoy them and have a Happy New Year!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE FABULOUS WRITER TITE KUBO! THIS CRAZY STORY IS MINE!

**A BYAKUYA AND YORUICHI INTERMISSION: BYAKUYA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I cannot believe I allowed Yoruichi to talk me into having a birthday party for the twins. Does she not realize that Aizen could be plotting to have them killed at this very moment! Until we know his plans, I wanted to lock the twins away until I deem it was safe – even if it takes a hundred years. Some would say that I am being overly protective, or frighteningly protective, but is that not my job as godparent – as a substitute parent? I gave my promise to Rukia to always protect her children, even if it meant my life.

Now, we are having this wretched party, and I have the pleasure of dealing with Isshin Kurosaki once again. I never liked his goofy, off-the-wall personality when he was a captain, and those feelings have not changed. I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that Ichigo did not inherit those same crazy antics – until I saw him for the first time around his dad. Then again, if someone was trying to dropkick me in the head, I would not be happy about that either. Now, this man is in my home and there is nothing I can do about it. Yoruichi invited him and his daughters to this unwanted birthday party. I guess I am outnumbered once again. When will I ever learn?

As the party began and the captains arrived bearing gifts, I stood off to the side just to monitor everyone's reactions. I have to admit that this party is not for Rei and Raidon only – it is a party for divisional squads. We have been under a lot of stress lately, preparing for this war, so who am I to deny them the pleasure of having one day off to enjoy themselves. Plus, it seems that Rei and Raidon have taken quite a liking to all the captains and lieutenants. Ichigo and Rukia will be pleased to see this when they return from Hueco Mundo. They have to return because I cannot bear heartaches like the one I had when Hisana died, and when Yoruichi left me to go to the Real World.

The hardest part of this party was when the Captains of the Gotei 13 presented to both the Kurosaki and Kuchiki families, in remembrance of Ichigo and Rukia. Isshin allowed his tears to flow, but I am having a difficult time doing the same. I am truly touched by the Sakura Blossoms I received and the gardenias Isshin received, but how do I express my feelings when they have been locked up inside of me for so long. I breathed a sigh of relief when my intuitive wife appeared and accepted the flowers for me. What would I do without Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki in my life? That is something I never want to think about. I silently bowed to Captain Yamamoto and the other captains, and slowly made my way outside. I needed to collect my thoughts. I am the leader of the Kuchiki Clan, and I cannot show any weakness in front of others. As the tears fall once again, I think that maybe it is time for me to shed some of those inconceivable notions, and to just feel again. As I made my way back inside to the party, I stopped in my tracks suddenly as I heard two words being spoken, "Mama, Dada".

I rushed back in to the room in time to see Rei and Raidon standing before the vases holding the Sakura Blossoms and Gardenias. They pointed to them and spoke their first words, as if they knew exactly who those flowers were for. I walked behind Yoruichi and wrapped my arms around her as I thought about how extraordinary these two children were. I am not the only one who believes so, as I glanced around the room noting the astonished and shocked faces of the captains. I know now that my promise to Rukia must be reinforced. I will protect these children with my very life because they are the future. I believe that they will be great changes to not only the Kurosaki family, but the Kuchiki Clan, and Soul Society too.

I watched as Captain-Commander Yamamoto approached us; I hoped he was not going to discuss the plans about the twins because I have not thought about that. Now, that they have a somewhat psychic link to their parents, I am afraid that they may have moved to the top of his list. As Captain of the Sixth Division, I cannot argue with the Commander, but as a godfather, no, a substitute father, I have an obligation to provide Rei and Raidon Kurosaki with a childhood.

"I am amazed at how quickly these children of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki have grown, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Yamamoto remarked.

I could only nod my head in agreement, while my heart was constricted with a deep worry and dread. I will not go against my commander, but if he recommends that these children become test subjects for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, then I will object. I rather ship them to the real world with Isshin and Urahara before subjecting them to his type of cruelty.

"We need to discuss our next course of action at the captains' meeting, Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes, sir, but should we not wait until Ichigo and Rukia return from Hueco Mundo," I replied.

"Well, we still need to make plans…"

"INTRUDER ALERT! "

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"THERE IS AN ATTACK IN THE RUKON DISTRICT 77. THIS IS NOT A TEST!"


	24. Yoruichi's POV

**A/N**: Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I truly appreciate them. Now, before we get to the excitement of the story, in such it is grating my nerves because I do not write battle scenes very well, I decided to have a "reflection moment". I will feature Byakuya and Yoruichi's point of views about the birthday party. It sounds kind of boring, but I think it fits in learning more about their mindset. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me a review if you choose to do so. I am submitting both point of views simultaneously, so please enjoy them and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE FABULOUS WRITER TITE KUBO! THIS CRAZY STORY IS MINE!

**A BYAKUYA AND YORUICHI INTERMISSION: YORUICHI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I decided to go against Byakuya's wishes again. I want to protect the twins as much as he, but to deny them their first birthday party is incomprehensible. Besides, I think that this manor and Soul Society, in itself, needs some happiness and some laughter. That is why I called Isshin Kurosaki for help. He, Karin, and Yuzu will bring lots of cameras so there will be all types of pictures for Ichigo and Rukia when they return home. For as long as I can, I will keep repeating that mantra of "when they return home". They have to return home for I don't know how any of us are going to survive their loss. Byakuya has already withdrawn from everybody, and now he keeps his feelings to himself – again. I am living as long as I have Rei and Raidon by my side. These two children keep me on my toes now that they are waddling-walking around their nursery. I can see the excitement in their eyes as they want to explore and touch everything. I imagine Ichigo was just like this when he was a little boy. Always stumbling around as he found new things or new places to explore.

I tried to talk to Byakuya earlier as we began decorating the manor for the birthday party, but he is too upset with me I guess. He just glared at me and retreated into his study. He doesn't want to have anything to do with decorations or party gifts and games. I hope he will change his mood when the party begins. I don't like us not talking, but I think this is the best thing for us all. We need a party. I don't want to forget that Rukia and Ichigo sacrificed themselves for our safety and happiness, but at the same time, I know that they wouldn't want us sitting here melancholy, and not trying to live.

As it got closer to party time, I decided to snap a few pictures of family only. It is hilarious to see Isshin running around playing with the twins, as Karin leans against the wall in her "Ichigo stance", and Yuzu tries to play mother and mediator. I made the mistake of saying aloud how much Rukia and Ichigo are going to love these pictures, and that sentence in itself brought such a melancholy feel to the room. Leave it to Yuzu to bring a smile on our faces as she reminds us that today is a special today, and we are to enjoy it, smile, and revel in the fact that Rei and Raidon are one years of age.

Byakuya finally made his appearance right before the captains arrived. They surprised us all with the gift of Gardenias for Isshin and Sakura Blossoms for my husband. Each captain, including The Commander, himself, informed us that they loved Ichigo and Rukia, and they have not forgotten. When the Winter War begins, they will do their best to search for the pair and bring them home. Byakuya held up pretty well until Captain Jushiro Ukitake arrived with his gift, and then he removed himself from the party because he couldn't take it anymore. I suppose seeing Captain Ukitake was like seeing Rukia, and it was too much to bear. I stepped in and finished receiving the flowers and proceeded to have a servant arrange the flowers in vases. That was when Rei and Raidon Kurosaki surprised us all again. They waddled up to the shelf where the flowers were located, pointed to them and whispered their first words: "Mama and Dada".

The floor could have opened up and swallowed me whole, and I would not have been more surprised than hearing them speak their first words. I looked over at Byakuya as he reentered the foyer, and his eyes were as large as saucers. I heard Captain Unohana say "What amazing children", and I swear I could hear Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's head spinning with ideas of maim and torture. Like I would ever allow that – the day he examine those children will be the day that my body is buried. I moved closer to Byakuya, and he in turned wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer to his body. Now, this was the Byakuya Kuchiki I have come to know and love. I can tell that he is watching Captain Kurotsuchi very closely too. I wished that maniac had never shown up to pay his respects. I was hoping Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi would take his place. We stood off to the side watching all the captains interact with the Kurosaki family, and play with the children. I hear Byakuya sigh behind me, knowing that I was correct when I tried to tell him that we all needed this break. As the party wound down, Captain-Commander Yamamoto approached us for a little conversation.

"We need to discuss our next course of action at the captains' meeting, Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes, sir, but should we not wait until Ichigo and Rukia return from Hueco Mundo," I replied.

"Well, we still need to make plans…"

"INTRUDER ALERT! "

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"THERE IS AN ATTACK IN THE RUKON DISTRICT 77. THIS IS NOT A TEST!"


	25. Attack Plans and Defense Strategies

**A/N: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers on the past two chapters. I wanted to show the mental anguish and decisions that both Byakuya and Yoruichi had to make as godparents, or rather substitute parents of Rei and Raidon Kurosaki. Now, we are getting to the really good parts of the story, and I hope you all enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS. THIS CRAZY STORY BELONGS TO ME!

**ATTACK PLANS AND DEFENSE STRATEGIES**

Ichigo and Rukia awakened to the thunderous sounds as a swarm of Arrancar raced through the hallways. Ichigo clutched his wife closer to his side as a form of protection – what little he could provide for her anyway. Although they wondered what was going on, they both had a feeling of dread that it was not going to bode well for the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, what is going on?" Rukia asked nervously.

"I don't know Rukia, but I think they are preparing to attack the Soul Society," Ichigo responded.

"You are indeed correct, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen's voice resounded, as he approached their confinement cell.

"Why, Aizen? I still don't understand your need to attack something you were once a part of yourself," Ichigo asked.

"I was never a part of the Soul Society, Ichigo; I believed that the Soutaicho and Central 46 were too full of themselves, and too stupid to see the plans I made."

"What plans are those, Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"I want to create a world where all Shinigami, Hollows, and humans can co-exist. I want to be the supreme ruler for that world. In order to achieve my goals, the Seireitei must fall, and I must conquer the Royal Dimension," Aizen explained.

Not understanding the complexity of Aizen's plan, Ichigo asked mindlessly, "What is the Royal Dimension"?

"You mean to tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki that you fought for Soul Society without knowing what the Royal Dimension is. Can you really be that simple-minded?" Aizen answered.

"The only thing I need to know is how to protect my friends and family, you traitorous bastard. I could care less about the Royal Dimension, or whatever the hell it's called. It has nothing to do with me," Ichigo irately stated.

"Oh, my poor misguided Shinigami. It has everything to do with you, your lovely wife, your friends and family, all of Soul Society, and my plans for world dominance. You see, Captain Commander Yamamoto is not in charge of Soul Society, nor is he in total control of the Seireitei and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The King of Soul Society and the Royal Dimension holds all that power. That is my ultimate goal, Ichigo Kurosaki: to overthrow the King, and rule all of Soul Society, the Living World, and Hueco Mundo. Now, do you understand, you pathetic teenager?"

Needless to say, the "world domination" plan did not provide a massive amount of shock value to Ichigo and Rukia, as Souske Aizen would have liked. Naturally, the pair stayed quiet as he explained his perfect plan to them, but he expected some response, and he received nothing. Aizen frowned slightly as he looked down on the two Shinigami. Something was off, but right now, he could not put a finger to it. As Rukia and Ichigo sat staring up at Aizen, they thought about what they could do to stop this maniacal genius, or at least slow him down in order to get word to the Soul Society. While Rukia feared it may be too late to send a warning, Ichigo wondered about the location of his zanpakuto. _If only I had Zangetsu right now, Ichigo thought to himself._

"Aizen-sama, the attack can begin on your word," Ulquoirra announced over the loudspeaker.

"Ah, yes, it is time. Now, I must leave you, Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. After today, you will become permanent residents of Hueco Mundo. I suggest you get used to doing things my way, since you will not be able to return to your precious home," Aizen stated with a smirk.

"What are you talking about now, Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"Did I not tell you that my work is finished? Oh, how utterly cruel of me. I simply forgot about that little detail as I was talking about supreme conquest. Well, let me rectify that matter right now. You see, my dear Mrs. Kurosaki, I am no longer in need of your services. I am sending a lovely gift to the Seireitei and the rest of the Soul Society. After today, you and your dear husband will be considered enemy number one, and you will have no choice but to stay here as my guests, and possibly join me in my quest. We can discuss that at a later time, but now I must leave you in order to execute the first stage of my plan. I have dispatched several Hollows and Arrancar to do what they will in the Rukongai District."

"AIZEN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DAMN YOU!" Ichigo screamed, but was not paid any attention to as Souske gingerly strolled down the hallway.

"Ichigo, do you really think that Souske Aizen figured out how to clone our bodies? Is that what he meant by the Soul Society seeing us as enemies?" Rukia asked her husband.

"I don't know Rukia, but I don't trust Aizen as far as I can throw him. I do know that Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji, and others won't be fooled so easily by his tricks. They will see through his plans, and then we can all figure out how to defeat Aizen once and for all," Ichigo responded with an honest determination written across his face, but deep inside, he too, worried about his friends and family.

After the alert sounded, Captain Commander Yamamoto gathered all the captains together in the foyer of the Kuchiki Manor. He felt as though there may be another traitor in the Seireitei due to the fact that there is an invasion on the same day as all captains are away from their divisions. No, something did not feel right to him.

"Captain Komamura, you are to take the Third and Ninth Divisions along with your own and go help the residents of the Rukongai District. Use only kido spells or hell butterflies should you need more help to dispel the ryoka, who has decided to invade on this very special day."

"Hai, Captain Yamamoto," Captain Komamura responded. He turned around and bowed once to Captain Kuchiki, Yoruichi, and Isshin Kurosaki, before making his quick exit.

"As for the rest of you, return to your divisions and prepare your men. Stay there and await further orders. You are dismissed!"

"HAI!" All the captains responded.

Before Byakuya followed the orders of the Captain Commander, he turned and gave a silent nod to Yoruichi, in which she responded with a smile and a look that spoke volumes of the love she felt for him. Nodding his head, Byakuya whirled around and entered a quick flash step to rival hers. Yoruichi, in turn, gave orders for the nanny to take the children upstairs to their assigned protection room, and she will follow them soon to erect the barrier. The nanny hurriedly gathered the children, allowing them to hug their grandfather and aunts, and they sped up the winding staircase. Knowing that they cannot return to their home right now, Isshin motioned for Karin and Yuzu to follow the nanny.

"I hope you don't mind Yoruichi, but I would like the girls to stay in the protection room, too," Isshin remarked to his friend.

"Not at all, Isshin; I was about to send them that way myself," Yoruichi replied.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with my son and daughter-in-law."

"I'm almost positive that it has **everything** to do with Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki," Captain Commander Yamamoto interrupted two of his former captains. Yoruichi and Isshin turned to face their ex-leader suddenly. They thought the old man had already left to sit upon his throne in the First Division.

"Isshin Kurosaki, since you are unable to return to the living world, I am restating you to your former position as Captain of the Fifth Division, as you promised. Your girls are here with you, and I am sure Yoruichi Kuchiki will protect them with her life. You do not have a defense to keep you from your position right now."

"Except the fact that I want to concentrate on saving Ichigo and Rukia first, Captain Commander," Isshin scathingly replied.

"Yes, besides that issue; you will report to the Fifth Division right now. That is an order Captain!" Captain Commander Yamamoto ordered.

Scowling at the bearded old man, Isshin was not a jovial person right now. "As you wish, Commander, but allow me to stress the point that this is a temporary assignment. I intend to return to my home with my daughters. I will watch them grow into very healthy, smart women who will have families of their own. Then, and only then, will I give up my gigai and return to take my place as Captain of the Fifth Division."

Not wanting to make this deal again, Captain Commander Yamamoto hoped that this preemptive strike would force Isshin Kurosaki's hand; he angrily sighed and nodded his head. "I agree to your proposal, Isshin. This is a temporary position, and you may return only after Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki has matured into young women with families of their own."

Turning towards Yoruichi, Captain Commander Yamamoto apologized for the inconvenience and disruptiveness of the party. "I am truly sorry that this invasion happened on the one year anniversary of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki's kidnapping, but also on the one year birthday celebration of their children. I will leave you now to take the necessary precautions to protect the children. Should you need help, do not hesitate to send a runner or a hell butterfly to me personally."

"Thank you very much, Captain Commander Yamamoto. I know Byakuya would appreciate your kind and generous offer of protection."

"Shall we go Captain Kurosaki?"

"Hai, Commander."


	26. Aizen's Attack Plan: Ichigo Kurosaki

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I apologize for the lateness of this new chapter, but some of the characters and the battle scenes were not going as plan, and I had to scrap a lot of it and basically start over. I hope this is better. Please enjoy, and don't forget to hit that little review button!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo is the master of all things Bleach, except for the Clorox Bleach!**

**AIZEN'S ATTACK PLAN: ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

While the captains moved either into their positions in the Rukongai District or reported to their divisions, Souske Aizen sat in his chair in the monitoring room, watching Ichigo and Rukia stroll to the Seireitei gate. There they had a small conversation with the gatekeeper, Jidanbo.

"Hello, Ichigo and Lieutenant Kurosaki, it's so good to see you," Jidanbo greeted the pair.

"Hey Jidanbo, how's it going on?" Ichigo responded.

"Never better, Ichigo. I hear that there is some kind of attack going on in the 78th Rukongai District. Do you know if it is true?"

"No, we haven't heard of such rumors, Jidanbo. Now, if you would excuse us we must get in to report to Captain Ukitake," Rukia answered.

"Oh, of course, sorry about that Lieutenant Kurosaki," Jidanbo muttered, preparing to lift the gates of the Seireitei.

"Okay, it's complete. You may enter Ichigo, Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"Yea, thanks, Jidanbo. I'll talk to you soon," Ichigo said goodbye with a wave.

"Bye Ichigo; see you soon!"

"Mission complete, Aizen-sama; we have infiltrated the Seireitei. We awaited further instructions," Rukia responded in a message.

"Well done Ichigo and Rukia; now, I want the two of you to split up. Ichigo, your job is to collect Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo. Rukia, your job is to gather the information concerning the Royal Dimension and the King's Key from the Kuchiki Manor and the computer files of the Central Library. Is that understood?" Aizen commanded.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, we will do your bidding," Robot Ichigo responded.

"Very well, and I do not expect failure from either one of you. You are dismissed," Aizen replied.

As the couple headed off in separate directions to do their master's bidding, Aizen sat in the monitoring room, grinning like a Cheshire cat. His plans were working all too easily. He cannot believe how gullible and utterly useless the Seireitei really is. His plan for world dominance was getting closer.

Ichigo stalked off towards the Tenth Division compound. This was the harder of his two tasks simply because Lieutenant Matsumoto is not a pushover, but also she has the genius of Soul Society as her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. If he could think about the possibilities of everything that could go wrong, then he would not have taken this job. Since that is water under the bridge, he continued his trek to the division. Reaching the Tenth's office, Ichigo strolls in, trying to be as ambiguous as possible. However, that is an impossible feat when dealing with Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing here? Where have you been? Where is Rukia?" Rangiku rushed away from her desk, excited, barraging him with questions.

"Hey Rangiku, I managed to escape Aizen's prison. I'm sorry to say that Rukia is still being imprisoned. That's why I came here first - I need your help. Gin is threatening to kill her and I know you have the power to stop him," Ichigo pleaded.

"You think I have the power to stop Gin Ichimaru from doing what he wants. Don't make me laugh, Ichigo."

"Please, Rangiku. I am begging you to do this for me," Ichigo begged, falling down on his knees before the lieutenant.

"Of course, Ichigo; I will try my best to help you, but first let me go get my captain, and tell him the good news about your return."

"NO, you can't! We have to go now!" Ichigo yelled, grasping Rangiku's arm.

"Ichi, what are you doing? Oh, what happened to your arm…"

"I'm sorry about this Lieutenant Matsumoto; I promised not to hurt you, but unfortunately you leave me no choice…Bakudō Number 4: Crawling Rope," Ichigo murmured, and watched as the white rope tightly secured the lieutenant.

"Ichigo, what are you doing? Let me go this instant!" Rangiku screamed, trying to get out of her predicament.

"I cannot do that. I have orders, now sleep Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto," Ichigo replied, taking the side of his sword's hilt, and tapped the young woman on the temple.

"Ichi-go," Matsumoto whispered her last word before losing consciousness.

Ichigo opened the gate up to Hueco Mundo, just as Captain Hitsugaya raced around the corner of his office. He felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure rise significantly, and hurried to see what the problem was with his Vice Captain. He spotted Ichigo holding his vice captain tightly in his arms. Scowling Captain Hitsugaya ran up to the couple, but was too late. Ichigo and Rangiku entered the same type of force field that protected Souske Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen from the Death God's attacks. Captain Hitsugaya soon rushed to give the news to Captain Commander Yamamoto. For it is all agreed that Ichigo Kurosaki is once again a ryoka – a very armed and dangerous ryoka that every Shinigami must be on the lookout for; he is no longer their friend, but a true enemy.

Ichigo dragged an unconscious Rangiku to the second floor of Las Noches, where Gin Ichimaru awaited their arrival. Upon seeing them, Gin's fox-like smile became a frown as he noticed the gash on his precious lover's face.

"I told ya not to harm her," he admonished the orange-haired clone.

"It could not be helped, Master Gin, Lieutenant Matsumoto tried to put up a fight, and I was forced to render her unconscious with Zangetsu," Ichigo retorted.

"Very well, I will see to your punishment later. You need to return to the Soul Society and carry out Aizen-sama's plan."

"As you wish, Master Gin," Ichigo replied, bowing to the former Third Division Captain.

Returning to Soul Society via another portal, this one closer to his target, Ichigo headed towards the Fourth Division per Aizen's orders. He estimated that Captain Commander Yamamoto placed her under the care of Captain Retsu Unohana for her "mental limitations". Ichigo calculated that it would not take less than ten minutes to retrieve the lieutenant of the Fifth Division, and then he can return to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo stealthily entered the compound heading straight for the recovery station. Aizen informed him that Momo was living in the fourth room on the right, courtesy of his spies. With his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu, Ichigo reached the assigned room, and quietly entered it. He peered down at the sleeping girl for a moment before silently waking her up.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked, startled from her dream about being with Captain Aizen again.

"I am here to escort you to Hueco Mundo, per Aizen-sama's orders," Ichigo replied.

"Captain Aizen sent you to get me?"

"That is correct; now, we need to go before someone spots us."

"Yes, of course," Momo responded, gathering up her things. "I knew he would come back for me. I knew that Captain Aizen was not a bad guy, and that he loved me. I can't wait to see Captain Aizen again," she rambled on collecting all of her stuff.

After she finished, Ichigo grabbed her stuff and her hand, pulling her alongside of him. The two quickly left the Fourth Division, heading towards the Fifth, when they encountered Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was returning from his meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto. Captain Hitsugaya wanted to check on Momo because he feared that Aizen would come after her next – and his assumptions were indeed correct.

Once again if Ichigo could feel, his sub-consciousness would tell him to run far, far away, and to leave this wretched, idiotic girl behind. It was not worth his life to go up against the genius of Soul Society.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest by the orders of Captain Commander Yamamoto. Now, release Lieutenant Hinamori Momo and give yourself up," Captain Hitsugaya announced.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but I have my orders, and besides Momo wants to see Aizen again," Ichigo replied.

"This is what I want Toshiro; I want to be by Captain Aizen's side," Momo tried to reassure her childhood friend.

"Momo, you don't know what you want right now," Captain Hitsugaya pleaded. "Why can't you see that Aizen is a traitor to all we strive to be as Soul Reapers?"

"HE IS NOT A TRAITOR SHIRO-CHAN! You just don't understand. Please let me go to him!"

"I'm sorry, Momo, but as Captain of the Tenth Division, I cannot do so. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki please release your hostage and give yourself up," Toshiro announced, slowly unsheathing Hyournimaru.

Ichigo stared at the tendo captain for a moment, calculating an escape plan. What would it take to get this captain off his back? Having no other choice, Ichigo released Zangetsu and prepared to fight.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing? Why are you fighting against the Soul Society? What about your friends and your family?" Toshiro asked.

"I must do Aizen-sama's bidding, Captain Hitsugaya," Ichigo replied.

Toshiro stopped mid-stride as he thought about Ichigo's response. _He's never called me by my formal title; he's always called me Toshiro. What is going on with Kurosaki? Is he under some type of spell?_ He thought to himself.

"Kurosaki if you refuse to back down, then I must force you to do so. Soar upon the frozen skies, Hyournimaru!" Toshiro exclaimed, releasing his attack towards his formal comrade. He didn't want it to end this way.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled, sending a red blast towards Toshiro.

_A red Getsuga Tenshō! Kurosaki's attack usually has a mixture of red and black. What the hell is going on? Could this not be the real Ichigo Kurosaki? Did Aizen somehow managed to clone the real one?_ Toshiro wondered as he defended himself from the strange attack.

"No! Shiro-Chan, move out of the way!" Momo screamed as she watched the fight ensue between her best friend and her rescuer. Suddenly, a strong hand clamped over her mouth, and the figure dragged her to the side of the building. Momo struggled against the strength of this person, but it was no use.

"Momo, stop struggling. Listen to me, Captain Hitsugaya is fighting for you, and you are just distracting him," the figure released his hand over her mouth. Whirling around, with her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, Momo's eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of her kidnapper.

"RENJI! What do you think you're doing? I don't want Shiro-Chan to fight anymore than you do. Why won't he let me go? I want to go to Hueco Mundo where Captain Aizen resides. I need to be by his side! Why can't you all understand how miserable I am here?" Momo cried into the sleeves of his shihakusho.

"We won't let you go Momo because we all care about you and we love you. Don't you remember Captain Aizen tried to kill you? Why would you still stick by him so faithfully?"

"Because he is the only one who understands me, Renji," Momo replied in a whisper. "You would never understand…what was that?" Momo cut off her sentence as she felt intense spiritual pressure.

"Captain Hitsugaya went Bankai. Let's go Momo and don't you interfere," Renji answered with a stern warning. Grabbing her hand they return to the front of the building, just as Captain Hitsugaya released his sword upon Ichigo.

"Forgive me, Ichigo, but you must die," Toshiro announced, sending Hyournimaru over to his former friend and comrade, encasing him in ice.

As the ice broke apart, Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, and Renji stared with wide eyes at the scene upon them. Sparks began flying as Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Aizen-sama, I have failed; Aizen-sama, I have failed," Ichigo repeated over and over.

Captain Hitsugaya walked cautiously forwarded to inspect his fallen comrade. Upon reaching the orange-haired boy, Toshiro realized that it was not Ichigo at all.

"A robot, no a clone; How is this possible? If this was a clone of Ichigo, then where is he?"


	27. Sakura Blossoms and Ice

**A/N: **Hello my faithful reviewers and readers! I'm sorry this is late in the making, but I have been working hard on the chapter to make sure it was a great chapter. I kept tweaking it until I finally found an ending that I like. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**SAKURA BLOSSOMS AND ICE**

**(Aizen's Attack Plan Part 2: Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki)**

Unlike the cloned Ichigo, cloned Rukia had no troubles following the orders of Souske Aizen. She will do exactly as he requested: retrieve the files about the Royal Dimension and the Key's King from the Central Library's computer and the Kuchiki household. So far, she managed to escape detection by the security forces. Things must be going well in the Rukongai District.

Rukia went to the Kuchiki Manor first because her master calculated a small probability that the staff would question her about her whereabouts. She had no problems going into the library and retrieving the documents. However, there was one thing that Rukia and Aizen did not plan for – the birthday celebration of Rei and Raidon Kurosaki. As Rukia entered the compound, she noticed Captain Yamamoto and an unknown Shinigami Captain leaving the premises. She quickly absconds into the bushes, barely escaping exposure.

Deciding to enter the residence via the back entrance, Rukia hastily made her way to the basement, where the historical files were located. She entered the code that was retrieved from the real Rukia Kurosaki, during one of her "sessions" with Syazel, where he gave her a hallucination drug. She believed she was talking to Ichigo, as she disclosed the secrets and code words to the family's historical library.

"Let's see, archives, family history, births, deaths; Ah, here it is, Soul Society, King's Key, Royal Dimension," Rukia murmured to herself as she skimmed up and down the shelves of records with her fingers, stopping at her final destination. Exiting through the same passageway as she had entered, Rukia opened her communication link with the home base.

"I have retrieved the documents, Aizen-sama. What is your command now?"

"Now, go to the central computer located in the Soul Society's library. I will upload the map into your database. You should have no problems taking the route that I am sending to you. Retrieve the rest of the information I require. Then, go into the woods, open a gargantuan gate, and immediately report to me in the communications room. Is that understood?"

"I will do so ordered, Aizen-sama; Rukia out," she agreed, standing perfectly still as she retrieved the map and directions from her master. Quickly downloading the information, Rukia began making her way to the Soul Society Library.

As she crossed through the woodland area between the Kuchiki Manor and the boundaries of the Thirteenth Division, Rukia looked up towards the sky to see the last of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō blanketing the sky. _He must be doing well, but we can't be reckless. Aizen-sama is depending on us._ According to the directions, she was to avoid that division, as well as the Tenth and Eleventh Divisions. Using her own form of Shunpo, Rukia managed to evade all three divisions without detection. She knew that the Seventh and Ninth Divisions were out in the Rukongai District fighting the Arrancar, so her only problem was the Eighth Division.

Hiding her reiatsu and sticking close to the shadows, Rukia walked the premises of the Eighth Division, which led to the walkway towards the central part of the Seireitei. As she made it to the walkway, she quickly turned around thinking that someone was following her. She switched her programming to stealth mode, and continued her trek towards the library.

Indeed someone was following the petite Shinigami. Although Rukia hid her reiatsu, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku managed to detect her walking through his division. He noticed she was heading towards the Central Library. He followed her silently thinking about why she is going there, and when did she escape from her imprisonment in Hueco Mundo. His senses were telling him something was not quite right about this picture, so he sent Hell Butterflies to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her destination. "Aizen-sama, I have now infiltrated the Central Library. What are your orders?"

"Go to the Archives Division, located on the Twenty-first Floor. There you will have to give your name and rank, and they will allow you entrance. Once there, retrieve the information on the King's Key and the Royal Dimension," Aizen replied.

Rukia acknowledged her master with an affirmative answer, as she closed her communicator. She wanted to avoid all security measures set up by the Twelfth Division at all cost. She entered the elevators and went to the Twenty-first Floor of the Central Library, and when prompted gave the answers "Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki, Thirteenth Division".

"Did you two see that? She was talking to Souske Aizen on her communicator", Shunsui Kyoraku announced to Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake.

"I don't understand – the Rukia I know would never betray Soul Society, let alone Ichigo and the Kuchiki family name," Jushiro Ukitake replied.

"I do not know who that imposter is, but it is not Rukia," Byakuya agreed with Captain Ukitake.

"I say we go in after her and confront her about her agenda," Kyoraku said to the other two captains.

"No, we will wait for her to retrieve those documents and then arrest her for treason and espionage as she leaves the building. In fact, it will be better if I do this alone," Byakuya replied, heading outside to confront the imposter posing as his beloved sister.

As Rukia prepared to enter a gargantuan gate, she felt an ominous presence behind her. As she turned to face her newest enemy, a flurry of pink petals flew her way. Rukia scanned her programs quickly retrieving data on this phenomenon.

"Do not try to escape, imposter, for my Senbonzakura will strike you down wherever you move," Byakuya responded. "Just be honored that I graced your presence in order to kill you."

"Nii-sama, what are you doing?" Rukia turned around to face her opponent.

"You do not have the right to call me by that name, Imposter. You are not my sister," Byakuya retorted.

"How can you say that, Nii-sama? It's me, Rukia."

"The Rukia I know would never betray me or Soul Society by working with that traitor Souske Aizen. Who are you?"

"I am your sister, Rukia Kuchiki, and I have been forced to work with Aizen-sama."

"If that is your answer then prepare to die, Scatter Senbonzakura," Byakuya replied with disdain.

As a thousand deadly pink petals flew her way, Rukia's defense program kicked in. "Some no Mai,

Tsukishiro", Rukia whispered, and a block of solid ice rose from the ground to protect her from the flying petals. While behind the wall of ice, Rukia summoned a gargantuan gate. As she was about to go through Captain Ukitake released his zanpakuto and cut through the solid wall. He grabbed the stolen information and at the same time pushed Rukia into the other dimension. He knew that this was not the real Rukia, however, he couldn't look at her face as she was about to be killed by Byakuya. He can't go through another painful moment again.

As the gate closed, Captain Ukitake turned towards Byakuya and Shunsui. "I'm sorry for interfering again, Byakuya, but I couldn't let you kill her. I know she is not the real Rukia, but she had some of her qualities, and I just could not sit by and watch Rukia's clone die."

"That is a decision you have to live with Captain Ukitake. My job was to make sure that the stolen documents did not leave the Soul Society, and my job is done. If you will excuse me, I need to return to my division," Byakuya replied, flipping his scarf over his shoulder and walking off towards the Sixth Division.

"You have failed me, Rukia."

"I'm sorry, Aizen-sama; if you give me another chance, I will prove my loyalty to you," Rukia announced, bowing low to the floor.

"No, you are no longer needed. I will take on the plans myself. I will dismantle you into parts to be reused for other purposes," Aizen replied in his falsetto voice.

Knowing that it was useless to argue with her master, Rukia concedes to her fate. "As you wish, Aizen-sama," she replied.

Motioning to two Arrancar slaves, Aizen sent Rukia to her cell for dismantle.

"Gin, I surmised that I must retrieve the information myself. I so hate to get my hands dirtied in this trivial matter, but I suppose it cannot be helped."

"No, it can't Captain Aizen," Gin announced, walking into the control room. He has stopped trying to decipher how his captain knows instinctively his whereabouts.

"What about our dear Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"She is resting in my room for right now, Aizen-sama. I intend to ask her to place her loyalty in your hands once she wakens. I hope she does it because I don't want to lose my Matsu in the battle we are about ta have."

"Very well, then let's prepare to enter the Soul Society once again," Aizen announced, preparing to walk out of the control room.

"Hai, Aizen-sama; this ought to be fun!"


	28. Leaving Las Noches

**A/N:** This is just a little filler before the big battle, in which I haven't gotten a clue to how I'm going to write it. It's all tumbling around inside my brain; I just need to pull it out and form coherent sentences. Anyway, this is my longest chapter to date, and I'm extremely proud of it! It basically wrote itself – I can't take credit for this. The muses were actually sober this time! I hope you all like it just as much, and leave a review if you like, even to tell me that Gin is just a little out of character. I wanted to see a softer side of Gin; don't ask me why, I was just in the mood. If you have any ideas about how the final battle should go, how I should pair off the characters then leave a review. All will be welcome! Enjoy the show!

P.S. I have a new story out. It's called "Soul Mates" and it is a Rangiku Matsumoto/Toshiro Hitsugaya fiction. Please check it out and let me know what you think! HOLLA!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I JUST WATCH THE ANIME AND USE THE LIQUID TO CLEAN MY CLOTHES!

**LEAVING LAS NOCHES**

As Gin carried Rangiku to his quarters, he couldn't help but to noticed her features. She looked more tired than usual. She doesn't look like she's been sleeping well. _I wonder how much at fault for that. Who am I kiddin'? I know I'm totally at fault for her not sleepin'._ He entered h is room silently, and carefully laid his once best friend, former lover, and confidante on the bed. Gin stroked back her strawberry blonde hair, and slowly stroked a shaking finger down her porcelain cheek. "I promise ya Matsu, I will make sure you are not a part of this ugly war. I have protected ya someway, somehow. I wish I could tell ya I still love ya, but I know that's not somethin' you want to hear right now. Maybe one day, huh?" he whispered, as he slowly changed her clothing from that of a Shinigami to that of a resident of Hueco Mundo – as if she was a temporary member of the Espada. Not wanting Rangiku to catch him in the act of watching her sleep, Gin quickly finished his task of clothing her, and then left the room for his meeting with his captain.

Later that evening, Rangiku Matsumoto knew instinctively that she was not in the Tenth Division barracks inside of the Soul Society, as she slowly gained consciousness. She looked around the room, and all she saw were stark white painted walls. No mementos, no certificates, nothing to show that she was in her room or her captain's room. Then she looked down and notices that her clothes have been replaced. Instead of wearing the traditional black _shihakshou_, she is wearing a tight, white shihakshou, with pink trimming. If she wasn't so scared right now, she might have liked this outfit.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Rangiku asks aloud.

"You are in Las Noches, Ran."

Turning swiftly to her left, she finally set eyes upon the one person she never thought she would see again.

"G-g-in, is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

Walking over to her, Gin sits on the bed, and starts stroking her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair. "Of course it is Rangiku, and right now you are in my bedroom."

"Where are my clothes? I know I did not come here wearing this," Rangiku remarked, waving her hands sporadically in the air.

"Well, I thought a nice change of pace would be good for ya, Ran. I had this one specifically made to feature your assets because that black shihakshou just wasn't working for me," Gin replied as he gave her lithe figure a sexual appraisal. "It seems to have done the trick. Your breasts have never looked so inviting, and the way the outfit clings to every curve is just magical. I even added your favorite color, pink, to the ensemble. Don't ya like it?"

Not answering him and definitely not liking the way he was molesting her with his eyes, Rangiku scooted across the bed and moved as close to the wall as it allowed her, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't realize that this gave Gin an even "up close and personal look" at her assets, but right now she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Why am I here?"

"I brought ya here to rescue you from the impending war, Ran. I didn't want ya ta get hurt."

"That's my duty as a Vice Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Gin, or have you forgotten that tidbit of information," Rangiku scolded her once friend, lover, confidant. "If I get hurt or killed in battle, then it was for the sake of saving those in the Soul Society, no questions asked!"

"Would ya say the same things if ya knew you were fighting a useless war? If you knew that information was being kept from ya because those with higher power don't want ya to defect?"

"What are you talking about Gin? No one is keeping information from us. You, Aizen, and Tousen are the traitors, not us!"

"That's what da old man wants ya to believe Matsu."

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right to be so informal with me anymore Gin Ichimaru!"

"Oh, that's being a little harsh, don't ya think, Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Whatever, Gin," Matsumoto stated angrily, hopping off his bed afraid that if she stayed on it any longer, it would affect whatever brain cells she had left.

Continuing with her tirade, Rangiku turned to face her former lover. "Besides, Gin, the Soul Society saved us from the Rukongai. We were lost, starving children, and they gave us a home. They gave us something to believe in; something to fight for, and you…YOU JUST THREW IT ALL AWAY! YOU THREW ME AWAY LIKE YESTERDAY'S TRASH! I want to go home! I don't want to stay here with you. I don't belong here."

Rising off the bed swiftly, Gin pushed Matsumoto into the nearest wall. She had forgotten how fast he was, especially if he was angry. By the look of his red eyes peering down at her – she pissed him off royally.

"Shut Up Rangiku! Ya don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Pressing closer to her still, she could feel his hot breath lingering above her smooth, cool skin. Gin placed his forehead onto her right shoulder for a minute, trying to regain his composure. Only Rangiku Matsumoto can press him into being so angry and showing that pathetic emotion in public. Damn her!

Resisting his urges for far too long, Gin grabbed Rangiku's chin harshly and firmly planted his lips upon hers. Oh, how he has missed her soft, pouty lips! Noticing her hesitation at kissing him back, Gin tighten his arms around her, securing her against the wall, until she finally succumbed to what they have both been needing – each other. The kiss seemed to go on forever, before a need of oxygen separated the pair. Taking deep gulps of air, Gin laid his forehead back onto Rangiku's shoulders.

Talking softly, Gin replied to her comments, "Ran, yes, Soul Society saved us from a life of desolation, but at the same time, Captain Aizen saved me from being deceived by those very same people. He showed me that Captain Yamamoto and Central 46 had corrupted all that was good in the Soul Society. That's why he demolished Central 46 before coming to Hueco Mundo. Captain Yamamoto needs to step down – he's too fucking senile to comprehend anything other than destroying lives in which he doesn't understand. Why do you think he exiled Urahara Kisuke, the Vizards, and tried to destroy all the Bounts and the Quincy?"

Moving away from her, giving himself a little space, "Rangiku, I brought ya here because I didn't want to see you fight. I hated seeing you follow that midget genius of a captain around like a puppy dog! I did not throw ya away like yesterday's trash; I….I LOVED YOU! I knew you wouldn't come with me if I asked ya to, and I left you with your friends, knowing that you would be safe. As this war comes to us quickly, I don't want to see you die. It would be too much for me, and I rescued you from that torment of witnessing my destruction of your friends."

Rangiku stood there looking at Gin with a shocked expression. She raised fingers to her lips, not believing that he just kissed her, and that she responded. He kissed her as if they were still sitting under the Cherry Blossom trees by the river in the Sixty-eighth district, which was their favorite spot. That was the place where Gin first made love to her, and told her he loved her. Shakily running a hand through her hair, Rangiku couldn't form a complete sentence even if it was handed to her on paper. Her nerves are shot to hell right now, and there isn't a greater feeling than being told that you are still loved and that that person protected you - even if they traded their souls to the devil to do it. What's a girl to do now? Oh, how she wished she was back at the Tenth Division, drinking sake and aggravating her captain.

Gin stood silently leaning against the wall as he watched Matsumoto process all the information he had just given her. Most of all he watched her process the kiss that they just shared. He knew she still loved him, and he her, but if he had to manipulate those feelings to keep her safe in Hueco Mundo, then that's a choice he gladly takes on. It's not a tactic he would like to use, but Captain Aizen did tell him that unless he wanted to see her die, then use all means necessary to obtain her loyalty. He should admit that his former friends and colleagues were correct in calling him a "sly, old fox"; one needed to be crafty to save his or her own soul, as well as the soul of the one they love, as he loved Rangiku Matsumoto. As he watched his former lover, Gin kept repeating the same mantra in his head, "This is for her safety". As long as he believed that, then everything he does, using any means necessary, is for the greater good. He wished that he could just strip her down to her glorified nakedness, and pay homage to those luscious curves that make up the woman sitting before him.

Gin was suddenly broken out of his reverie by Rangiku's laughter. He tilted his head puzzlingly, as she wrapped her arms around her waist, letting out a gut-busting laugh.

"What's so funny, Rangiku?

"… This is Gin," Rangiku giggled some more. Gathering her composure, she turned to face her once friend, sadly becoming foe. "You really expect me to believe all that 'righteous' crap you just preached? You sound more and more like Souske Aizen every day, and that's scary within itself."

Seeing Gin about to speak, she raised her hand up to stop him. "Let me finish, Gin. I don't know what that traitorous bastard told you or what you choose to believe, but I will never give up my loyalty of the Soul Society to you and your cronies. Even if Captain Yamamoto is senile and old, and needs to be replaced, he is my commanding officer and I put my trust and faith in him to lead us to a peaceful life. Even if I had my doubts, I am loyal to the Tenth Division and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, whom I know would never lead me astray. So, save your words Gin because I am through listening to you. I am through waiting on you to do the right things, like give yourself up and suffer the consequences of your actions. I am through with waiting on you to realize that the love and loyalty you sought was actually standing before your eyes – in me and in Kira. I am through with loving you. I am through with you. Now, since I am formally a captive in this miserable place, I demand you treat me as one. I don't want to stay in your room any longer. I want to be treated as a prisoner of war; that way, the next time you and I meet on the battlefield, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Rangiku, why won't you listen to reason?" Gin sighs. "I don't want to treat you like a prisoner of war. I want to protect you. I want to love you. I want us to have a future together."

"A future, Gin? We can't have a future in this depressing place where there's no sun, and only sand and dead trees. No, there is no future for us. You chose Aizen, and abandoned me and Kira. I demand that you treat me as a captive. I want nothing less," Rangiku scathingly replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If that's ya decision, then I won't argue with you again. GUARDS!"

"Yes, Gin-sama," two Arrancar guards appeared at the entrance of Gin's bedroom.

"Please escort this prisoner of war to the prison cells where our other guests are residing. I'm sure she will enjoy the reunion. "

"As you wish, Gin-sama," the guards replied, acknowledging his orders.

"Wait, what are you doing? Let me go! LET ME GO! GIN! GIN!"

"This is what you wanted Rangiku, then this how you will be treated from now on. Take her away!" Gin replied solemnly.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!" Rangiku screamed as she was dragged down the hallway.

"Ah, but the feelings are not mutual, Rangiku Matsumoto. I love you dearly, but I will remain loyal to Captain Aizen," Gin whispered to the empty room before closing the door, and heading towards the meeting hall. He was late for an Espada meeting.

Reaching the prison cells, the Arrancar guards opened one door, and threw Rangiku in. She stumbled, but maintains her balance. She whirled around to run back out, but they closed the door in her face.

"Well, it looks like we have company," a voice called out deep in the corners of the cell.

"Who's there?" Rangiku called out.

As the figures moved out of the shadows, Rangiku's eyes widened significantly as she saw who her cell mates were.

"I-Ichigo and R-Rukia? How?" she stammered, clearly in shock to see her friends.

"Hey, Rangiku, nice outfit; did Gin specifically tailored it for you?" Ichigo remarked.

"Shut up! What are you doing here? You kidnapped me and brought me to this miserable place!"

"That's not possible Lieutenant Matsumoto," Rukia finally replied. "Ichigo and I have been here all along."

"That's not possible; I know who I saw and who knocked me unconscious back at the Tenth Division!" Rangiku announced.

"Well, it seems you were correct, honey, in your assumptions that Aizen made clones of us," Ichigo replied, looking at Rukia.

"It appears so, but I wonder what he did with them?" she asked, scratching her finger underneath her chin.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me that Aizen made clones of you, and it was those clones that broke into the Seireitei, kidnapped me, and tried to kidnap Momo?" Rangiku asked incredulously.

"That is our assumptions because Aizen came to us and said that we were going to stay here as his guests indefinitely, and that everyone will hate us when this invasion was over. It looks like he succeeded in part of his plans," Rukia responded.

"We have to get back to the Soul Society. I don't like what's going on here, and I have a sneaky suspicion that it is going to get worse," Rangiku replied.

"How are we going to get out with our zanpakuto, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked. He could feel Shadow's unpleasantness inside of his head, but has kept it a secret. Neither he nor Shadow is complete without Zangetsu.

"That's a good question, Ichigo. We will just have to figure something out…" Rangiku stated, reaching behind her back. "Oh, that stupid, stupid fool!" She announced.

"What is it Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Rukia asked.

"That so called genius of man forgot that he gave me back Haineko!" Rangiku replied, unsheathing her zanpakuto.

"Well, all right! Chalk one up for the good guys!" Ichigo announced, punching his fist into the air. "Now we have to find Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu, plus figure a way out of this dismal place!"

"I cwan help you out, Itsygo!"

The three Shinigami turned around quickly to see a petite Arrancar dressed in green standing at the cell door.

"Nel is that you?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yes, Itsygo, it's me, Nel. I hawve been lookin' all over for you! I hwave missed you Itsygo!"

"I've missed you too, Nel," Ichigo replied.

"Who are you?" Rangiku questioned, pointing her blade towards the Arrancar child.

"I told you, my nwame is Nel!" she screamed in fear.

"Hold on, Rangiku, Nel is safe. She helped me the first time we came to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. She wanted to go back home with me, but I wasn't allowed to take her."

"Itysgo, the bad men are weaving the palwace. I cwan help you get out, too," Nel announced, still holding onto Ichigo's leg.

"How are you going to help us get out of Hueco Mundo, Nel?" Rukia asked, squatting down to the little girl's level.

"Are you Itysgo's wife?"

"Yes, I am little one. My name is Rukia Kurosaki," Rukia replied, holding her hand out to shake the Nel's hand. Instead, Nel released Ichigo's leg and ran to hug Rukia around the neck.

"Rwukia is a pwetty nwame. I'm Nel."

Rukia smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm. It made her want to get back to Soul Society in the utmost hurry so she can hug and kiss her own children. Feeling the same way, Ichigo turned his chocolate brown eyes towards his wife, and gave her one of his genuine smiles. Those smiles he keep in reserve for special moments like this.

"Okay, now that introductions are over, can we please get out of here?" Rangiku interrupted, with a smile plastered on her face.

The group managed to leave the prison area with a minimal of trouble, not too surprising since Souske Aizen has gathered most of his best warriors, and is now headed for the Soul Society. On the way, Nel scouted out the throne room, where she suspected Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki were being held. They silently went in, and retrieved their zanpakuto, but not before turning on the monitors, and noticing that Aizen placed what looked like surveillance cameras throughout strategic places within the Seireitei.

"I can't believe we've been under surveillance this whole entire time. That murderous fiend manipulated the Seireitei like Pinocchio on a string!" Rangiku announced, shivering with hate-filled anger. "If Gin was standing in front of me, I swear I'd give him a good taste of Haineko."

"Well, you still may have your wish Rangiku," Ichigo answered. "We have a war to stop, and I suspect that Gin wants to die by no other hand, but yours."

"Yeah, stupid bastard; he better hope that Captain Hitsugaya doesn't reach him first. I won't protect him as I did the first time they fought one another."

The group continued their trek until they reached far outside of Las Noches' barrier. Nel reached up into the sky, and created a gargantuan gate for her friends to escape through.

"Nel, thank you for everything – for helping us escape. I want you to go find your friends and go into hiding. I don't want anyone to know that it was you who opened the gate for us."

"Okay, Itsygo. Nel will go find Pesche and Dondochakka, and we can go pway in the sand," Nel acknowledged.

"Here, little one, I want you to take this. It is a reiatsu sealer. It will hide you for six hours. That should give you enough time to find your friends and escape from Las Noches," Rangiku said, giving the little girl a bracelet. Once she put it on Nel, it immediately began to glow an eerie blue color, which signified the sealing of her reiatsu.

Ichigo leaned down to hug Nel once more, feeling that he really should not leave this little girl in this desolate place, but also knowing that the Soul Society would not hesitate to kill her if she stepped foot into the human realm.

"Will I see you agwain, Itsygo?" Nel asked as tears and snot running down her face.

"I don't think so, Nel, but I will not forget you," Ichigo replied, trying to keep the tears from appearing. Rangiku and Rukia decided to just let the tears flow. They both understood the feelings that Ichigo felt for this little girl. Neither one of them wanted to see him hurt more than he already has.

"I wunderstand, Itsygo," Nel replied softly.

Rukia and Rangiku both gave the girl one last hug, and then the group waved to her as they walked through the gargantuan gate. Ichigo refused to make Nel promises that he wasn't too sure he could keep, but he hoped one day they could see each other again, and maybe she could meet his children.


End file.
